The Thirteenth Hour
by Rendall
Summary: For one hour every night Kendall lies awake, listening to the sounds that fill his bedroom, begging for them to leave him alone. While Carlos helps Kendall out, Logan tries to stop Kendall from obsessing over what happens during that one hour. But how can he, when Kendall finds himself falling for the ghost of a boy named James who died long ago? AU/Slash
1. Chapter 1

So I realize this is short, but I wanted to end it where I did. I'm sorry I keep writing so many stories, but I got this idea last night while randomly watching that old movie Anastasia. It's a little out there, I know, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Enjoy!

* * *

_He stared at the rope, hanging from the ceiling boards of his room in the attic. He took a big gulp, swallowing any of the saliva he had left, his mouth turning dry. Silent tears streamed down his face. Desperate for an escape from his life, he stepped up onto the rickety wooden chair, now eye level with the noose. Every little detail of his life, memories from being a child up to now flashed before his eyes. His body shook with fear, a cold sweat dripping down his back and neck. Quickly he looked down to make sure the floorboard was secure, where he'd hidden his journal, along with the note explaining why he was giving up, why he couldn't go on with his life anymore. Another, final tear slid down his cheek. _"I'm sorry for being a failure." _The boy whispered into the darkness. He reached out to place the noose around his neck, feeling the rough texture of the rope scrape against his skin. _"Goodbye." _He kicked away the chair. His mouth fell open into a perfect O, shrieking at the top of his lungs, a silent scream escaping his lips that no one ever had the chance to hear._

* * *

Kendall Knight stepped out his of his family's old, beat up station wagon. The dirt from the ground smeared along his new shoes. He sighed, finally lifting his head, his shaggy blonde hair falling into his eyes. In front of him stood an old country home, two stories with a wraparound porch and peeling yellow paint. _Lovely_, Kendall thought darkly. His mom walked around to his side of the car, hugging him close to her side with her other hand holding tightly onto his little sister. "I know it's not much, but it's home." Mrs. Knight exhaled. She squeezed Kendall's shoulder lovingly. "Come on honey, help the movers unpack, then you can explore."

Kendall followed her to the back of the U-Haul, grabbing what boxes he could lift and walking them into the house. He took his time to look around. Wood paneling covered the walls within visible distance, along with wooden floors that were scuffed beyond belief. Despite the 80 degree weather, the inside of the house was cold, maybe in the lower 60s. Thinking the air conditioning must have been on high, Kendall shivered and made his way back outside. He was surprised a house so old even had air conditioning.

After a few more rounds and helping the movers carry in their couch and bedposts, all of the Knights' possessions were scattered around the living room. Kendall noted the boxes marked as his. He was ready to get this show on the road and set up his new room, wherever it may be in this new place. His mom clapped her hands together behind him, causing him to turn around.

"Well, that's all of it. Kendall honey, there are three bedrooms upstairs, go choose whichever one you like."

"Are you sure Mom? You and Katie should choose first, I'll take whatever's left over." Kendall muttered, finding a spot on the couch and relaxing for a moment. He still couldn't get over how cold it was.

"Thanks honey. Come on Katie let's go find your new room." The two girls took off together, Katie's pigtails bouncing on either side of her head as they headed up the stairs.

In the living room, Kendall picked himself up off the sofa, deciding to take a look around. An old brick fireplace; probably filled with who knew how many spiders rested inside the wall across from him. He switched on a few lights as he made his way around, checking out the kitchen and dining room, even stopping into what looked like a small study where a few bookshelves with flyaway books settled. The floorboards creaked under his weight as he continued his investigation. If his right hand hadn't swung into something hard and metal, Kendall wouldn't have even realized he had walked right past a door camouflaged into the wall. _Damn wooden paneling._ He tried the knob, turning and twisting it several times either way until giving up. The door wouldn't budge. "Whatever." Kendall muttered, turning around and finding his way back to the living room.

A few minutes later, his mom and Katie returned downstairs, meeting him with smiling faces. "Well we found our rooms. The one we left for you is good too Kendall, don't worry."

"Mine is big!" Katie squealed. "Even bigger than yours!" She stuck out her tongue. "Come on my lets go set up my stuff!" Katie tugged on Mrs. Knight's hand.

"Well at least someone's excited about the move." Mrs. Knight laughed, letting Katie drag her around the living room searching for her belongings.

"Thanks for that Mom." Kendall grabbed his backpack that hung over the side of the couch before taking the stairs up, two at a time. He wandered down the lonely hall, flicking on a light switch. Every corner of the ceiling along the wooden hallway was surrounded with spider webs. _This is just fucking creepy._ He glanced in each of the rooms, already able to tell which rooms had been taken. The one left for him was dark, a dresser resting against the wall with the old closet doors hanging open. He didn't know what it was, but something about this room irked him, he didn't like it.

Kendall stepped back into the hallway, heading farther down and coming to a stop at the end. One door remained. When he swung the door open, he expected it to be a closet, not another set of a few short steps. "What the-?" Kendall muttered aloud. Walking up the four or five steps, he found himself in a small reserved room. Cobwebs lingered along the many boards of the ceiling. A single bed lain in the middle. The mattress was old with a few springs sticking out at odd angles and the head board was cracked along the sides. _Well that's not sketchy as fuck._

He stepped to turn around, but some unknown force held him back. So maybe he was stuck in an attic, with an old creepy bed and spiders to the dozen. Kendall wanted to stay here. In this room he'd have his privacy where he'd be able to avoid his mother's nagging questions and his sister's annoying and endless banter. This would be his new home, at least until they moved again.

Kendall shivered walking back down the stairs. The temperature was dropping; it had to be with how cold he felt. "Mom, can you turn the heat on or something, if this place even has a heater?" Kendall looked around, scrunching his nose at the old house.

"Are you kidding me Kendall? It feels like it's 90 degrees in here. We need to get an air conditioner. I think I may have one installed tomorrow."

Hugging himself Kendall shivered again. "You're kidding right? I'm freezing." Kendall's teeth were even beginning to chatter.

Mrs. Knight's face turned into a look of concern. "Are you okay honey? You're not getting sick or anything are you?"

"I feel fine." Kendall shrugged his shoulders lazily. "I'm just cold." He bit his lip before continuing on. "I found a room, I think I may just sleep in the attic."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah Kendall, attics are scary! Are there spiders?" Katie asked, looking up from her box of dolls and stuffed animals, hugging her teddy bear close to her chest.

"Katie, this place is full of spiders, so it doesn't really make a difference. And yeah Mom I like the attic, except for the old mattress up there. It's all beat up and broken."

"Okay honey whatever you want, do you need any help moving your things along?"

Kendall shook his head, his hair falling to cover his eyes. "No thanks Mom, I'll be good."

He spent the next hour or so walking back and forth up and down the stairs, slowly filling his new room with his belongings. Sure he had difficulties switching out beds, but he managed on his own, knowing his Mom had enough trouble having to help Katie fix up her bedroom situation. Once everything was settled, his things still packed away into boxes he fell back on his bed and rested his hands behind his head to look up at the ceiling. The silk of the spider webs shone in the light of the one lone light bulb who's string was lazily swinging back and forth. "Can't get any older than this," Kendall whispered to himself. He wasn't going to lie, his room creeped him out; everything about this house creeped him out. Shrugging away his thoughts he began unpacking his clothes and books and everything he would soon need for school. He couldn't wait until he would finish so he could go to bed, all he wanted was this day to end.

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ Kendall awoke with a start. He checked the time on his watch. It was 12:01. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up in bed, collecting the blankets around him to warm himself up. This house was a refrigerator. He didn't care what his mom said, it was fucking cold.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ The sound that had first awoken Kendall was becoming steadily louder. It sounded like footsteps, heavy footsteps dragging along the hall on the second floor. Kendall's heart was beating frantically in his chest. It was passed midnight, and Katie and his mom should have been asleep by now.

Frozen to the bone, Kendall refused to move. He didn't want to leave the warmth and safety his bed provided him. _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! _Kendall gulped. Now the steps were full on pounding against the floorboards as if they were walking up the few steps to his room, until they stopped, Kendall unable to hear anything at all. He was going crazy, he had to be. There wasn't anything standing outside his room. It was all inside his head. Kendall shook away his fear and took another glance at his watch. 12:01, read the bright green numbers shining back at him. _That can't be possible, it was 12:01 five minutes ago._ Kendall dug his fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends of his blonde locks. Sleep, he needed sleep. Everything going on was only in his imagination. It had to be.

He laid his head back down against his pillows. He hugged his blankets desperately against his chest, his heart still racing excitedly. _Just calm down, and go to sleep._ Closing his eyes and deepening his breaths, Kendall fell back into an uneasy sleep, trying and failing to ignore the endless heavy footfalls that started back up again. Shooting back up in bed, Kendall opened his eyes wide. They were in his room; whatever it was making the noise was in his room.

"H-Hello?" Kendall whispered into the dark. Now was when he wished he had picked the other room. At least it had a window, but right now, Kendall was engulfed in pitch black, unable to see three inches in front of him. The glowing of his watch was brought back to his attention. He turned his wrist awkwardly so that he could shine the pale light on his nightstand as he searched for his phone or iPod. Anything to bring him light since the string he had to pull was out of reaching distance.

On his stand he found his phone. He flipped it open and turned it on, glancing briefly at the screen before shining it around the empty room. "Wait…" he mumbled, looking back at his phone screen again, doing a double take. 12:01 am was the time. "What the fuck is going on?" Kendall breathed. There was no way this was happening. He checked his watch, the time displayed showing the same time it did a half hour ago.

_THUMP!_ Kendall reached up to cover his ears with his hands. "Go away." He pleaded in the darkness. His room was empty, for that much he knew, after shining his phone light around the small confined space. _THUMP! _ Whatever the noise was, not only was it in his room, it was at the foot of his bed.

"Please just go away." Kendall cried. _Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. _No longer were they thumps, but the shuffling of what had to be feet sliding across the wooden floor. _Shhh. Shhh. Shhh._ The sound continued, until stopping right beside his bed, right next to where Kendall sat, his hands still covering his ears with his squeezed shut tight. He fought the urge to open his eyes, to look to his side where he knew there would be nothing to find.

He uncovered his ears. At least five minutes had to have passed by then when the shuffling of the feet finally stopped. In the quiet room Kendall could hear nothing, except for maybe the beating of his heart…and breathing? Was that breathing? Kendall held his breath perking his ears at any new sound. Sure enough he heard steady breathing, coming from right behind him. Slowly, he cocked his head to the side and turned his neck, seeing nothing but blackness.

"Hello?" He whispered again, knowing he was losing his mind. He had to be. Maybe this was all some creepy dream that he would wake up from in the morning and laugh about.

Instead of hearing a response, Kendall turned desperately colder, his body heat dropping to what felt like 10 degrees. He shivered violently in his bed. "Leave me alone. Please just go away." He cried, a few tears now springing to his eyes. Kendall checked his watch. _12:02, anything but 12:01 please._ 12:01. His watch was mocking him. Maybe it was broken.

_Shhh. Shhh. Shhh._ It returned; the haunting noise that wouldn't leave him alone. Kendall cowered against his headboard. Wrapping every inch of the blankets he could reach around his still trembling body. The _Shhh_'s turned back into _THUMP!_ This time they were fading though, the eerie footsteps fading into the blackness.

When the noises stopped, Kendall began collecting his bearings and wiggled deeper under his sheets.

He emptied his mind of everything that had happened since first waking up that night. Kendall exhaled deeply, willing himself to fall asleep. Without realizing it, he fell back into a stream of unconsciousness, just as the time on his watch changed to 12:02.

* * *

When Kendall woke up to the sound of a fist pounding on his door Kendall flipped out, thrashing wildly in his sheets and falling to the floor. "Fuck! Ow." He rubbed his head softly as his bedroom door opened, revealing a tear eyed Katie.

"Kendall?" She whispered, running to his side.

"Katie? Katie what's wrong?" Kendall asked, standing up and pulling his sister into a hug.

"D-Did you steal T-Teddy from me last n-night? He's g-g-gone." Katie cried, tears spilling over and wetting the front of Kendall's shirt.

"What? No why would I take him?" Kendall asked, rubbing his hands down her back softly.

"I don't know! But someone did because he's gone and I can't find him anywhere!" Katie yelled. She stomped her feet out back through Kendall's door.

Kendall shook his head of sleep. Remembering the night before, Kendall checked his watch, happy to see the time reading 9:17 am. "Must have been a dream." Kendall yawned. He bent down to throw his sheets back onto his bed in a lumpy pile. Taking the few steps it took to his door, Kendall stopped just before walking out. There, etched into the wood along the door frame read four letters in large capital letters. Four letters creating a word Kendall was sure he hadn't seen there yesterday.

_**HELP.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I forgot to mention, this story is going to be creepy, like seriously creepy. Or at least it will if my writing can do my thoughts justice. I've never written a story like this before. Just to clear some things up, Katie is younger in the story, aged around six years old. I have my reasons for making her so much younger, but that won't come up until later. Hopefully this part doesn't totally suck. Thanks for the follows and reviews guys!

* * *

Kendall paced back and forth around his room, jumping at every creak he heard come from the floor boards. He was muttering under his breath, shaking his head over and over again. "This can't be happening. This isn't real. That was there yesterday, it had to be. Get a grip Kendall you're going crazy." Kendall stopped pacing right in front of his door. He reached up to run his fingers over the four letters. Feeling them made them more real, along with the few wood shavings that lingered on his fingertips. "No, that definitely wasn't there yesterday. It's new. Fuck. I need to get out of here."

After getting dressed, he escaped his room, finding his Mom cooking breakfast in the kitchen. "Good morning honey. Did you have a good sleep?" Mrs. Knight asked him with a cheery smile.

"Uhh, yeah it was fine." Kendall cringed momentarily, remembering everything that happened.

"Great. Maybe you'll learn to like it here after all." Kendall rolled his eyes just as his mother turned her back to him as she finished up flipping the pancakes. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and looked around the room.

"Where's Katie?" He asked suddenly.

"She's in the living room, watching Hercules. She's still upset about Teddy. Are you sure you didn't take him?"

Kendall groaned. "No! Why would I want some stupid bear?"

"He's not stupid!" Katie cried from the living room, able to hear their conversation.

Mrs. Knight turned around again, placing a few cooked pancakes onto a plate. "Don't agitate her Kendall. And why are you wearing a sweatshirt? It's 93 degrees right now." Kendall glanced down. He didn't even realize what clothes he had pulled on, he just remembered how he wanted to be warm; he wanted to stop shivering.

"Oh, is it? I guess I'm just cold." Kendall shrugged and reached for two pancakes. Putting them on his plate he doused them in syrup and began eating.

"It's too hot for you to be cold. What's going on Kendall?" His fork dropped to his plate and he ran an annoyed hand through his messy hair.

"Nothing's going on Mom, I'm just not used to it here."

Mrs. Knight sighed deeply. "That has nothing to do with your clothes Kendall."

"Just leave me alone okay?" Kendall stood up and grabbed his plate, taking it with him into the living room and sitting on the opposite end of the couch as Katie. He ate his food and chewed it slowly, lost in thought. _Why was he so cold? Why was he so aggravated? Why the hell was there fucking footsteps waking him up in the middle of the night? Why was Katie's bear gone? _Why. Why why why. He kept asking himself questions, coming up blank with any answers. It annoyed him to no end. He always had the answers.

Once he was finished eating, Kendall got up to wash his plate and put it in the dishwasher. Everywhere he went the chill he'd felt yesterday followed him. Trying to distract himself, he stepped out of the house and wandered around the yard.

Outside it was unbearably warm, it was stifling hot. Within a minute Kendall felt the sweat drip down his back. He tore his sweatshirt off of him and laid it over the porch railing. He walked around the wraparound porch, taking the time to explore his own backyard. He hadn't even noticed it yesterday, how the grass went halfway up the length of his shins.

Kendall ventured farther back, stumbling over the uneven land. He passed by a few rotting out trees as the grass grew taller, now reaching his knees. Stopping for a moment he looked around. They really were living in the middle of nowhere. The nearest house was about a half a mile down the road. Kendall wondered why his mom chose this house of all places. Then again the house had been cheap, and their family needed a change of pace and a change of scenery.

Back a little farther Kendall noticed something. There, up in a tree across from him was an old tree house. With the way the boards looked rundown and rotted, he knew he couldn't trust it to hold his weight. Reaching the base of the tree he tripped, stumbling forward and catching himself on the trunk. "What the fuck?" Kendall mumbled, figuring it had been a rock of some sort. He took a few steps back, this time stepping over the hard surface. When Kendall knelt down to take a good look at what tripped him, he fell back into the grass, his mouth gaping open wide.

A tombstone. A fucking tombstone had tripped him. Kendall began shaking uncontrollably. His mom had moved him into a house with a gravestone hidden in the backyard. Although he was scared, he bent back over the grave, the name almost entirely weathered away. Squinting his eyes and slowly running his fingers along the groves in the stone, Kendall read it.

**JAMES DIAMOND.**

**1923-1941.**

Kendall blinked rapidly. The boy James was the same age he is now. He began to wonder how he died. The date matched the timing of the Second World War. _Maybe he died in battle?_ Then again if he had died a veteran he would have had a special grave in an actual cemetery and not just a simple stone, buried in the back of an old farmhouse.

Steadying himself Kendall stood back up, wiping the dirt from his jeans. He backed away slowly, still unsure of how to assess the situation. He wasn't going to tell his mom, that he was sure of. Especially since there was a good chance Katie would overhear, and he didn't need to have to worry about her being scared.

He hiked his way back up to the house, forgetting his sweater hanging over the railing. As soon as he stepped inside the shadow of the familiar chill took over his body again. He shivered violently, rubbing his hands over the sides of his arms and hoping the friction would warm him somewhat. Nothing worked. Kendall hurried outside to grab his sweatshirt and pulled it back on over his head before venturing back inside.

_James Diamond. 1941. James Diamond. _The name flashed across Kendall's mind as he searched his house for his mom and Katie, finding them up in her room, scouring through the endless moving boxes.

"Mom, can I borrow the car for a few?" Kendall asked, hoping she would allow it.

Mrs. Knight stopped and turned towards him. "Why?"

"I wanted to stop at the library out in town. I need something to do for the next two weeks until school starts."

Mrs. Knight thought for a moment and smiled. "Sure honey. And while you're out that way, try applying at the market in town. I saw a sign that says they are hiring. Maybe you could even save up for your own car."

Kendall couldn't disagree with his mom, he needed a car. "Okay, I will. Thanks Mom."

"No problem. Just be careful."

"Will do." Kendall stepped out of the room and headed back downstairs. He grabbed the set of keys from the kitchen table and left his hoodie sitting over the stair banister before leaving. Outside he knew he wouldn't need it.

He drove along the winding country roads, listening to the only station that would come in clear enough on the radio. All around him were endless cornfields and tractors. Kendall missed the city life. Out here it was too green and too quiet. It was really beginning to annoy him.

Not meaning to, Kendall passed by the library, having to turn around and drive back in. He found a spot to park in the very empty parking lot. It almost surprised him not to see a tumble weed to pass by in the light wind. This place was a ghost town.

Inside the library he walked up to the librarian up front behind the desk. The lady couldn't have been younger than 80 years old, with a pair of glasses perched high up on her nose and her white hair pulled back into a tight bun. "May I help you?" She asked, her voice wavering with her old age.

"Yes actually. Do you have any access to old newspaper articles, possibly obituaries dated around 1941?"

The old women stood for a moment in thought. She tapped her chin lightly, sizing Kendall up and down. "Why?"

Kendall shrugged awkwardly, reaching up and around the back of his head to scratch his neck. "Well I just moved here, and while roaming around my backyard I stumbled upon a gravestone, and the date of the death was 1941. I just wanted to try and find out more about the guy I guess. I mean, I am living in his house after all."

"Oh." Kendall wasn't sure but he swore the old lady was shaking. "Where do you live again?"

"It's an old country house down Wolcott Road. Peeling yellow paint, wraparound porch, ever come across it?"

"Ahh, yes many a time. No one has lived there in years. The last man to live there fled in the middle of the night."

Kendall gulped. "Why would he do that?"

The old lady snickered. "I don't know. Folks around here say it's haunted. The house has been broken into countless times by teenagers around here looking for a good scare. You'll be the talk of the town now. It's been fifteen years since someone's lived there." Kendall was almost shaking in his shoes. He gulped loudly, with nothing to swallow and his throat feeling like sandpaper. Breathing wasn't possible for him any longer. He could practically feel himself growing paler under the old lady's steady glare. "The longest anyone's ever lasted in that house is 3 nights. When did you move in?"

"Yesterday." Kendall gasped, finally taking a breath.

"Good luck to you then."

Kendall nodded slowly, the color returning to his face. "What about those newspapers? Do you have anything on a James Diamond?"

The librarian stepped out from around the desk, shuffling her feet towards the back of the library. Rows and rows of endless, thick leather books faced Kendall. She led him to a row of books where an embossed nameplate labeled the shelf **years 1940 – 1942.** "Good luck searching young man."

Kendall set to work, grabbing three of the giant, leather clad books and took up root at a table nearby. Dust settled over him as he flipped through the endless pages. The first few books were of newspapers from the 1940's. Returning them to their shelves he grabbed three more, hoping he'd find what he'd been looking for.

Halfway through the second book in this set, he found something interesting. He would've skipped over it completely if it hadn't been for the dazzling smile shining back at him from the 4"x3" photo. Kendall's heart stopped momentarily. Whoever James Diamond had been, he was beautiful.

_James Diamond_

_December 15__th__, 1923 – December 15__th__, 1941_

_A tragedy most people call it. James Diamond was an all-around happy guy, or so everyone had thought. Late one night coming home, his parents checked in on his bedroom to wake up their son to wish him a happy birthday. What they had found shocked them; Mr. Diamond had to catch his wife in the middle of fainting. There, they found their one and only son, hanging from the rafters in his bedroom. No note was left over, nothing explaining the reasons why James felt the need to end his own life. His memory remains in nothing more than a grave stone, his parents not having the heart to part with his body, they buried him in their backyard beneath their son's tree house, where he would play as a child. Rest In Peace, James Diamond, a wonderful boy who lived a less than full life._

Kendall froze. In a place so quiet, all he could hear was the thumping of his own heart beat throbbing in his eardrums. His palms turned sweaty while his breath caught in his throat. James, the boy he never knew had killed himself. And why, he didn't know, but he just had this aching feeling it happened in his bedroom. Kendall's eyes closed, his mind fogging with the image of this beautiful boy hanging from his ceiling, dead and lifeless. Erupting in a violent frenzy of shivers even in the 90 degree heat, Kendall stood up and hurried to put the books away. He nodded a thank you to the librarian on his way out, not missing the disturbing look she graced him with as he left.

Upon returning home, Kendall still didn't miss the overwhelming chill that seemed to linger over him as soon as he stepped foot inside. He glanced towards the banister of the stairs, ready to throw on his hoodie only to notice that it was missing.

"Mom?" Kendall called throughout the house. No answer. He ran up the stairs, glancing quickly into Katie's room and then his Mom's, finding both rooms empty. Without any ideas of anywhere else to look, Kendall checked outside. Running around the house he found them walking around the backyard. "Mom! Katie!" he shouted after them, hurrying to catch up to them.

Mrs. Knight turned at the sound of his voice. "Honey are you alright? You look as though you've seen a ghost." Kendall wanted to rip his hair out. Of all the things his mom could choose to say, she picked that phrase. "Did you apply for a job at the market?" Shit. Kendall had forgotten all about that.

"No, sorry I forgot. Mom, where's my hoodie I left hanging on the stairs." She gave him a blank look. "Come on Mom, the one I was wearing earlier? With the Minnesota Wild on it? What did you do with it?"

"Kendall, I didn't take your hoodie. I never saw it there either. Did you Katie? Did you see Kendall's hoodie and take it?"

"Nope. Maybe it's gone. Just like Teddy." Katie whispered, a few tears springing in her eyes. "We still can't find him Big Brother."

Kendall sighed and leaned down. He picked up his sister in his arms and held her against his chest. He rubbed the back of her head lovingly and kissed her temple. "We'll find him Katie, he can't have just disappeared."

"That's just it though Kendall. I tucked her in with him last night, and she wakes up in the morning and he's gone? It doesn't make any sense." _A lot of things aren't making sense right now_. Then again, after his trip to the library, Kendall was beginning to fit the pieces together. The missing items, the creepy noises he heard last night. He just didn't want to believe it.

Kendall shrugged the thought and his mother's worry away. "Everything will be fine Mom, sooner or later, they'll show up."

"I hope you're right Kendall." Katie whimpered, clutching onto Kendall's T-shirt. _I hope so too Katie, I hope so too._

* * *

Not wanting to witness a repeat of the night before, Kendall tucked himself in sooner than he normally would. He fell into an anxious sleep around 10:30, tossing and turning in his bed. Once his body calmed and settled down, Kendall was deeply sleeping, until he heard the noise he hoped he'd never hear again.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ Footsteps. That's all Kendall was able name them. He could hear them through his door, making their way down the hallway, coming closer to his bedroom with every step. They came faster tonight, the thumps almost in sync with Kendall's heartbeat. Whatever it was, it was in a hurry.

Kendall took a glance at his watch, wondering what time it was. 12:01 am. To say Kendall wasn't freaking out was an understatement. He was hyperventilating, oxygen becoming an issue for him to inhale. His body exploded in violent shakes. _Thump. Thump. THUMP._ Now they were right outside his door. He could feel it getting closer.

Leaning back against the headboard, Kendall held his pillow to his chest. Thankful for the nightlight he'd plugged in earlier in the day, he could see everything that was going on his tiny room. His eyes were glued to his door. When he saw the knob turn, his breathing stopped altogether, his blood running cold in his veins.

The door opened in a swift motion, slamming shut almost as soon as it opened. Still, there was nothing to be seen. Kendall felt a tear itch at the corner of his eye. Something had just made its way into his bedroom. He was no longer alone.

"Hello?" Kendall whispered into the darkness, expecting no answer in return. Instead the _Shhh_ began, continuing until it stopped right next to Kendall's bed, just as it had the night before.

Kendall curled up his knees, pulling them to his chest and squeezing the pillow between them. He kept his eyes open, for fear he'd miss something. He didn't miss the creaking of his mattress, or the way the right corner of his bed dipped down under an invisible weight.

"Hello?" Kendall repeated. Whatever it was, was sitting at the edge of bed, probably staring at him, watching him the way he was watching it. "James?" Kendall whispered.

The invisible weight suddenly lifted from his mattress. Before Kendall knew it he was shaking, shivering to the point where his body turned numb with cold. "Please. Please stop whatever you're doing." Kendall was pleading now. A steady stream of tears fell from his green eyes, streaking down his cheeks. At his words, the coldness faded, but only slightly.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._ It was pacing now, around his room, as though it were searching for something, although what, Kendall had no clue. If he hadn't had his eyes wide open, he would've missed when the pen on the nightstand began moving of its own accord. It was scribbling fast along the notebook he had laying open there. The pen stopped moving suddenly, falling back onto the nightstand. He watched as the notebook was pushed towards him.

He reached for his cell phone, reading what was written on the page by the dim lighting. _How do you know my name?_

Kendall couldn't handle what was happening. James. James Diamond was here in his room. Someone who had died almost 70 years previously was stalking around his room in the middle of the night.

"I f-found your gravestone in the backyard. Then I went to library and searched about you. Why did you do it?"

The scribbling started up once again. Kendall couldn't believe how fast his heart was racing; he was surprised the old organ didn't burst in his chest. When the scribbling stopped he scrambled to read what was there.

_Only you can find that out. I can't tell you, Kendall._ He knew his name. A fucking ghost knew his name. If Kendall hadn't spoken to the librarian that day, he would have sworn this was all just a dream. It was too real to be a dream though. Not even his imagination could fool him like this.

"How do I find out James?" Kendall whispered, surprised he was even able to form words with how fast his mind was working, the wheels in his head spinning frantically finding any plausible answer to anything that was happening tonight.

He was thinking so hard he missed the scribbling of the pen; he missed when the notebook was pushed towards him again. Only when he felt it thrown at his face did he realize James had written a response.

_Search. Look wherever you can. The answer lies in this room, right beneath your feet. Find out and you can see me, talk to me. Bring me back Kendall. Help me._

If Kendall's heart had been racing before, it was nothing compared to now. His breath came in deep, heavy hitches. Kendall ran a hand through his messy hair, just needing something to do with his hands. "Wait, but how? Can't you give me a clue?"

Kendall watched as the pen flew over the lined paper. Whatever was going on, James was in hurry.

_I already did. The answer is beneath your feet. Come on Kendall, think about it. My time is up for now. I have to go. I left a present for you, waiting just beyond your bedroom door. Sleep tight blondie._

Present? Wait what? Kendall was confused. He listened as James walked away, the thumping of his footsteps no longer a worry to Kendall. He craned his ears as the sound lessened, before disappearing altogether.

Just out of curiosity Kendall checked his watch, just as the time changed from 12:01 to 12:02. His heart rate slowed, Kendall contemplating whether or not he should check behind his door. Against his better judgment Kendall stood up, the floor boards creaking endlessly under his weight as he made his way across the room. He slowly opened the door. There, lying on the step was his Wild hoodie, along with Teddy, Katie's bear.

Kendall picked both objects up. Putting the hoodie on over his head, He left his room and took the bear to his sister, sneaking it between her arms. Katie's lips turned up in a smile, her eyes fluttering open. "Teddy!" She cried, hugging the bear desperately to her chest. "Kendall you found him! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem Katie." Kendall chuckled at his sister's enthusiasm. It was rare times like these when seeing her smile lit up the entire room. "Good night Baby Sister."

"Will you stay with me tonight Kendall? With me and Teddy? You can protect him and make sure he doesn't walk off again."

Kendall smiled, knowing there was no way Teddy would be leaving them tonight. From what had happened earlier, he had the feeling James had disappeared for the night. Kendall sighed begrudgingly. "Sure kiddo." He climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her tiny, fragile body.

"I love you Kendall."

"Love you too Katie." Katie snuggled in closer to him, her breaths soon calming as she fell asleep. Kendall watched her sleep with a smile on her face, wondering if after the night he had, if he'd even be able to sleep.

Not knowing when or how he did it, Kendall soon fell asleep, the image of James' black and white photo from the newspaper smiling back at him, haunting his every thought. His smile burned a permanent hole into his head. From that moment on, there was no escaping James Diamond.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Don't expect daily updates all the time. I'm just so wound up in this story that I can't help it. Thanks for reading everybody!

* * *

When Kendall felt his eyes open, he looked around to find the bed empty. He rolled over, moving into the middle and sighing. Glancing at the alarm clock next to the bed, the time read 7:47 am. "Ugh," he grunted. All he wanted was to stay in Katie's bed forever and never wake up. It was warm and welcoming. Kendall buried his face into the pillow and sighed. Just another hour or so of sleep and he'd wake up to face the day.

* * *

_Everything was dark. And quiet. Too quiet. Kendall climbed out of his bed and shuffled his feet along the floor. He didn't bother with the light; something told him he wouldn't need it. In front of him, he heard the clicking of a lock and the squeaking of hinges. His door opened, the dark corridor waiting for him. He took his steps down the few stairs cautiously, the endless creaking of his weight shifting over the floorboards now a habitual noise. Facing the second door leading out to the hallway, Kendall waited patiently; knowing if he stood there long enough the door would open without his help. Soon it swung ajar and Kendall walked on through. With no idea where he was going, Kendall followed his feet towards their destination. They took him along the endless hallway while the tips of his fingers dragged along the wall._

_Reaching the stairs he took them one at a time. Slowly he made his way to the bottom and continued to shuffle his feet around the first floor. He passed the kitchen and the den, stopping right before the invisible door that camouflaged itself into the wall._

_Next to the door lingered a shadow. The shadow leaned against the wall. Kendall stepped forward, reaching out his hand. It disappeared into the blackness, feeling as though one thousand knives were stabbing repeatedly into his skin he was so cold. "Why?" He whispered._

"_Kendall." The sound was musical almost, so soft and inviting it washed his worries away. "Come with me." The shadow spoke again. Kendall nodded his head. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't turn around. His feet wouldn't budge._

_He watched as the door in front of him unlocked without the help of a key. The darkness in the next room was suffocating. Not a single flicker of light shone through. Stepping forward, Kendall's foot fell slightly, almost tripping him into the pitch blackness until he realized there were stairs leading down. He gulped. "Don't be scared," the shadow reassured him, breathing down the back of his neck. "There's nothing to be afraid of."_

_Kendall's mind told him to run. Run as far as he could in the opposite direction and never return. Instead he continued down the stairs, an invisible weight being pushed against his back and forcing him forward. When he reached the bottom, Kendall heard the door at the top of the steps slam shut. He whipped his head around at the deafening noise._

"_That wasn't so bad, was it?" The shadow asked in barely a whisper. Kendall couldn't believe how calming the voice was._

"_J-James?" Kendall asked, the name catching in his throat._

"_Yes?" the musical voice hissed in his ear, sending chills up and down his spine._

"_I don't like this." Kendall was trembling, the fear radiating from his quivering body in waves. "Take me back."_

_The shadow stepped in front of him, a blackened hand reaching up and cupping Kendall's face in its hold. His skin burned from the numbing touch. "Kendall, you really want to leave? If you go, you'll never see me again."_

_The thought scared Kendall. He lived for the moments like this, just him and James all alone, with nothing to distract them from each other. Kendall sighed heavily. "It's not like I can see you either way."_

"_And whose fault is that? You must find the answer to see me. But at least you can feel me. Isn't that enough for you?_

_No. Nothing was enough for Kendall anymore. He needed to see James. Needed a body to match to the gray face of the picture that followed him everywhere he went. "I…I…you're too cold to touch James. Too cold to feel."_

_James chuckled, the sound echoing along the walls of the cellar. "What do you expect? I'm dead." Kendall's heart stopped momentarily. How could someone who felt so real, be nothing more than haunting memory?_

"_I don't care. I want to see you." Kendall was pleading now._

"_Then try harder Kendall."_

"_I am trying!" Kendall seethed. He couldn't believe James wanted him to try harder. He was doing the best he could._

"_Not hard enough. Do you need a little…push?" James, or more the shadow of his human frame stepped forward, engulfing Kendall in an icy shower of mind numbing pain. He fell to his knees, clawing at his own skin. He wouldn't stop scratching. He peeled back the layers of white skin, shedding himself of the cold. Blood poured from the gashes on his arms, the deep red liquid heating his skin, but only just._

"_James. James stop. James it hurts!"_

_In an instant the shadow was in front of him once more. Kendall's body returned to normal temperatures, or at least what he considered normal, since he had been cold ever since he arrived in this devil of a house. He looked down, the wounds on his forearms closing up and disappearing, the blood dripping to the floor and fading away into the concrete. It was all in his mind, his imagination working against him to believe he had actually tried to claw through his own skin. Or maybe not. Light scars lined his flesh._

"_Find it Kendall. Find the answer. Or there's more where that came from. And trust me, that's not even the worst I can do. I can have you writhing on the floor in agonizing pain as your brain turns to fire, suffocating all that you are. I can make you believe your entire body has erupted in ten foot high flames. You don't want that now, do you?"_

_Kendall shook his head, the threats sinking in word for word. "N-no. Please never. I don't want that."_

"_It all depends. Mine and your fate rests in your hands Kendall. Don't fuck this up."_

_Kendall fought to find his voice. "I won't James. You can trust me."_

"_I hope so. Good night Kendall." With that the shadow diminished, leaving Kendall alone in the darkened cellar. Recollecting his bearings he ran up the stairs, fumbling with the door knob, twisting and turning and practically pulling it off, desperately clinging to the hope that the door would open. It wouldn't._

* * *

Cold sweat dripped down his body. His T-shirt was sticking to his clammy skin. Kendall awoke with a start. At first he didn't remember where he was, until he saw the mountain of stuffed animals piled high in the corner. He exhaled deeply. It was just a dream. All just a dream, only it was too real to be a dream.

He turned over his arms, examining the creamy white skin that stared back at him. No scars. Not a single marked lined his forearms. Kendall wiped away the sweat on his forehead, remembering what had actually happened the night before. The talking. The notebook. James.

Kendall fled from the room, almost tripping over his own two feet. He ran to his room. Finding the notebook still wide open on his dresser, he looked at the scribbles of James' handwriting. _In this room, right beneath your feet…_but what did it mean? Kendall bit his lip in frustration. He needed to clear his head. He needed to leave, needed to get out of this house.

After begging to use the car, Kendall promised he wouldn't return until he had a job. That was the only way his Mom would let him loose. Driving down the road, Kendall blasted an old CD of his, the music loud enough to drown out every thought in his mind. Well, almost every thought. The image of James' smiling gray face lingered in the back of his mind. No matter how far he pushed away it returned, clearer than ever.

Making his way into town Kendall pulled into one of the front spots in the market parking lot. When the air conditioning inside touched his skin he shivered. It was nothing compared the cold of his own home.

Unsure of where to search for an application, he wandered up and down the aisles until he found an employee. Up ahead of him, clad in a red apron and khaki pants was a brunette haired boy just a few inches shorter than him. Kendall walked up to the boy and cleared his throat, causing the smaller to look up at him. "Erm…hi."

"Hi?" the boy spoke the word, sounding to Kendall like a question. Giving the boy a once over, Kendall located a nametag pinned over his chest. _Logan. _"May I help you?"

"Oh right." Kendall mentally slapped himself for staring. "I read the sign outside, you're hiring?"

"Ahh, finally someone to help out." Logan reached out and took Kendall's hand in his surprisingly strong grip and shook it firmly. "I'm Logan. Just before I pull you in, are you sure you want to work here?"

Kendall nodded. "I need a job."

"Okay, just a warning though. It's wicked boring here. You'll probably end up racking up the carts outside as your first position." Logan chuckled, obviously reminding the days when he was stuck doing the shitty job.

"That's not a problem. Anything to keep me out of the house." Kendall said, following Logan up to the front. Out from behind a register he handed Kendall an application and a pen, watching as he filled out his information.

"You're shitting me right?" Logan asked, just as Kendall finished writing down his address.

"What?" Kendall's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Had he done something wrong? He looked back down to the paper; everything he had written made sense to him.

"You live in the abandoned Wolcott house."

Kendall glanced back and forth. The librarian had been right. It was big news. "Yeah, what about it?"

"What's it like?" Logan's brown eyes were wide as tennis balls. He leaned his elbows up on the counter, his face just a few inches from Kendall's. "How are you still alive? How are you still here?"

Kendall chuckled lightly, even in the air conditioning his body was beginning to heat up under the strong gaze. "Why? Should I be dead and gone by now?"

Logan shrugged. "Well no, it's just that. No one's lived there, like actually lived there in like almost seventy years. The place his haunted dude."

"Oh really? You believe in ghosts?" Kendall asked. There was no doubt his house was haunted. The last two nights proved that alone.

Rolling his eyes Logan answered. "No. My friend Carlos does. He's a big believer in the supernatural. He once tried to get me to spend the night alone together in that old house. I was all for it, but he got as far as the front porch and chickened out. Now that I tell him I know the kid living there, he's going to flip out. He's going to want to be your best friend."

"Okay…" Kendall returned to his application, filling out his previous work experience.

"Has anything weird happened since you moved in?" Logan leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, the question catching Kendall off guard. "I'm just curious. It doesn't hurt to ask right?"

Kendall reached up and scratched the back of his neck. "No it doesn't. And uh, no nothing out of the normal has really happened. It's just an old house. A lot of creaking floors and squeaky doors. Nothing too special really."

Logan almost looked disappointed. "Damn, I was almost hoping you'd say yes just so I'd have a good story to tell Carlos."

Snickering at this, Kendall thought it wouldn't hurt to spread the truth out a little. "Well then, in the middle of the night, I can hear these thumps walking back and forth along the halls, almost like footsteps. And there's one door on the first floor that won't open. No matter how hard you try, the door won't budge. I don't know what's behind it, but it's creepy as fuck. Oh and there's a grave in the backyard. No big deal."

Logan was pale white, even paler than what he had started out as. His pink lips were parted into an "O", and unless Kendall was mistaken, the boy was shaking. "You're just kidding right?"

Kendall had a serious look to his face. "Why would I joke about something like that?" He kept his face drawn in a thin line a little while longer, until his lips broke out into a smile. "I'm just kidding you. None of its true. Well at least the footsteps part isn't, the rest is."

"Oh, okay good. The footsteps were the worst of that." Kendall could've sworn Logan finally began to breathe again after he cleared the whole thing over.

"Yeah, no. It's really nothing out of the ordinary. You should come by and check it out sometime. Bring your little friend by. There's no doubt my mom wouldn't love to see me making some friends of my own."

Logan laughed. "Yeah I'll tell Carlos about it." Kendall returned his attention back to his half-finished application. Once done he handed the paper back to Logan.

"Well that's that." Kendall said with a smile.

Logan took a deep breath. "The supervisor will contact you within the next few days. Although you don't have to worry, I'll put in a good word for you." He winked. "You'll get the job, almost guaranteed."

Clapping his hands together, Kendall was ready to leave. "Great, thanks again Logan."

"No problem…" Logan looked down at the application in his hands. "No problem Kendall. It was nice to meet you." Logan held out his hand for another shake. He kept Kendall's hand in his a little longer than Kendall thought necessary, but Kendall just figured he was trying to be friendly.

"You too, maybe I'll see you around?"

"More than likely, I work practically every day in the summer, but only on Saturdays during the school year. Education comes first." _Oh no he's a nerd._

"If school is so important to you, why do you even have a job?"

"Saving up for medical school. Do you know how expensive wanting to be a doctor is? It's fucking expensive. Anyways I gotta get back to work. Good luck in your new house."

_You don't even know just how much I need it._ "Thanks. Later Logan."

"See yah."

Kendall left with a smile on his face, returning to his car. Logan had lifted his mood tremendously. It felt good to have a friend, or at least an acquaintance. He needed it around here. So far all he had was James, and that wasn't enough to hold him back.

Back at home, Kendall wasn't even phased when he noticed his Wild hoodie missing again. Up in his room he grabbed another and joined his Mom in the kitchen while making dinner.

"Any luck?" she asked, chopping up carrots.

"Yeah, Logan said I should get a call within a few days. I'm not sure how much influence he has, but he practically assured me a job there."

"Oh?" Mrs. Knight didn't miss the smile in Kendall's voice. "And is this Logan…attractive?"

"Mom." Kendall groaned. In reality, he never really noticed Logan's appeal. Sure, the kid was hot, but Kendall wasn't interested, not in the way his mom was thinking anyway. "Don't go there. I've just made a friend, or at least I think I have."

"Oh honey," She turned around, taking a break from preparing their meal to kiss the top of Kendall's head. "I'm just watching out for you, I want you to be happy."

"Still, don't push it."

"Fine." Returning to chopping her vegetables, Kendall roamed around the house searching for Katie, finding her reading an old Baby Sitter's Club book while lounging on the couch.

"Can you even read that well yet?" Kendall asked, ruffling Katie's hair and causing her to growl at him.

"I have a third grade reading level, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you're the smart one in the family." Kendall smiled jokingly, knowing it would bring a grin to his sister's face. It did.

"Yup. Now leave me alone. I'm busy."

"More like you're grouchy." He didn't miss her tongue sticking out at him as he walked away. Realizing his sister had an idea, he would read to pass the time. Locating his copy of _The Great Gatsby_ stashed away in a box he had yet to unpack, Kendall laid back on his bed and read until his mom called him down for dinner.

The meal was quiet. Kendall couldn't try to deny it when he swore he heard noises coming from upstairs. It was odd. He'd never heard any during the day. Only through the night so far had he heard the haunting sounds that upturned his every nerve, sending his body on high alert.

"Kendall?" His mother asked. "Kendall?" He continued to stare off into space with a look of shock on his face. His mom could have been in another state for all he cared.

"Butthead!" Katie called, bringing Kendall's attention back.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Oh, so you can hear. What is with you lately?" _If only I could tell you_.

"Nothing Mom, just a lot on my mind I guess."

Mrs. Knight smiled cheerily at her son. She had a glint in her eyes. Kendall knew that look. "Maybe we need a family movie night…hmm…let's see Katie! You can choose."

Katie cheered, no one noticing as Kendall slumped lower in his seat. Another Disney princess movie was on its way. He offered to clean up after dinner, taking his sweet time filling the dishwasher. "We aren't starting the movie until you're in here Kendall!" His mom called. He swore under his breath. Seeing Belle or Cinderella was not going to lift his mood.

Instead of dilly-dallying, Kendall finished the dishes quickly and headed into the living room. He took the open spot on the couch and rested his arm over the side. _Anastasia_, that's what they were watching. Kendall didn't mind it too much surprisingly. He liked the fact the movie was based off of a somewhat true story. Sitting back he enjoyed the movie, stunned that he was tired and the time was only a little after nine.

Kendall crawled himself upstairs and into his bed. He figured he'd get sleep when he could, knowing he'd be woken up in a few hours anyway. Or at least he hoped for that.

* * *

Breathing. Deep ragged breaths and hot air touched his skin, awaking Kendall. Checking his watch, always keeping track of the time, Kendall sighed. 12:01 yet again. He rubbed his eyes from the sleep, a loud, dragging scratch down the wooden walls waking him even more.

"James?" He wondered aloud. It was time.

A piece of paper hit him in the head. _Search. Now. Time is running out Kendall. _Kendall was confused. What was he looking for?

"Search? Search for what?"

Another piece of paper. _Do I have to do all the work? Help me find my way back Kendall._

"Oh…that's what you mean." Kendall stumbled out of bed, the floor creaking underneath him. He paced back and forth a few times, biting his lip and thinking hard. _Right beneath my feet…right beneath my feet._ "James, the only thing under my feet is the floor. Where could you have possibly-"

_The floor. _He couldn't believe he had been so clueless. Falling on his hands and knees Kendall crawled around the room, knocking over every paneling of wood and listening for the sound he was meant to hear. He waited for the hollow knock to come. When it didn't he let out a long sigh. He could've sworn he'd checked every board.

"Help me out here James."

Kendall stopped and listened to the scribbling of his pen against the notebook. He was ready for the next piece of paper, catching it before it could hit him. _Are you sure you've checked everywhere? Come on Kendall we're losing time._

"Losing time? How are we losing time we have all night dammit!" Kendall was getting angry. "Wait…is it under the bed?" He moved his bed, cringing at the sound of wood on wood scratching against one another. Knocking again, Kendall kept on searching, until he heard the sound he'd been waiting to hear. "James! James I think this is it."

Another paper, one Kendall hadn't been ready for. _Open it. We have five minutes Kendall. Don't make me lose another night. Please._

Kendall pulled at the board, watching as it opened willingly. Deep inside the crevice Kendall felt around, searching for anything that would help him. Coming in contact with a box, he gripped tightly onto the sides and pulled it up. Seventy years of dust smothered the old wooden container. He blew it away, fumbling to lift the lid, only to find that it was locked. "James, where is the key?"

"I don't know." He spoke. A chill snaked its way through Kendall's body. It may have been his imagination, but James' sounded just like he had in his dream, if not more appealing now. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head towards the sound of James' voice. _Please. Please don't be a black shadow. Anything but a black shadow._

Nothing. There was nothing. "James?" Kendall whispered.

"I'm right here. You still can't see me can you?" Kendall shook his head, thankful for that, or at least, thankful for no shadow.

"It's locked James."

"I know. Kendall I don't remember where I put the key. I only remember the box. Everything else is just a blur." James' voice was breaking. Kendall couldn't believe such a lovely voice could cry, he didn't want to believe it was possible.

"James, do you trust me?"

"More than anything I trust you."

Kendall exhaled a breath of relief. "I'll find the key. I'll bring you back. I promise."

"You don't even know-" James' voice was cut off by the shuffling of shoes being dragged across a wooden floor.

"James? James!" Kendall cried. He checked his watch. 12:02. James was gone. He replaced the floorboard and put his bed back into its place. Gently, he set the box down next to his bed. Why couldn't James remember? He needed him to remember. How the hell was he supposed to find a fucking key?

Groaning he took to pacing his room back and forth, before remembering something that happened earlier that day. Kendall stumbled over to his door, opening it wide. His smile brightened. There on the stairs was his old hoodie, waiting for him again, just like it had the night before. Attached with it was a note. _It reminded me of you. With you comes peace of mind. With you comes the thought of being free. With you comes the help I've been searching for. Keep this safe Kendall, you never know where it may end up._

Kendall hugged the hoodie to his chest and rested the note next to the wooden box on his dresser. James needed him, and whether or not Kendall liked it, he needed James.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm having way too much fun with this story. Sorry for the long wait. Blame my laziness and tumblr and other fanfiction that I've been reading. It's seriously a terrible addiction of mine. Either way I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

Stress. It was taking over Kendall's life. Actually no, stress wasn't it. It was James. Four days and counting, and he's all Kendall thought about. He didn't even try to deny himself of that fact. Kendall almost enjoyed having something to think about, something that distracted him from all of his other issues. After everything that had happened, a ghost haunting his bedroom was all the distraction he needed. He welcomed it with open arms.

Speaking with James late at night was the one thing Kendall looked forward to throughout the day. With a key now involved in the mystery that was James Diamond, Kendall made it his first priority. He scoured the house, checking every nook and cranny. He checked ever dark corner, disturbing every spider no matter how much they irked him. He had asked for James to trust him, and Kendall wasn't about to lose that.

That afternoon Kendall's phone went off. Not knowing of anyone who would call him, he checked the ID as a number he didn't recognize. Curiosity getting the better of him, he answered, "…Hello?"

"_Yes is this Kendall Knight_?" It was a man on the other end. That was all Kendall knew.

"That's me. Who's this?"

"_Oh sorry, I'm Robert. I'm the manager of the market in town. You left Logan with your application? Logan had nothing but great things to say about you, and knowing him and how he is I trust his judgment."_

"Oh, I guess I'll have to thank him the next time I see him."

"_Next time may be sooner than you think. When's the soonest you can start up working? Although I'd like to discuss with you the employee protocol and rules and regulations and what not. It's standard procedure for new employees."_

Kendall chewed on his lip. Hoping his mom would allow him to borrow the car he answered Robert. "I can be there in a half hour if that's good for you."

"_Sounds great Kendall. Talk to you soon."_

"Bye." Kendall hung up the phone. Wasn't he supposed to at least go through an interview or something? Then again he was living in the middle of Nowheresville Minnesota. _I guess they just really need some new help_.

After getting permission from Mrs. Knight and dressing for the day, Kendall headed off towards the market, driving down the now too familiar dirt roads as the tires on the station wagon kicked up clouds of dust behind him. The engine hummed as he drove along. He really needed to get his own car.

At the store, Kendall walked in and found Logan working the registers. He was talking with a buy who had his back turned to Kendall. The other boy is slightly shorter than Logan, yet he was wearing the same work uniform with the addition of a helmet on his head. When Logan noticed Kendall's appearance he called him over and shook his hand once he was within reach. _He's so formal._

"Kendall! Robert already called you huh? I knew he would. I guess I really talked him up about you dude."

"Yeah I probably owe most of this job to you Logan. So thank you for that. Who's this? Is this Robert?" The boy in the helmet turned to face Kendall. As soon as he saw his face he felt like an idiot. He could be no older than him or Logan; he was probably around the same age.

Logan laughed at that. "Remember my friend Carlos I told you about?" Kendall nodded, his gaze still fixed on the boy beside him. _Why the fuck is he wearing a hockey helmet?_ "Well this is him. He works here too. He bags everyone's groceries."

Logan made a disgusted face and Carlos nudged him playfully in the ribs. "Hey someone's gotta do it huh Loge?" Carlos turned his attention back to Kendall. "It's nice to meet you. Ever since yesterday Logan hasn't stopped yapping about you."

Logan blushed a fierce shade of crimson. "Carlos…"

Laughing Kendal reached out for Carlos' hand and shook it. "Don't worry Logan it's cool. And same. Uhh…Carlos why are you wearing a helmet? You're indoors and you're nowhere near a hockey rink."

"Oh this old thing?" Carlos tapped it to make sure it was still there and in place. "I get hit a lot."

"Like bullied?"

"No. I just tend to run into things a lot. Like lockers and doors and windows and walls."

"So you have issues walking in general?" Kendall asked, knitting his brows together in slight confusion and amusement.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Carlos is a special breed. We just kind of ignore him most of the time." Logan nudged the smaller boy in the ribs, Carlos pouting but laughing all the same, a light blush spreading over his cheeks.

"You're not much better Logie-bear." Carlos reached over and tickled Logan along his waist while the brunette fidgeted and giggled from the touch.

"Stop it Los."

"Make me."

Kendall stood there watching the spectacle with a smirk on his face. It was almost too obvious how much Carlos enjoyed teasing Logan. "Okay seriously Carlos get off me." Logan pushed Carlos away and straightened out the red apron hanging over the front of his body. Kendall didn't miss the frown on Carlos' face as he backed away. "So do you want me to take you over to Robert, Kendall? He'll tell you everything you need to know."

Kendall dug his hands deep into his pockets and nodded. "Sure." They started walking off, leaving Carlos to tend to the register. "You coming?" Kendall asked, turning around.

He shook his head. "Someone's gotta be here for the customers. Go ahead." Kendall only shrugged and continued to follow Logan throughout the store, making casual small talk the way there.

"Carlos seems pretty cool." Kendall mumbled, walking alongside Logan through the aisle where bread and rice were shelved.

Logan nodded, a smile appearing along his lips. "He is. He may be a goofball but he's my best friend."

"I understand that. I had a friend like that back home and then well, one thing led to another and we ended up going out-"

"Oh look here we are." Logan cast Kendall an apologetic smile, opening up a wooden door with a name plate saying **Employees Only** on the front. Following Logan inside, Kendall walked into the office-like room.

Sitting behind a large oak desk was a man with dark hair turning gray at the roots and clean stubble spread along his jaw. He had his head buried in a pile of paperwork at least an inch thick, surprising Kendall. There wasn't that much work needed to be done for a supermarket right? "Robert?" the man lifted his head, greeting Logan and Kendall with a thin lipped grin.

"Ahh Logan, and this must be Kendall, am I right?" Kendall nodded, flashing his new employer a sideways smile, not breaking his gaze. The man couldn't have been older than forty, but the gray in his hair made Kendall question his age.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you." Robert stood up and walked around the desk, taking Kendall's hand in his and shaking it firmly. "Based on your application you worked at a grocery store back in Sherwood?"

Pulling his hand from Robert's grasp Kendall answered, digging his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. "Yeah I did."

Robert rubbed his thumb along his chin, smiling. "So basically you've done this before and know how everything goes?"

"Erm, I guess so yeah."

"Well okay then." The man clapped his hands together loudly and walked around the room back to his seat. "Logan can show you where your uniform is and then you can start off rounding up the carts outside. Welcome aboard Kendall." Robert turned his attention back to his work without acknowledging Logan's and Kendall's retreat out of the room.

"Uhh…he seems nice…I guess." Logan shrugged and walked Kendall over to a supply closet in the back where they kept all the extra food.

"He's a good guy, he's just rather busy lately." He took an apron off of one of them many hangers and handed it to Kendall , waiting for the boy to slip it on over his clothes. "With running the store and helping his sister with her real estate business he doesn't really have time for anything anymore. Which is why he put out the **Now Hiring** sign.

"Oh." Kendall tied up the apron in the back before letting Logan lead the way back over to the front of the store where Carlos was simultaneously ringing up an old lady's groceries while bagging them. "So he's the one who sold us our house."

"Yup, how's that going by the way?" Logan shooed Carlos out from behind the register and took back up his position, smiling kindly at the next person waiting in line. "I'm surprised you've lasted three days. You're a legend."

"Oh yeah!" Carlos' ears perked up at their conversation, Kendall noticing the glow in the brown eyes. "You live in the old Wolcott house." Carlos squealed, almost dropping the old lady's bags and he placing them back in her cart. Everyone within earshot stopped to look at Kendall, giving him a curious stare. "Talk of the town you are. Have you seen any ghosts?"

Kendall chuckled a little, turning red under the hazy stares from everyone around him. "Nope no ghosts. Just an old locked door and a tombstone in the backyard. Totally normal if you ask me." Everyone still continued with the stares. _What, was there nothing better to do in this old town rather than staring down the new guy_? They all looked like fish, their mouths gaping open as they breathed. _Pathetic_. Beginning to sweat under the six or so pairs of eyes on him, Kendall excused himself to the parking lot so that he could round up some carts. He didn't have a chance to speak to Carlos or Logan again until closing.

Just as they were leaving the store, Carlos and Logan stopped Kendall from getting into his car. "So how was your first day?" Logan asked, laying a hand on the tall boy's back and giving it a good pat.

"Oh shut up Logan I want to ask more about the house!" Carlos butt in, nudging Logan out of the way. Logan scoffed, backing away from Kendall with a scowl. Unable to stop himself from laughing, Kendall placed his hands on Carlos' shoulders to calm the poor boy.

"Whatever you want to ask, I'm here to answer." He smiled, Carlos' big brown eyes shining up at him in excitement.

"Tell me everything! The tombstone, the locked door…what it's like to even live there."

Logan rolled his eyes and stepped back a little farther. "You know what Kendall, I'll just talk to you tomorrow." Kendall nodded his goodbye, lifting up a hand to wave while Carlos scurried over to Logan and pulled the brunette into a bone crushing hug.

"Bye Logie. See you tomorrow! Call me when you get home to make sure you get home alright."

"You're not my Mom Carlos geez. But I will, like always. Bye guys." With a wave of the hand Logan turned on his heel and walked over to his car. Kendall watched the boy leave, wondering why he didn't stay to chat.

Pulling Kendall's attention back to him Carlos whispered to Kendall, "Okay, tell me about it."

Kendall leaned back against the driver's side door of his station wagon and smirked. First there was something Carlos had to tell him. "You like him, don't you?"

Carlos' skin flushed with heat. He stepped away from Kendall, biting down on his lip as he did so, thinking over his answer. "No…he's just Logan. He's my friend. My best friend."

"Yeah, a best friend that you want to fuck." Kendall answered cheekily, enjoying the way Carlos' cheeks turned redder still from his words. He couldn't believe how obvious it was. He almost found it cute in a way. Maybe one good thing would come out of this move, or at least two good things. Finding James and bringing him back and hooking up his two new friends.

"Kendall, I don't want to fuck him."

"Yes you do. You want to hug him and kiss him and cuddle with him and fuck him. Admit it."

The small Latino boy let out a long sigh, his breath fogging in the cool night air. "Fine. Just…please don't tell him. Please? I don't want him to hate me."

Now Carlos really had his attention. "Why would he hate you?"

"He just, he doesn't see me like that okay? Now can you please just tell me about your new house! I'm dying to know. I wanted to spend the night there once, but I chickened out."

Kendall nodded, already having heard the same story from Logan the previous day. "So I've heard. But since you spilled a secret, I might as well tell you one of mine right?" The blonde tried to fight the laugh he kept down when he saw Carlos' eyes grow even wider than before. "You're just a little anxious ball of energy huh?"

"Yes! Now tell me! Tell me! Come on please? Please! I won't tell anyone." He was practically bouncing on his heels from excitement. Kendall didn't deny how adorable the sight was.

"I think a ghost lives in my bedroom." All the color from Carlos' face drained. The smile on his lips faded and he blinked his eyes repeatedly, staring up at Kendall in a stupor. He stumbled back a step from Kendall, needing to put space between them.

"A...wait, no…there can't be…REALLY?!" Carlos squeaked, tugging the jacket he had around him tighter, fighting off the cold air.

"Yeah, his name's James. I can't see him or anything…but I can talk to him." Carlos was shaking in his shoes now, either from nervousness or fright or excitement, Kendall really wasn't sure which it was. "You can't tell anyone though, this is just between me and you."

The smile Carlos gave Kendall made the blonde's breath stutter. It was so bright and genuine. "I won't tell a soul I promise. Can I…well what I mean to say is…can I meet him one day?"

Kendall leaned his head back and chuckled, ready to go home. He turned to open his door and slid inside the driver's side. "Of course. One night I'll invite you and Logan over. James only comes out at night."

"This is so cool! Ahh you're awesome Kendall. Okay well I'll let you go now, I'll see you tomorrow." Kendall couldn't help but watch as the small boy skipped away to his own car. Rolling his eyes Kendall started up the station wagon, listening as the tired old engine stuttered to life. He glanced at the clock on the dash, the green lights shining with the time reading 10:38 p.m. Smiling to himself Kendall pulled out of the parking lot and headed off towards his house, his thoughts hung up on James.

* * *

The lights in the house were off when Kendall pulled up, with only the porch light left on for him. Inside Kendall rummaged through the kitchen, finding something to eat, settling with making himself a sandwich. He was starving, having been at work for almost seven hours. Wanting to relax he made himself a spot on the couch and turned on the television set to watch an old episode of _Friends._

Kendall hadn't even realized he nodded off, not until he heard James' voice in his ear. "Wake up. Wake up Kendall." Kendall shook awake and rubbed his eyes. The TV was still on, along with the light in the hallway.

"James?" Kendall yawned. He felt around for the remote to turn off his show.

"Any luck?" James asked, his voice coming from right beside him. It bothered Kendall how he couldn't match the voice to a face, but only an old photograph.

Kendall shook his head sadly, his hair falling into his eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I searched though. How can you not remember where it is James?"

"All I remembered was the box and nothing about a key. Plus, it's not my job to remember. It's yours." James voice dropped, turning into a whisper. "You do want to see me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I…this is just crazy. I want it more than anything right now, but where am I supposed to look? You hid it almost 70 years ago. For all we know your parents took it when they left."

"But they didn't. If they did, I would have come back a long time ago. The key is the answer to everything. It's all we have Kendall." The blonde shook slightly, shivering from the aching cold that just whipped against his forehead. "See Kendall! You can't even feel that. You can't even feel me. You can't see me. Find the key Kendall, please."

"You, that was you?" Kendall gasped, rubbing his forehead lightly.

"I was trying to brush the hair out of your eyes. I love your eyes. But I can't even do that." The cushion next to Kendall puffed up a bit, Kendall knowing that James had stood up, now moving to pace around the room. His footsteps echoed loudly.

"M-My eyes?" He shook his head, his hair brushing out of his face.

"I do." The footsteps stopped and Kendall felt a brisk flutter of cold touch his ears. "Your eyes are beautiful. So green and vibrant and full of life." Kendall's heart drummed in his chest. James was so close, but he couldn't even reach out to touch him, knowing what would meet him if he tried. All he'd feel is the icy haze of James that followed his presence, which made Kendall think.

"James…this…this isn't the only time you can walk around, is it?"

Kendall waited patiently for an answer, the silence slowly driving him insane. "No, it's not. I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. But now, right now, is the only time I can interact with anyone. Which is why the last guy left in the dead of night, I tried to reach out to him, and he fled. But you didn't. You're different from anyone else Kendall. I just want you to see me."

"So, are you the reason why I'm always so…so cold?" Kendall was beginning to wonder if James followed him around, stalking him when he didn't even know it.

"Yeah. I just, there's something about you that I can't stay away from. You're endearing and nice, and you actually believe in me."

Kendall chuckled softly and leaned back into the couch cushion. "It was either believe or submit to the idea that I was going insane."

James laughed, loud and mighty causing Kendall to smile. He loved his laugh and the way it sent chills up and down his body. "I think you've passed insanity. Don't you see you're talking to a ghost?" Realizing James was right, Kendall laughed right along with him.

"I guess I am. But it's worth it. Having someone to talk to I mean. I look forward to this with you."

"Me too…but Kendall, you have to promise me something." Kendall's breath hitched in his throat when he felt the shocking cold touch his cheek. "Sorry, I just, I want to know what it feels like…to touch you."

"It's okay." James didn't have to know that was all Kendall wanted too. His imagination could only take him so far with this. He needed more from the ghost. And the only way to do that would be to find that damn key. Shaking his head from his thoughts, Kendall remembered what James had been saying. "What do I have to promise you James?"

"You have to do it Kendall, you can't back out, I don't know what will happen if you do."

Kendall was worrying now. "Dammit James just tell me. I'll do anything for you."

He heard James take a deep breath. "You can't tell anyone about me. No one. Can you promise me that?" No. Kendall couldn't promise him that. Carlos already knew. Kendall didn't think it would have been that big of a deal, telling one person about James. Beginning to worry, Kendall chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes darting back and forth across the room. "You. Kendall you didn't. I can see it in your eyes. Who did you tell?"

The malice in James' voice was enough to scare Kendall right out of his socks. So deep and threatening. "I…It was a guy at work. A secret for a secret. He won't tell anyone James. I promise he won't."

"Don't go making excuses. How could you tell someone? Did they even believe you?"

Kendall nodded his head up and down rapidly. "Yeah, he was just so excited and James…he wants, he wants to meet you. He wants to talk to you just like I do. Is that okay?" He knew it wasn't okay. James was angry, so angry he just left. Kendall listened as the footsteps retreated from the room, thumping in his ears as James stomped away. But before they were gone, Kendall heard him speak one last time before James disappeared for another night.

"Just find the fucking key. Sweet dreams Kendall." _Sweet dreams Kendall_. Just the way James said it, with such tenacity and intimidation chilled Kendall down to the bone. He stood up from the couch, taking cautious steps towards the stairs and making his way to the top. He turned off the light and walked down the hall towards his room.

Once inside he stripped out of his clothes. In the corner he found his Wild hoodie James loved so much. Kendall pulled it on over his head, along with a pair of sweatpants around his legs and flopped down onto his bed. He didn't want things to go the way they did. What was so wrong with telling someone? Nothing bad would come of it. It was only Carlos. Sweet and precious little Carlos.

Kendall buried his face into the pillow and tugged his blanket over his shoulders, shivering as he waited for sleep to come to him. He didn't like the thought of James leaving as furious as he did. Like he said, he had no idea what would come out of this with someone else knowing. The guy was just being hot headed. By tomorrow Kendall hoped things would calm down.

* * *

_The scalding water burned its way over Kendall's shoulders and down his back. He leaned his head back, washing out the shampoo from his hair when he heard it. Heard those familiar thumps. "Not now James." Kendall muttered, suddenly feeling insecure about himself._

"_Howdy Kendall." James cheered. Even though he couldn't see him, Kendall could feel James' gaze roving up and down his body, sizing him up. He heard a low whistle. "Am I interrupting something?" _

_Kendall's eyebrows tugged together in confusion, before the blonde looked down, mentally cursing himself. He hadn't even felt himself perk up, he couldn't even remember how he had gotten so turned on. Now, feeling the heat pool deep in his stomach, Kendall moved his hand down his skin and gripped tightly onto his erection. He pumped quickly, the loose skin shifting beneath his hand while pre cum leaked from his tip. Leaning his head back against the tiled walls Kendall moaned deeply, tugging harder and rubbing his thumb over his slit as he hoped for a quick release. "James…" Kendall breathed. "Just…ahh..go away for a m-moment." _

_Instead, Kendall felt his hand being shooed away. He opened his eyes, the dark shadow forming in front of him, taking hold of him and stroking his dick at a painfully slow pace. Not even reacting to James form, Kendall groaned loudly in the back of his throat. "Nghh, James faster…fuck." Kendall bucked his hips forward into the blackened hand, loving the way it felt as James quickened his movements. It wasn't long before Kendall was coming, watching as his hardened dick softened; his white seed blending in with the shower walls. _

"_Better blondie?" James chuckled, the dark figure moving closer to Kendall and pressing him up against the tile._

_Kendall nodded breathlessly. "How…how did that work? How did you do that? You're not supposed to be able to…to touch me." The blonde was so confused, the wheels in his head churning._

"_There are loopholes." James stepped even closer, the dark shadow disappearing into Kendall's body. _

"_James?" Kendall gasped, his entire body shutting down from the mind numbing cold, as if a thousand knives were stabbing and puncturing his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut tight. Even the heat from the shower didn't help._

"_Yes, Kendall?" James' voice was bitter sweet, almost mocking. Kendall would have been lying if he said it didn't scare him._

"_What…what are you doing?" The cold left Kendall's body as sudden as it came. Taking the chance to breathe, Kendall opened his eyes before wishing he never had. Blood was pouring from the shower head, painting the white tiles in a deep crimson red. James' shadow was nowhere to be seen. "James!" Kendall screamed helplessly._

"_Look behind you." James' voice echoed around the walls. Kendall stepped forward into the steady stream of blood, feeling it spill over his shoulders. He turned his body around, red blinding his eyes as he read what was written along the tile in the same bloody color that was beginning to stain his skin._

_**Find the fucking key. **_

Kendall shook awake, sweat dripping down his forehead with his hair matted to his skin. The sheet were tangled around his ankles and his pillow was on the floor. He reached up a hand to run through his damp hair, waiting for his heart to return to its normal speed. It was three in the morning and Kendall was quivering. Never before had he been so afraid to fall back to sleep.

* * *

So I'm dying to know who you all thought of this. Kendall will hopefully find the key soon. A great thanks to JamesxKendallxKames3 for giving me an idea on where it's hidden. Review if you want to! Or not, that's cool too haha. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Look at me! Such a fast update. Hope its alright.

* * *

Kendall never went back to sleep. He spent the night outside, sitting on the swinging bench at the back of the wraparound porch. The stars were bright, the moon high in the night sky. Just closing his eyes reminded him of that nightmare, Kendall shaking so violently after nodding off for a few moments, waiting to find himself waking up in a pool of blood. Glancing out into the field, he saw the old tree house where James' grave laid beneath it in the ground. It was mocking him, tormenting him to the point where he couldn't live inside his own thoughts. He just sat there, twiddling with his thumbs and fumbling with the strings hanging from the hood on his sweatshirt until the sun began to peek up over the horizon, painting the sky a murky magenta.

All he wanted to do was understand; to grasp the reasons why his mind was fucking with him. Why he was waking up in a cold sweat because of a nightmare that felt so unbelievably real. Sitting there he could feel the stinging of the shower on his back, he could still feel how it felt when Demon James relieved him of his frustration. He could still remember the terror he felt when he read the words dripping in red on the shower walls. Kendall just wanted to know why, and he knew the only person to be able to explain it to him was stalking the grounds as nothing but a memory. He was almost to the point where he wanted to rip the hair out of his scalp, until he heard his mother's voice bring him back to life, asking why he was awake at such an early hour.

"Kendall, honey, are you alright?"

Kendall turned towards the sound of her voice calling his name. Looking to the side he saw her standing in the doorframe, a mug of hot coffee in her hand. "Yeah, just couldn't sleep."

"You want to talk about it?" Mrs. Knight stepped forward and joined Kendall on the swinging bench, the chains creaking as it shifted back and forth.

Brushing the hair out his eyes Kendall gave his mother a weak smile, the action not reaching his pale green eyes. "I'm okay Mom, thanks though."

Mrs. Knight just sighed and leaned back against the rickety old bench. "You know, I miss the days when you would talk to me Kendall. The days when you would tell me everything that was on your mind. What happened to those days?" She turned to face Kendall, her blue eyes almost pleading. Kendall could almost feel the hurt they portrayed.

Not knowing what to say, Kendall just shrugged and placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "I guess I'm just growing up." Mrs. Knight reached out to brush Kendall's hair back out of his eyes after it fell again.

"I wish you didn't have to. I miss my baby boy."

Nodding, Kendall flashed her a real smile. A smile that made the corners of his eyes wrinkle. "He's still in here somewhere Mom." Somewhere deep down past all the secrets and lies. Somewhere where Kendall hid most of his emotions and his moments of weakness. He didn't need them holding him back.

"Well make him come back someday soon."

He knew that would never happen, not after everything he had been through, but for his mom he put on a fake smile and pulled her in for a small hug. "I'll try, no promises though."

"As long as you try. Do you want breakfast Sweetie? And when do you have to head off to work?"

"Breakfast sounds great, and I don't have to be there until 3, and then I work until closing just like yesterday."

"Okay, is there anything you want to eat?"

Kendall shook his head. "Whatever you want is fine Mom. Thanks."

"Anything for my baby boy." She placed a kiss to his forehead, and left him sitting there to take off into the kitchen to start breakfast. Kendall almost hated himself for not being able to open up to anyone anymore. But he couldn't help it; he'd closed himself off for so long, he didn't think it was possible to break down those walls he'd spent the last three years building.

* * *

Kendall felt like a dead weight as he walked into work that afternoon. The fluorescent lights were blinding to his eyes that swam with exhaustion. He walked over to the employee closet and grabbed the apron with his name pinned to it. Pulling the red fabric over his shoulders Kendall sighed deeply. He would have given anything to sleep.

"Hey Kendall." Carlos chirped happily, stopping the blonde halfway to the door, Kendall grimacing at the thought of racing carts around the parking lot for the rest of the day. Turning to Carlos Kendall managed a small grin and waved a friendly hello.

Carlos walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "You look like you've seen a ghost, you're so pale." Carlos mumbled, stepping back and noticing the bags under Kendall's eyes. The blonde ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"About that Carlos, you have to swear on your life you won't tell anyone what I told you about yesterday. Not even Logan."

The smaller boy didn't miss the tremor in Kendall's voice as he spoke. "I know, but why?"

"We had a fight yesterday. James doesn't know what will happen with someone else besides me knowing. He doesn't think it can be good."

Carlos gulped. "I won't tell anyone I swear. Not even Logan." He mumbled the last bit, but Kendall trusted him to not say anything.

"Thanks, that means a lot. Where is Logan anyway?" Just as the words left his mouth, Logan walked through the automatic doors. He spotted Kendall and Carlos standing close together in the aisle way talking. Kendall didn't like the look he saw pass over Logan's eyes. It was a look of jealousy.

"Hey guys." Logan said, greeting them with a forced smile. "Its nice to see you again Kendall."

"I work here, you'll see me every day." The brunette blushed a deep shade of red, obviously embarrassed.

"Of course I will. I'm just so used to seeing only Carlos." Logan sputtered out. Carlos' face fell, but only just. "Not that I don't like it only being Carlos. It's just…just…you know I'm just going to go get my apron and get to work." Kendall watched Logan scurry off, giggling slightly at the boy's embarrassment.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kendall asked, looking down at Carlos. He only shrugged.

"He's been acting off lately, I don't really know what's going on." Kendall clapped a hand to Carlos' shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't be so down about it. And don't worry. Your little crush is still safe with me." Kendall winked. "I won't tell a soul. Well except maybe James…but who is he going to tell? He's dead." He couldn't believe how openly he could talk about James with Carlos. There was just something about the boy that made Kendall trust him with everything. Those brown eyes shown with such a childlike demeanor that everything with Carlos just felt safe. He was Kendall's safe haven.

Carlos chuckled with silent laughter. "You're so open about it. You act like he's real."

"He is real. He's as real as you and me. He's just…he's a lost soul, trying to find his way back. I'm going to help him Carlos."

"Well, if you ever need help helping James, just hit me up. You can't go it alone right?" Kendall liked the idea of Carlos willing to help him. He knew he'd never tell Carlos about the dreams; he didn't want to scare him off. But it felt good knowing he wasn't alone in this.

"I'll remember that. Thanks Los. I guess I should work now huh?" He started walking back towards the front doors.

Carlos called out to him, "We'll talk later buddy!" Kendall smiled, happy to have found a friend in Carlos. Glancing around for Logan, Kendall shot the other boy a wave before realizing the anger in his eyes. _Well someone certainly isn't happy._

Outside Kendall basked under the hot sun. After an hour Kendall's shirt was sticking to his skin with light perspiration. He rubbed the back of his hand against his forehead and wiped away the sweat that lingered there, brushing the damp locks of hair that continued to fall into his eyes. It was so hot, he just wanted James there with him, to keep him cool, and even keep him company even though he wouldn't be able to speak to him. "Come on James." Kendall muttered under his breath, instantly feeling a cool breeze as soon as the boy's name spilled from his lips. Kendall breathed a thank you into the wind, and resumed his job of stacking up the carts.

When it was time for another day to end, Kendall made his way inside to put his apron away, meeting with Logan in the close encounters of the employee closet.

"Everything okay?" Kendall asked Logan, watching as the boy removed his apron from over his head, tousling his hair a bit as he did so.

Logan chewed on his lower lip, waiting a few seconds before answering. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

He didn't want to embarrass the boy any more than he had earlier, but Kendall also wanted to know what was wrong. "You just seemed off this morning. Like you were angry or something."

Smiling at Kendall's worry Logan shook his head from side to side. "It was nothing. I guess I was just agitated."

"Definitely. But why?" Kendall was prying now.

"Just reasons. So, how do you like working here? I wish we could talk more but, you're always outside while I'm stuck in here…with Carlos."

Kendall couldn't help but smile at the mention of Carlos' name. He just, the boy lingered in the back of his mind. "It's not too bad. I like working here. And working with friends is just a bonus." He wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder and headed them out into the empty market, walking over to where Carlos was waiting for them at the front door.

"F-Friends?" Kendall could hear the gulp Logan forced down. "You think of me as a friend?"

It was endearing the way Logan was shaking at this, anticipating Kendall's answer. "Of course. You're a great friend Logan. You were the first person to accept me when I moved here." _Well, you and James anyways._ "You're a cool guy." The smile Logan gave him was worth this awkwardness of discussing their friendship.

"Really? So are you. I'm glad I met you, really glad." Logan's voice squeaked when he said that, a red hue creeping up his neck.

"Aww, Logie-bear is blushing. What did you say to him Kendall?" Carlos asked as soon as the two other boys were within ear shot.

"Knock it off Carlos." The blush grew deeper, creeping up his cheeks. Logan chewed even more on his lip, Kendall afraid the boy would draw blood if he kept it up.

"Nope. It's fun to tease you. And stop biting your lip like that." Carlos rolled his eyes, and reached out to tug Logan's lip from the grip his teeth had on it. "It's a bad habit."

"Always like my mother aren't you?" Logan mumbled, pushing past both of them and heading out into the night.

"Someone's gotta take care of you when Mama Mitchell isn't around." Carlos chuckled, following Logan out the door with Kendall trailing a little bit behind. He loved watching the two interact. Carlos always seemed to be the one to show affection when Logan just shrugged it off. It was entertaining. "I'm just being a good best friend."

Logan sighed deeply. "I know. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Before walking off, Carlos pulled Logan into a softer hug this time.

"Call me-"

"Call you when I get home, don't worry I will." Logan held a little tighter onto Carlos before letting go. "Bye Los. Bye Kendall." Logan stepped away from the Latino and over to his car, just like he had the night before. Kendall watched him leave, wondering why he didn't stay back.

"So you're sure he doesn't like you?" Kendall asked Carlos with a thick eyebrow raised.

"Positive. He…he has his eyes on someone else." Carlos mumbled the words out quietly, almost too low for Kendall to hear.

This is not what Kendall needed. He didn't need this added drama piled onto everything he had going on inside his mind. "Well, he's just blind to your charm then. Don't worry I'll help you out with it bud." Kendall loved the way Carlos' eyes would shine when he said certain things. He loved the way that bright, pristine smile would show up along his lips, lighting up his whole face.

"Thanks." Carlos pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and handed it to Kendall. "Put your number in. And give me yours. This way if either one of us needs help, we can get to the other." Giving Carlos his phone he punched his number into the device before handing it back and closing his own phone.

"Good idea. Later Carlos." Kendall began making his way to his own car, surprised when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Bye Kendall." Carlos let him go slowly and waved as he walked off. Kendall couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

* * *

Kendall didn't even bother with making himself something to eat when he got home. Too tired to even make it to the stairs he fell asleep as soon as his body hit the couch. He groaned softly at comfort, it felt good to just sleep.

It wasn't even a shock when he was being prodded awake. He tried to ignore James' pleas for him to wake up. Kendall would grunt and turn on his side, "Go away." Irritated, James grabbed a cup from the kitchen and filled it with water, laughing when Kendall awoke with a start, punching the air in anger. "Dammit James, I said go away."

"I can't." Kendall watched the cup fall to the floor, still unable to see the person who held it. This was frustrating him. He just wanted one good night's sleep where he slept the whole way through, and James was ruining that.

"Yes you can. So go." He turned his body towards the back of the couch and closed his eyes. _Come on I just want to sleep. Please just let me sleep._ James didn't interject, instead Kendall heard the shuffling of his feet along the floor. He tugged on a throw pillow to pull over his head to muffle the noises, sighing contently when he could barely hear anything anymore. _Better._

"_Blondie. Blondie come on talk to me." _Kendall didn't understand it. It almost sounded as though James' voice was coming from inside his head. But there was no way; no way that was even possible.

"No James."

"_I won't give up."_ The insides of Kendall's eyelids began to burn the harder he tried to keep them closed. It felt like his entire body was on fire. Upon opening his eyes, all Kendall saw was flames. Tall, flickering flames of orange surrounded him, engulfing his body. Kendall tensed, twisting and turning and falling off the couch and to the floor with _thud. "Awake yet now, Blondie?" _The words chilled Kendall even with the fire. _What the fuck?_

"Stop it James! I'm awake! I'm awake! Dammit James make it stop!" Kendall was begging now, his skin burning and blackening right before his eyes. "What are you doing? STOP IT!"

"_Now now Kendall, where are your manners?"_

"Fuck manners! Stop whatever the fuck it is you're doing before I kill you!" Tears were sprouting at the corners of his eyes.

"_But see, you can't kill me. I'm already dead. Now, ask me nicely and maybe I'll stop." _Kendall couldn't believe what was happening. How was James able to control him the way he was? It didn't make any sense.

"James, just…just please stop. Please! It fucking burns. Make it go away." The fire continued to burn, torching Kendall's clothes along with his skin. He'd have to go to the hospital. There was no way he'd be able to survive this. "Please James."

The flames dispersed; Kendall's clothes back to normal, his skin not blackened at all. Instead it was slick with sweat. "Happy now?" James' voice returned to its usual tone. It no longer echoed along the walls inside Kendall's mind.

"How…how did you do that?"

The room was silent. "I can't give away all my secrets, can I Kendall?"

"Well when a fucking secret involves me thinking I'm burning to death then I'd like to know what the fuck is…" An idea occurred to Kendall, on just how James was able to do what he did. "You…you possessed me, didn't you?"

"Maybe." James' voice sing-songed around the room, Kendall unsure of which direction it was coming from. He could almost picture the satisfied smile that was no doubt playing across James' lips.

"You fucking satanic demon! What the hell is wrong with you? You've been controlling those dreams I've had haven't you? It's been you all along. What the fuck James. I trusted you. I thought…I thought you were my friend." When Kendall felt the familiar coldness touch his shoulder, he knew James was right within his grasp. "Get away from me."

"No, Kendall please don't push me away. I just wanted to motivate you, to push towards trying harder. I can't actually hurt you this way. I can just fuck around with your mind a bit." Silence, and more cold rubbed its way up and down Kendall's arms. "I am your friend. I promise I am. I just need help and you're the only one who can help me." His voice sounded so dead and lifeless. So full of pleading. And he didn't understand why, but it pained Kendall to hear him sound so vulnerable and weak. James wasn't supposed to be those things.

"I don't know what to say to you." Kendall muttered, stepping back and away from the shadow of cold that followed James wherever he went.

"Do you hate me? Please don't hate me." James' sniffled. There was no way. _Is he crying?_ "Kendall I won't be able to stand myself if you hate me. But of course, of course this would happen to me. The first person to trust and believe in me hates me. I shouldn't even be surprised."

"James I don't hate you. Just don't do that to me anymore, it scares me shitless. It's because of you I barely even sleep anymore."

"I'm sorry Kendall! I didn't know what else to do. The opportunity was just there. It was the one way I could force you to really listen to me. It was the only way I could dig myself so deep inside you that you wouldn't forget about what was important."

"And what is that? What's so important?"

"Helping me come back. You're the only one that can help me." Kendall couldn't believe how selfish that sounded. That was all James cared about. Himself. "I can tell what you're thinking. You think I'm insane. You think I'm full of it. It's written along your face, etched right in your eyes. Kendall this isn't only about me too. There's ways I can help you too."

Kendall didn't need help. He had everything under control as far as he was concerned, but he was intrigued nonetheless. "What do you mean?"

"Everything with your dad, and your family. I can help you with that. I can help you escape it all. As long as you trust me to."

"N-no. I n-n-never told you about…about anything like that. How d-do you know?"

Kendall felt the cold against his skin, turning his cheeks pink from the bitterness of it all. "It's all inside your mind. And I've seen it all. When I control you like that, I can see everything. All of your thoughts, your emotions, your memories. When I take over you, it's almost like I'm human again. I can even remember…"

Before Kendall was ready, his body turned mind numbingly cold. He couldn't control anything. All of his thoughts or his actions were turned off. "_Just let me try something._"

_James no. I told you not to do this again. Get out! _ Memories flashed across Kendall's mind like old photographs or a Power Point slide show. But they were things he never remembered happening, because they weren't his memories. They were someone else's. They were James'.

There were visions of a little boy playing happily in a tree house, his father and mother smiling at him from the porch and waving him over for dinner. Then it switched, faster than Kendall could blink. It was the first day of school, and a little brunette boy was crying as his mother let go of his hand, pushing him to join all the other kids in the one roomed school house. _Flash. _The boy was older now, he had just broken his ankle by twisting it when sliding into home at a baseball game. _Flash. _There was nothing but a rope now. A rope staring back at Kendall in his mind, taunting him as it dangled from the ceiling.

"James." Kendall whispered, and then everything went black.

* * *

_The reflection in the mirror showed a boy about the age of 18. Dark, chestnut colored hair was swept across his forward, styled so that it stayed in place. He was tan, with naturally rosy cheeks and thin lips. But the only thing that seemed to matter, were his eyes. A deep hazel, so beautiful they would take anyone's breath away. That didn't matter though, behind those eyes the hurt and depression was tangible. The boy shook with fear and stepped away from the mirror. Knowing that would be the last time he saw his reflection._

_He took the stairs slowly, leading up to his bedroom. Opening the door there was a little wooden box waiting for him on the bed, with a small brass key lying right beside it. James exhaled deeply and took the key in his hand and locked the delicate box before placing it underneath the hidden floorboard. He didn't want anyone to find the key, or to know why he was giving up. _

_Staring up at the dangling rope, James stepped up onto the chair, his knuckles white from gripping the key tightly in his hold. He talked himself into this. It was his only escape from a life where he would just end up dying anyways. Gulping, and nothing going down, James shoved the key deep inside the pocket of his pants before watching his life slip away from him._

* * *

Kendall awoke as though James' memory was a dream. "James. James you put it in your pocket!" Kendall squealed, as soon as he had full control over his body again. "James? James don't you realize what this means? James answer me!" But there wouldn't be an answer, not for another 24 hours. The clock on the wall had struck 12:02, and Kendall was left with nothing besides the answer, and the haunting of a pair of deep hazel eyes.

* * *

Things starting to fall into place yet? I hope so. Thanks for reading this! Love the feedback and everyone's ideas as to where this is going to go. You guys are awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well this took too long to update. I'm very sorry, but life is getting in the way (along with tumblr and other fanfiction stories), but I hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

It felt as though the room was spinning. As if Kendall was riding on a carousel and he just wanted to get off. He just stood there in the middle of this living room with a grim expression on his face. It was certainly terrified, but almost disgusted too. If he was right, then the key was still with James, being preserved along with his decaying body that remained six feet under the ground.

Already with the thought in his mind Kendall set off for the back door, letting the weightless screen door slam back against the door frame. He took long strides over the uneven land, hoping he wouldn't land his foot into a hidden hole beneath the grass that reached up past his shins. The moon was hidden slightly behind a cloud, and the rest of the sky was pitch black, with not a twinkle of a single star. As soon as Kendall reached the tree house he leaned back against the rotted out bark and sighed, taking a moment to look to the sky and then back to the ground where the old tomb stone lingered, a sliver of the moonlight shining down on it.

In the distance Kendall heard a thunderclap and lightning followed, lighting up the entire sky. Kendall was unsurprised, the weatherman had said it would be a rough one. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled slightly at the ends. Now that he had the answer, he needed the key, and if that meant digging up a grave in the middle of the night, then he didn't want to do it alone.

Patting his pockets and hoping to find his phone, Kendall came up empty. Swearing under his breath he ran back up to the house, another crack of lightning flashing menacingly across the sky. He found his phone sitting on the stair banister, not even remembering putting it there. Scrolling through his contacts he located the one he wanted and hit the call button.

Kendall listened to the endless rings. "Pick up, pick up, pick up." Kendall mumbled under his breath. It wasn't that late, there had to be a chance that he was still awake. Or maybe not.

"_Hello?"_ a groggy voice answered.

"Carlos? Carlos are you there?"

He heard a yawn on the other end. "_Kendall? Dude it's the middle of the night. What are you calling me for?_"

Wanting to spare Carlos the details until they were face to face in fear of Carlos turning him down Kendall just sighed and began with, "I need your help…"

Kendall was never one to ask for help, but this situation called for it. There was no way he could dig up a dead body, not alone, and not during the middle of a storm in the dead of night. It was almost too much for him to handle. Different scenarios from every horror film he had ever seen raced through his mind, speeding up his heart rate when he remembered how they all ended. He gulped, swallowing down what felt like sandpaper as he sat on the porch swing waiting for Carlos to show up. He tapped his foot impatiently against the weathered wood and continued to run his fingers through his hair. _Pull yourself together, you can't freak Carlos out. You need him right now. _After this night was over, Kendall owed Carlos big time.

He saw the headlights before he heard the car. As it came closer Kendall watched the tires kick dust up behind it as it rolled down the lonely road, stopping in front of the Knight house with a screech of the brakes. "Brakes are little rusty." Carlos called as he stepped out of the car. Kendall went to go greet him before stopping in his tracks. Why was the passenger door opening as well?

"Logan?" Kendall called out, noting the boy's short stature and messy brown hair.

"You didn't tell him I was coming did you?" Logan asked Carlos who only shrugged and walked over to Kendall.

"You don't mind do you?"

Unsure of his emotions, Kendall ignored the fact that Logan was there. At least he was another helping hand to aid them. That was if Carlos didn't back out before the first bit of Earth was dug up. Finding his voice Kendall spoke "No, it's totally cool. The more the merrier." Kendall didn't miss the smile that lit up on Logan's face at his words

"Okay good, because he begged me to come along. He just couldn't _wait_ to see you again." The last line Carlos muttered with malice in his tone. Not having the time to wonder why, Kendall pulled them both inside and shut the door behind them. "Anyway, we are at your service Kendall. Is it about James?"

"James? James who? Who is James? Kendall? What's going on? Someone tell me who James is." Logan turned frantic, his cheeks turning pink as he asked a plethora of questions within a span of ten seconds. His voice was high pitched and squeaky, and if Kendall hadn't been looking, he would have missed the jealous glow in his big brown eyes.

"Logan. Breathe. In and Out. Good?" Carlos rubbed the boy's shoulders and soothed him as Logan took a few deep breaths. "Better now?"

"Yeah," Logan exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment and calming his heart.

"Does he always overreact like this?"

Carlos turned to Kendall and shrugged. "He has anxiety issues, don't you Logie?"

"Don't call me that. And do you have to tell him everything Carlos?"

"Yup!" Carlos tapped the ever present helmet on his head and smiled.

While the exchange had lightened Kendall's mood tremendously, they were losing precious time. "Okay guys-"

"So what do we have to do Kendall?" Carlos asked, cutting him off. Kendall silenced him and decided there was no way around it. He sat them down on the couch and explained the whole situation. As he continued to inform Logan about the ghost who haunted his every thought, the boy's face grew paler and paler, and when he reached the part where James possessed him, Carlos had to hold Logan up to keep him from fainting.

"So…you're saying, you called us over here in the middle of the night…to dig up a dead body?" Logan asked, having regained his ability to speak. "And this is all because of a ghost?"

Kendall nodded and Carlos did as well. Logan looked between the two of them with his eyes wide, before buckling over and laughing. "Ha-ha I get it. It's like I'm being Punk'd right? Where's Miley Cyrus? Where's Ashton Kutcher? You're shitting me right now. There's no way. No fucking way. Ghosts don't exist."

Kendall shook his head. Logan was being an idiot and wasting their time. "But they do. And I can prove it to you, if you guys help me out. With three of us it really shouldn't take that long. I just can't do it alone."

"Okay, sure. We'll help you out." Carlos glanced at Logan with a shocked expression on his face. "What's that look for?"

"I'm just…I'm surprised you're going along with this."

Logan threw him a bemused look. "I'm only agreeing just so I can prove to you both that ghosts don't exist. They are merely a figment of one's imagination implanted by fear. Kendall obviously created this "James" persona because of the gravestone he tripped over in his backyard. It's nothing but his mind playing tricks on him. And I'm going to prove it."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Well then, show us to the shovels!" Kendall honestly couldn't believe it.

"So you're actually going to help?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we? We're friends right?" Carlos smiled, patting Kendall on the back.

"Yeah…just…wow. You guys are the best."

Logan and Carlos shared a glance between the two of them. "We know." They answered simultaneously.

After Kendall took the time to scour the kitchen for a flashlight, they all trekked outside to the garden shed. From inside Kendall extracted three shovels, handing one to each of them and keeping one for himself. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Now stop acting so shocked before I take us back home and leave you to fend for yourself with an old, decaying dead body."

"Don't even joke about shit like that Los." Kendall shoved the Latino playfully and started his way towards the tree house. Even though he memorized where the tombstone was, that didn't stop Kendall from tripping over it and causing it to crack, just as another thunderclap went off, followed by a strike of lightning.

"You know, Carlos, maybe we should go. We are standing under a tree in the middle of a lightning storm. Do you not see the injuries waiting to happen?"

Carlos shrugged. "It could be worse."

Sighing loudly and turning to the Latino, Logan took a deep breath. "Really? Enlighten me. How could this possibly get any worse?"

"Well, it could be," before he could finish the sky opened up as if on cue, letting the first drops of rain fall. It wasn't the kind of rain that started off slow. It was the kind that had you sopping wet in need of a change of clothes within seconds. "…it could be raining." Carlos said with a frown.

Kendall looked up to the sky. Why, out of all the nights, did it have to be storming now? He shook his head, blaming his bad luck. With a sigh he shoved the head of the shovel deep into the ground and upturned a pile of fresh dirt. "Well are you two just going to stand there in the rain? Or are you going to join me?"

Carlos tapped his helmet excitedly. "Let's unbury this bitch."

The first few digs were easy. Then the earth turned slippery and wet. Kendall cursed as he fell for the third time face forward into the bed of mud, and as much as he wanted to punch Logan and Carlos for laughing, he found himself joining them, because when he thought about it, it was pretty funny. And during that moment, he needed something to laugh at and to take his mind off of the task at hand.

Getting back up to his feet, Kendall wiped off his jeans and shot the others a smirk, with a trace of annoyance hidden behind it. Despite his mood, Kendall returned to shoveling, but it felt like they weren't even making a dent.

"Are we even getting any deeper?"

"No." Logan stated simply, standing there and staring at Kendall while he rested his chin on the handle of the shovel.

"Oh? And why do you sound so sure of that?"

"Because Carlos keeps dumping everything he digs up ONTO MY SIDE OF THE FUCKING HOLE!"

"CARLOS!" Kendall yelled, causing the Latino to jump and stop digging.

"Yeah Ken?"

Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn't even realized he'd been slowing them down. Attempting to keep his anger at bay, Kendall lowered his voice. "Could you please watch where you're dumping your dirt?"

"What?"

"Just look over at Logan's side." Kendall muttered, turning his attention back to the hole.

Carlos did as he was told and laughed when he did. "Wow Logan. Someone sure sucks at shoveling."

"It's not my fault someone keeps dumping their shit onto my side!"

"Oh…that's my fault isn't it?" Carlos asked shyly.

"Yes!" both Kendall and Logan cried. Kendall rolled his eyes at Carlos' sheer childness, yet smiled at the boy. Without him he would have been digging up this grave alone.

"Okay guys. Just, let's try and hurry this up."

An hour passed. It was the slowest hour of Kendall's life. His arm muscles where burning and his palms were beginning to blister as he dug deeper into the terrain. He was out of breath and his hair was sticking to his forehead in either sweat or rain or more than likely a mixture of the two. But he fought through it. He needed to finish this. He pushed on, knowing how much it would mean to James in the end, how much it would mean to himself.

Another 30 minutes or so passed. Logan had already quit. Against his better judgment he was sitting against the tree as the storm raged on, rain water dripping down his face and mixing with the dirt that remained there. "Are we done yet?" he whined. "I want to go home."

Both of the others just ignored his complaints and dug deeper. When Kendall heard a hollow thump, he had to tell himself it wasn't another thunder clap. "Carlos! Carlos! I think we've got it!"

Carlos squealed with excitement. He rushed the few feet over to Logan and slapped him a few times across the face lightly. "Get your lazy ass up and help us. Or you're walking home." Knowing he didn't want to walk the two miles home in a storm, Logan hurriedly got to his feet and joined them in the hole.

It wasn't soon before long until they uncovered the coffin. Kendall took a deep breath and swallowed all the saliva he had left. Bracing himself for what he would find, he pushed Carlos and Logan out of the hole and moved to open the latch on the side that kept it closed. Opening it with ease, Kendall jumped back in fear. Spiders were everywhere, crawling over the body that well…could you even really call it a body? It was nothing more than a skeleton. The clothes were still draped over the many bones, the fabric long since withered away into almost nothing. Facing his fears Kendall stepped into the coffin, accidentally landing on one of the bones and cursing. "Sorry James." Kendall called out, even though he knew it he couldn't feel it.

He bent over, searching blindly in the dark for the left pocket, or at least what was left of the left pocket on the pair of pants that still covered the skeleton. Fumbling his fingers around and trying not squeal whenever a spider hopped onto his hand Kendall finally felt something tiny and metal touch his fingertips. Clasping his hand around the key that held every answer to every one of his worries, Kendall moved to bury the key deep into his own pocket before stepping out and closing the lid on the coffin.

"Did you get it?" Carlos asked impatiently, looking down into the hole and whining when he felt Logan slap the back of his neck.

"No shit he found it. Why else would he close the coffin you dip shit?" Logan rolled his eyes and held out his hand for Kendall to take and help him out of the hole. "You okay there Kendall? You look a little spooked."

"I just stepped into a coffin and let spiders crawl up and down my arm just to find a key. No fucking shit I'm spooked." Kendall threw his hands up into the air exasperatedly and moved to run a hand through his wet hair. "I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Scared?" Logan asked, stepping closer to Logan and grabbing his hand.

Kendall welcomed the small sign of affection. "Yeah." Without even realizing it a tear slipped down his cheek. For the first time since finding out about James, Kendall was truly scared, he just didn't know what was frightening him so much to the point where he was shaking in his shoes. Composing himself Kendall reached for a shovel and began to fill the hole back up. "Come on guys. We're almost done."

Filling the hole went by much faster than digging it up. Once they were done, the boys returned their shovels to the shed and sat down on the porch steps. Their limbs ached from being overexerted and pushed past their limit. Carlos even moved to sit behind Logan and gave the boy a friendly massage, unknotting all the tension throughout his back and shoulders.

"I owe you guys everything right now. You didn't have to help me with all that."

Logan turned to look at Kendall, the boy biting his lip and closing his eyes at the slight movements Carlos made in relieving the stress from his body. "But we did. We're your friends, and you needed us. Even if it is to dig up a key for a ghost that doesn't exist."

"James is real Logan. He's as real as you and me."

Carlos stopped rubbing Logan's back. "What about me?"

Kendall chuckled softly. "He's as real as you too Carlos."

"Good. That's all I ask is to be included." Kendall rolled his eyes at the small boy and smiled. Then, remembering the key in his pocket, Kendall dug his fist deep into his jeans and pulled out the tiny key. He turned it over in the palm of his hands, wondering how something so small could hold all the answers to every question that was swimming around in his mind.

"Is it show time Kendall?" Carlos asked, watching him with curious eyes as he examined the key.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't you going to show us James? Can't you like, summon him here or something?" Kendall wished he could, but it was past the time of day when James could freely "walk" around and communicate with others. Kendall simply shook his head, causing Logan to let out an exasperated sigh.

"So we just spent a good three hours just to find a key? You're not even going to show us this James fella? You know if he really does exist outside the realm of your mind that is."

"Stop bashing him Logan. James is real. As a matter of fact, I'll prove it to you, right here, right now." Kendall stood up and stomped inside. He was really fed up with Logan insinuating that James was nothing more than a figment of his imagination dreamed up by his worries of moving into a house where someone had died. Stalking up to his room, Kendall grabbed the little box resting on his night stand. Taking it in his hand he turned out of his room and quietly moved past his mom's and sister's bedrooms before heading back outside to prove to Logan just how real James was.

He set the box down on the porch, thankful that the rain had died down to light drizzle. Removing the key from his pocket he inserted it into the lock and listened as it clicked open. Inside the box was a folded up piece of paper, along with a small journal bound in leather underneath it. Taking the old, folded paper into his hand Kendall carefully undid it, making sure the frail parchment wouldn't tear under his shaky grip. Before reading it, Kendall asked for Carlos to shine the flashlight down upon the paper. Kendall closed his eyes shut tight and begged, _Please James, just show yourself once this is all over_. Taking a deep breath, Kendall opened his eyes and began to read.

_Why I'm writing this letter, I'm not too sure. It's not like anyone will ever find it. Maybe I'm writing to reassure myself, so that I don't back out of something I promised myself I'd do. Whatever the reason it may be, I'm doing this for myself and no one else. As long as I know the reasons for my actions, then nothing else really matters, and maybe putting those reasons down onto paper will justify what I'm about to do. _

_I'm sick of life. Sick of being treated like I don't belong. As hard enough as it is to be bullied as I walk down the hallways at school, it's even worse to see the disgust in my parents faces. I'm a disgrace to this perfect life they planned out. I'm a mistake that they regret ever making, so why not end the heart ache here?_

_Not only am I unaccepted by the ones who are supposed to love me unconditionally until the day we part, but again the world has turned into such a load of shit. Everyone I know is being recruited into the army. If you're over the age of 17 and in good enough health, then you're being shipped off to fight a war we didn't even start. I'm not ready for war. I got my letter in the mail just two days ago, and I haven't stopped crying since._

_Some may call me a wimp, but I don't want to die fighting for people who couldn't give two shits about me. If I'm going to die, it's going to be on my own terms, and I guess that time has come. _

_Eighteen years isn't a long life, but for me, it's been long enough. I learned the easy way that life isn't fair and that nothing ever goes you're way, and that no matter how many times someone says things will get better, they don't. It's time for me to cut the cord, and it doesn't even hurt, knowing that no one will care._

_~James M. Diamond_

Kendall read the letter aloud, not really sure of what to make of it all. Once he reached the end, he whispered into the wind, "I care."

When he was ready, Kendall looked up at Carlos and Logan's shocked faces, wondering just what they were thinking about the whole debacle. Their faces were blank and pale. Logan's mouth opened and closed like a fish, staring wide eyed at something over Kendall's shoulder. Knitting his eyebrows together in confusion, Kendall spoke, breaking the oddly calm silence. "Guys?" Kendall muttered.

Neither answered, instead they remained there like statues. Unsure of what to do, Kendall refolded up the piece of paper delicately and placed it back in the box before standing up and turning around to see what the fuss was about. What met his gaze caused Kendall to trip over his own two feet, only to be caught and steadied by a pair of strong, tan arms. "James?"

"Kendall." The musical voice he'd grown to love over the last few nights filled his ears. Blinking rapidly Kendall looked up into the face that had haunted his dreams for how many days now? The thin lips, the high cheek bones, the sweeping chestnut hair, the thick, dark eyelashes and hazel eyes smiled over at him; all of it was too much to grasp, including the indent of rope along James' thick neck that had so long ago ended the life of one of the most beautiful people Kendall had ever seen. "Kendall? Kendall breathe!" But he couldn't. His windpipe locked up, blocking oxygen from entering his lungs. The last thing he remembered before collapsing was a blood curdling scream.

* * *

I guess I'm just a fan of cliffhangers I guess (except not in big time rush, because the ending of big time surprise was complete bullshit…not that we all saw it coming of course) Anyway leave your comments and reviews if you'd like, they are always fun to read.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: In all honesty, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. And please, as much as I'd love to, do not expect weekly updates. I just happened to avoid my school work this week, and plus I was sick, so I decided to write. And also I'm astounded by the response this story has gotten. Never would I have guessed people liked ghost stories…

* * *

Kendall's eyes began to flutter slightly but he didn't want to open them just yet. He heard their voices, arguing and joking. "What'd you do that for?" Carlos yelled, Kendall hearing the distinct sound of a slap across the face.

"Oww Carlos! His sympathetic nervous system just shut down draining the blood from his skin and depleting the flow of oxygen from his brain!"

"What? English please?"

"Ugh. You know medical terminology calms me down." Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long groan. "In other words he fucking fainted!"

"Oh. Well you can't just scream like that. You probably just woke up his entire family. If you did, how are you supposed to explain that?" Carlos pointed to Kendall's lifeless body cradled in James' arms. The brunette kept his head down, his eyes scanning over Kendall's face for any sign of him coming back to his senses. He didn't miss the flutter of his eyelashes, but James ignored it, not sure if it was of any importance.

Logan and Carlos continued to fight, and while in the midst of it James pulled Kendall's body around to the other side of the porch and laid him down against the wood.

"Come on Blondie." James whispered, patting either side of Kendall's face lightly in hopes that the boy would come to. "Blondie please. Please wake up."

A pale hand reached up to cover the hand James had placed on Kendall's cheek, James sighing a breath of relief at the touch. When Kendall opened his eyes he saw James smiling down at him.

"Hi." Kendall said, his voice rough.

James smiled even wider. "Hi."

Kendall attempted to sit up, his head feeling a little woozy at the quick movement. Not missing a beat James moved to sit behind Kendall, giving the pale boy a place to rest his head while wrapping his arms around Kendall's torso. "You okay there?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kendall rubbed his temple with his tips of his fingers, feeling a migraine coming on. "Are they still arguing?"

"Heard that didn't you?" James chuckled. "Yeah they are. I'm surprised they didn't notice when I took you away. Want me to go get them?"

Kendall waved it off with a weak flick of his wrist. "Let them fight. I think they need it."

James was so confused. "Why would two people need to fight?" Kendall turned slightly in James hold to give him a better look. The expression on James' face almost made him want to laugh. "Isn't fighting bad?"

Kendall simple shot James a weak grin. "They just need to. I'll explain it to you later."

"Okay…" James whispered before the silence overtook them. Neither knew what to say as they sat there together in the dark. From around the corner they could still hear Carlos and Logan's muffled voices, but Kendall drowned them out.

For the first time since James appeared, Kendall took the time to actually look at him. He was for lack of a better word, beautiful. In the darkness he couldn't see much of his face besides the structure of his cheekbones or the way his hair swept across his forehead at just the right angle. Despite the shadows Kendall could just make out the lining of James' thin lips and sharp nose and the slight glimmer of those hazel eyes staring right back at him. As clichéd as it was, the sight took Kendall's breath away.

* * *

Carlos held onto the shaking Logan in his arms. Even though he was shorter, Logan bent his head forward to bury his face in Carlos' chest while the Latino ran his fingers through Logan's damp hair soothingly. "I didn't expect him to be real Carlos." Logan sobbed, the tears blending in with the already wet fabric of Carlos' hoodie.

"Logan it's alright," Carlos cooed, unsure of what else to say to calm the crying boy.

"But it's not. Ghosts don't exist, they aren't supposed to exist. They are all just paranormal fallacies that excite our imagination into believing that we are communicating with the dead. None of it makes sense. He shouldn't be real. Why is he real Carlos? Why?"

Carlos was at a loss for words. "I don't know Logan. But for some reason, he means a lot to Kendall."

Logan unburied his face from Carlos' chest and looked at him. Logan's eyes were bloodshot and his face was pale. And all Carlos wanted to do was kiss him. Make everything Logan was feeling whether it was fear or pain, he just wanted to make everything that could ever make Logan look so distraught just go away. "Do you…you don't think Kendall…he doesn't like him does he?" There was jealousy behind Logan's words that made Carlos' heart shatter.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Dammit. I just…he's a fucking ghost for Christ's sake." Logan pointed over to where Kendall and James had been, finding their spot vacated.

"Umm…where'd they go?"

Carlos glanced around them just as Logan pried himself out of his arms, pushing Carlos away and rushing around to the other side of the porch. Once he turned the corner he exhaled a heavy sigh, his heart stopping at the position the other two were in. James' arms were wrapped around Kendall as they sat there, just looking at each other exchanging no words, only silence.

The first to notice his presence was Kendall. "Logan!" he cried, standing up and pulling the brunette into a hug. "Hey try not to scream so loud next time." Over Kendall's shoulder Logan tried to escape the glare James was throwing in their direction, but for the moment he decided to revel in the feeling of being in Kendall's embrace.

"You heard that? Are you alright? You look parched…and you're so pale. Kendall do you need anything?"

Kendall couldn't keep himself from giggling softly at the way Logan overreacted. "Hey Loges?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a deep breath." Kendall paused, allowing Logan to breathe deeply. "Better?" Logan nodded. "Good. Now shut up. I'm totally fine. There's no need to worry, and I don't need anything. Where's Carlos?"

"Right here," Kendall heard Carlos's voice, his usually cheery banter replaced with a bitter tone. Carlos rounded the corner with his hockey helmet askew on top of his head. And if Kendall was paying any attention, he would have noticed the sparkling tears at the corners of Carlos' eyes.

"Hey bud. Thanks for everything tonight." Kendall moved from Logan to Carlos, wrapping his other friend in a tight hug. Once Kendall was missing from his grasp, Logan instantly missed the contact.

"Not a problem. So how's the ghost? How's James? He still here?" At the mention of his name James was at their side in an instant, wrapping a strong arm around Kendall's waist with his left hand while holding his right hand out for a shake with Carlos.

"Hi." James smiled at Carlos, and gripping his hand a little firmer than necessary. Carlos winced from how tight James was squeezing his hand, but the exchange between the two went unnoticed.

"Hey." Carlos mumbled, prying his hand from James' hold and massaging it softly.

"So you're the one Kendall told about me…" James chuckled and Kendall blushed, Carlos and Logan not missing the vindictiveness lurking behind James' words.

Carlos stood his ground and reached up to straighten the helmet on his head. "Yeah, I am. I hope that's alright. I told Logan too…" Carlos paused when James' head turned, not only to the side, but all the way around so that he could face Logan where he was standing behind the three of them with a frightened look in his eyes. "What the hell James?"

James laughed. "I'm a ghost, this shouldn't surprise you. Logan?"

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Logan managed to get out before collapsing to the ground.

"No. Logan!" Carlos quickly rushed to Logan's aid, pulling him up and fanning him. "Kendall…he has anxiety issues. Will you help me get him to the car?" Carlos chanced a glance at James, his spine shuddering at the way James' head was facing the opposite direction as the rest of his body. It didn't matter if he was a ghost, it scared the living daylights out of Carlos.

"Sure Los. Stay here James okay? I'll be right back." James nodded and turned his head back around while Kendall helped pick Logan up and drag him over to Carlos' car. Setting the small brunette in the front seat, Logan came to, shaking his head a little as he regained consciousness.

"Are we…are we going home?"

Carlos placed a hand on Logan's knee from the driver's seat. "Yeah buddy. We are."

"O-okay. See you l-later Kendall. T-tell James I said bye."

"I will Logan. Be careful driving home guys. And thanks for everything; I'm really glad you go to meet him. Isn't he great?" Kendall smiled softly.

"Yeah, he's just peachy. Bye Kendall." Carlos started up the car, both him and Logan watching as Kendall walked back up the porch and around to the side of the house where James was waiting for him.

"I don't like him Carlos." Logan mumbled, still a little shaken. "I don't trust him at all."

Carlos nodded his head and put the car in drive. "Me either Loges." _But at least he keeps Kendall away from you. And that's what matters most._

* * *

Once Kendall was back with James, he walked the taller boy over to the back swing on the porch and sat down with him, holding his hand as he did.

"It's just so weird." Kendall thought aloud, staring at their entwined fingers and grinning, his heart beating a million miles per minute.

James turned to him with a sad smile. "What is?" he asked, squeezing Kendall's hand a little for reassurance.

"You. Me. Being able to see you. And feel you. And hold your hand. It's just…"

"Weird?" James offered, both boys erupting into a silent fit of giggles.

"Yeah." Kendall stared at their hands some more, just letting everything from the night sink in. James possessing his body, flashing memories from his childhood, Kendall calling up Carlos in the middle of the night to help dig up a dead body, fighting through the rain to find a key, and bringing a dead soul back to life. It was mind blowing. Like something you'd read in a book, but for Kendall it was one hundred percent real. But one question still lurked in the back of his mind, waiting to be answered. "Hey James?"

"Yeah Blondie?"

"How come…well how come Carlos and Logan could see you? I guess I just figured, or hoped, that I'd be the only one too. Does this mean everyone will be able to see you? Will I have to hide you from Katie and my mom?" The questions spilled from Kendall's mouth in a slur of words all jumbled together, but thankfully James could keep up.

"Woah. Calm down Kendall. First of all, they could see me because they believe in me, they knew of my existence. Despite what they tell you, they wanted to see me, or else they wouldn't have been able to. Only people who believe in me can see me and talk to me, just like you, Carlos, and Logan. So unless you told your family about me, then no, you won't have to hide me."

"So…you're kind of like Santa Claus…believing is seeing?"

James cocked his head to the side, his chestnut hair falling into his eyes as he looked at Kendall with a puzzled expression. "What?"

"Nevermind. It's from a movie. Way past your time bud."

"Oh…okay then."

They were silent for a few moments, their hands still interlocked between them as they sat side by side, James using his long legs to lightly swing the bench back and forth. A bit of light was just coming up over the horizon. Kendall broke his hold of James' hand for a second to check the time. _Another night without sleep_. He was going to have to call into work for this, even though work was the farthest thing from his mind. The thought of dawn breaking brought on even more worries.

"You're not going to disappear when the sun comes up, are you?" Kendall asked, turning to James and returning the welcome of his hand by latching onto his fingers again.

"I'm not a vampire, Blondie." James joked, cracking a smile and causing Kendall's cheeks to redden. "I don't disintegrate in the sunlight."

Kendall ducked his head in embarrassment, his blonde hair hiding his gaze from James'. "Oh right. Ghost, not a vampire. Sorry I'm mixing up my mythical creatures here."

James sniggered and reached under Kendall's chin so that he could have a better look at him. "Exactly. I have nothing in common with those bloodsuckers. Well besides the biting part. I love to bite, but only if you want me to." James winked, and if Kendall's cheeks had been red before, well now they were positively scarlet.

"Ha-ha. Good to know you have a sense of humor." Kendall mumbled softly.

"Mmhm. I can be funny when I want to be. Don't even have to try." James smiled smugly and let go of Kendall's hand, Kendall missing the contact dearly before sighing happily when James wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "So what do you want to do Blondie?" The brunette twirled Kendall's hair between his fingertips as he spoke. "Have any more questions for me?"

Kendall nodded, but decided to keep his mouth shut for now. "You really want to know what I want to do?"

"Of course. We can do whatever you want. There's no limit for how long I can be with you now." Kendall treasured the fact that he could have James' all to himself for as long as he wanted. He snuggled a little closer to James. It didn't even irk him, the way an aura of bitter cold followed James around, no matter how real he seemed to be, Kendall still had to remember he was dead.

"Then can I just go to bed? I'm exhausted." And thinking about it Kendall was. His arms ached from the shoveling and his head was beginning to spin. All he wanted was the warmth of his bed.

James frowned at the thought of Kendall falling asleep, but he agreed all the same. On their way back inside, Kendall scooped up the flashlight while James picked up the wooden box that seemed so unimportant now that Kendall had all the answers. Making sure to be quiet, Kendall put the flashlight back in its rightful place in the kitchen and stealthily made his way upstairs with James following in his wake.

Once in his bedroom, Kendall shed out of his clothes and pulled on a pair a sweat pants and a hoodie, basking in the dry warmth. Without a hesitating move he fell down onto his bed and pulled the covers up past his chin while James stood at the foot of the bed awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Well don't just stand there you idiot. Don't ghosts sleep too?"

"I'm dead. I don't need sleep."

Kendall really needed learn everything there was to know about James. "Right, well, what are you going to do then?"

James shuffled his feet, switching the weight from one foot to the other. "I actually, well now that I can move freely, I think I may go visit my parents' graves."

Remembering the note tucked away in the box, Kendall couldn't help but wonder why. "I thought you hated them?"

"It's been seventy years Kendall. A lot can change in that kind of time."

"Oh. Okay." Kendall yawned and shifted a little bit in his bed, letting his eyes flutter close.

James stood there until Kendall was asleep. At the sound of Kendall's heavy, even breaths, James took a few careful steps over to the head of Kendall's bed and leaned down to kiss his temple softly. "I'll be back before you wake." He whispered.

With no intention of actually visiting his parents at all, James stalked out of the house, the sun now fully up over the horizon. He was thankful for the fact he was no longer bound by chains to stay in the same place. Earlier all he could do was walk around the ins and outs of the house he grew up, learning all the secrets the old place had to hold for him. Then Kendall came along, and things changed. No matter the time of day, he could follow Kendall wherever he went. But there was always that little problem of staying by Kendall's side. Now that he was free, and invisible to most, he could do whatever he pleased.

Following where his feet were taking him, James hurried down the dirt roads in hopes he would find just what he was looking for. While he walked he tried to clear his head, but there was one thing he couldn't seem to let go, and that was exactly why he was doing what he was.

After about an hour or so, James showed up at the doorstep of a nice white house that matched all the other well groomed houses down the street. There was no peeling paint or ghastly weeds littering in the yard. Instead he saw a two car garage, cement driveway, and a lovely two story home.

Because of his…predicament, James had no choice but to let himself inside. The house was still asleep; nothing made a sound besides the old grandfather clock resting against the wall just inside the foyer. Rolling his eyes at the ticking chime, James made his way upstairs and stopped at the first door on the right. Pushing the door open, James slipped inside, quietly closing the door behind him.

There in bed, lay sleeping the object of his desire. Scanning his eyes over the rather mundane furnishings, James almost missed the second sleeping body in the bed, holding the other close to his chest. Both boys were sound asleep, and for that James was grateful.

As silent as he could, James walked about the room, looking for something to write with, anything he could get his hands on. Stepping over to the desk, James rummaged through the drawers, his eyes landing on a black sharpie, a pocket knife lying right beside it. Wanting to seem more…dramatic, James held the pocket knife tightly in his palm before retreating back over to the door. There along the molding, James carved six words.

Smirking at his work, James dropped the knife into his pocket and walked out the door, happy to know he hadn't disturbed the two sound asleep figures in bed. Knowing his dirty deed was done, James took his time returning home. For a moment he even considered visiting his parents, but letting the thought sink in, he knew all he would do is spit on their graves. He was glad the old fuckers were dead. They never cared about him either way.

Finally, reaching his old home, James softly made his way back up to Kendall's/his old bedroom and crawled into bed with Kendall. He wrapped one arm loosely over the blonde's waist and nestled his head in the crook of Kendall's shoulder. And he let his eyes close, wishing on sleep that would never come.

* * *

Logan budged in his soft bed and turned in Carlos' embrace to face the sleeping Latino. Logan knew of the crush his friend had on him, and as much as he found it endearing, the feelings weren't reciprocated. Carlos was the brother he always wanted. He was the boy in third grade who came to his rescue when a fifth grader threw Logan into the trash cans at the back of school for being a nerd. It was Carlos who knew everything about him, and Logan knew everything about Carlos. But the thought of changing their friendship into a relationship was one thing Logan couldn't do. He needed Carlos to be his friend and his brother. Not his boyfriend.

Then there was Kendall. As smart as he was, Logan was unable to figure out the reasons why Kendall had him twisted around his finger like a puppet on strings. There was just something about Kendall that Logan found exciting. And his deep dimples and green eyes and charming smile…Logan couldn't help but fall for him. And even worse as it was, Logan didn't want to stop falling. He wanted to be with Kendall. He still remembered how it had felt to have Kendall's arms around him earlier and the warmth he had brought to him. When he was with Kendall, it was so much different from being with Carlos. But he just didn't have the heart to tell the Latino. He liked to believe that Carlos had no idea Logan knew of the crush. Logan liked the idea of being oblivious.

Realizing he had spent enough time lying in bed and thinking of everything, Logan poked Carlos on the tip of his nose to stir him awake. "Carlos. Carlos wake up." Logan whispered, moving his quick fingers down over Carlos' sides and tickling the boy until he woke up.

Carlos stifled a yawn as he shifted in the bed. He reached up to rub his eyes free of sleep and smiled when he saw Logan looking down at him. "Morning Logie."

"Morning Los."

"Think Kendall's going to come into work today?"

Logan thought for a moment before shaking his head. "He needs some sleep. He'll probably skip out today. We'll just cover for him."

"Sounds good. I wonder what he and James did last night."

Now that was something Logan never wanted to think about. He hated James. He didn't trust him at all. There was something in the way he looked at Logan. It brought chills to every bone in his body just thinking about it. "I have no idea Los. But come on. Let's get up. I'll make us some waffles."

"Yay!" Carlos screeched, jumping out of bed and doing a ridiculous happy dance with a tent bulging in his pants. "Oops." Carlos mumbled, hurrying to cover himself up with blush on his cheeks.

Logan only laughed at Carlos' adorableness and nodded his head in understanding. "It's no biggie. You can fix that in the bathroom while I make you breakfast. Just _please_ don't make a mess in the bathroom. And stay away from my mom's nice towels."

Carlos blushed even redder at the thought of fixing the problem in his pants in Logan's bathroom, knowing he'd be thinking of the aforementioned the whole time he pleasured himself. "Okay…"

"Trust me Los. It's fine." Logan swung an arm over Carlos' shoulder and led him over to the door. Before they even had the chance to make it out into the hall something stopped them; something that scared them so bad that even the bulge in Carlos' pants dropped at Logan's scream. But this time Logan had a right to scream, and Carlos was screaming along with him. There, along the edge of the door frame, carved in nice little letters were the words. **Stay away from Kendall. Or else.**

* * *

So yeah, starting now, the story is going to get creepy. And I know what you're all thinking, Renee it's already creepy. But I was lying in bed one night, and I considered just how creepy I wanted this story to get…and well, you're in for a treat I guess. Then again I don't know if my writing can justify actually being scary. But I'll try. Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: So um, this chapter is quite interesting, hopefully it will hold most of your attention spans. Before we get to it though, I'm just going to type out my thoughts a little bit. Considering this is a scary story, and with its rating, I do want James and Kendall to consummate whatever it is going on between them. Although I don't want to pull a Ke$ha and have Kendall be a narcoleptic freak. So I have an idea in my mind about how its going to go down (because its gonna happen) I just hope it's alright. And I'm sorry if the scene in this part is unrealistic, but when Kendall and James are together I just see them both acting that way, sort of cocky and all hot and bothered and what not. Either way whatever I've said enough. I really hope this isn't a disappointment. Oh and thank you to everyone who actually reads this. I'm still shocked by the response.

* * *

"Hey Big Brother…" Katie called from the doorway, her brown hair pulled back in two separate pigtails. Kendall groaned and clenched onto his pillow, forcing the object over his head to drown out any noise. "Kendall wake up."

"Arghngh." Kendall replied, burying his face farther into the mattress and ignoring his sister. He had barely been sleeping for more than four hours.

"Whatever." Katie drawled, exiting the room without so much as a glance back.

A smile formed on Kendall's lips at the sound of his bedroom door being closed. _Sleep. Must get more sleep. And that was such a damn good dream I was having too._ With everything he had Kendall willed the dream to return. He tried clearing his mind, remembering the way James had been smiling, remembering the way his hazel eyes were teeming with lust as he pinned Kendall up against the wall. _Come on dream, don't fail me now._

It was too soon after Kendall fell back asleep that he was being woken up; this time by a pair of soft hands poking at his cheeks lightly. Fluttering his eyes open, Kendall grinned when he saw James at his side, leaning up against the pillows on the other side of the bed. He was paler than he had remembered, James skin tone a pearly white. It was almost dull looking. And his lips were no longer pink; instead they showed more of an indigo hue. And around the circles of his eyes were shadows, as though both sockets were bruised. "Mmm…morning James."

James chuckled softly, rolling his eyes. "I think you mean afternoon Blondie." Kendall scrunched his eyebrows together as he took a look at his watch. It was only a little past noon.

"Ew, barely eight hours of sleep. Why did you wake me?"

James' eyes flitted to every corner of the room, avoiding Kendall's gaze and smirking at a joke that the blonde didn't seem to understand. Pursing his lips, James lifted a finger and pointed south, before pointing his finger up. Unsure of what to make of his actions, Kendall chewed on his bottom lip in confusion.

"Kendall look down." James mumbled, his eyes roving over Kendall's body just as Kendall's green eyed gaze did the same. At the sight a red hue burned its way up Kendall's neck, reaching his cheeks and pinking them up rather nicely.

"J-James go away fo-for a moment."

"Your wish is my command." And suddenly the space next to Kendall on his bed was empty, yet the dip in the mattress remained. Kendall heard the faint sound of a chuckle as he slowly began to slide his hand down the length of his torso.

"James? You…you're gone right?"

A ghost of hot air brushed over the shell of Kendall's ear. "I'm still here Blondie." Kendall felt something soft tickle the side of his neck. "And I can still touch you."

Kendall groaned out, his hormones taking control over his body while slipping his hand underneath the band of his sweat pants. "James I don't want you to see this."

"Why not?" the low, musical voice whispered into his ear. "We could have some fun. Lemme see you touch yourself Blondie."

Kendall sighed in defeat and lowered his pants and boxers down around his thighs, his cock springing free and bouncing against his stomach softly; the tip angry red and desperate for contact. "Wrap your hand around your cock. And pump." James voice was darker now as Kendall took hold of his erection. The loose skin moved numbly along with the pace of his wrist up and down as his fingers slid along his length.

"Lotion." Kendall breathed out. In a flash the lump in the mattress was gone as an invisible James fumbled through Kendall's side drawer for some lubrication.

"Here you go Blondie." Kendall lifted his hand as the floating bottle of lotion coated his palm. To anyone else this scene would have called for them to faint, but Kendall was already used to this paranormal phenomenon.

Kendall breathed deeply as his hand started moving with better ease along his shaft. Again he felt the hot breath against his ear. "Imagining me jacking you off, huh Blondie?" Taking his bottom lip between his teeth Kendall gnawed on his pink pout as he felt James press invisible kisses along his neck.

"Fuck James."

"Yeah. You'd love it if I fucked you. If I had you begging on your hands and knees, pleading for me to give it to you rougher. _Harder. __**Faster.**_"

Kendall's breathing turned shallow, his chest rising and falling quickly. With his right wrist cramping up, he switched hands, sighing while he fondled his balls, squeezing them in his left hand before taking hold of his throbbing appendage once more, spreading his legs open a little wider. "M-m-more. Fucking more James. Please."

Kendall could practically hear the grin James was sporting. "I know what you want. You want my hot, moist lips wrapped around your leaking cock as I take you in."

"A-all the wa-way?"

"All the fucking way. Take you so deep I won't be able to speak. I'd let you fuck the back of my throat and suck on your balls. See how far I can push you until you cum."

"Mmhm _ohhh God_. What else?"

It was silent for a moment before James spoke."I'd lift my fingers to your lips, commanding you to suck while I sucked you off." James paused, taking the time to latch his teeth onto Kendall's ear lobe and piercing the skin, causing the blonde's lips to quiver.

"And then?" Kendall breathed, his voice ragged as his left hand worked on tugging his length. He had pushed his pants the rest of the way down and off his legs, giving him the chance to spread them open wide. Wrapping his right hand around the back of his thigh, he found his entrance and lightly circled the smooth ring of muscle with the tip of his finger.

"Then as I'd blow you, I'd dig my fingers knuckle deep, impacting the only spot I know to make you cry. To have you screaming my name in pure agonizing pleasure." Taking the chance Kendall pushed his finger past his hole, swirling it around inside the tight heat before brushing against that sweet spot.

"James," Kendall's voice squeaked in low whimper. His eyes were shut tight as he continued to pump faster while simultaneously fucking himself on his fingers.

"God you look so fucking sexy right now." Kendall felt James' tongue drag along the shell of his ear. "So fucking hot. Watching you fuck yourself like this."

"_Mmmmmmm ngh_ James. Don't stop. Don't ever fucking stop." Kendall was wound up in a fantasy. His mind was clouded over to the point where he almost believed it was James doing all these naughty things to him. As if it really were James' mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock and James' fingers he was fucking himself on.

"Never gonna stop baby. Then I'll drag my teeth along your shaft, and find what makes you tick."

"G-gonna be a c-cock sucking slut for me J-James?" Kendall darted his tongue out to lick along his drying lips.

"Always am. And then once you're at the moment, where you're falling apart and tumbling over the edge…you know the feeling?" He knew exactly what James meant. Kendall's stomach was twisting and clenching at James' words, waiting for that sweet release. Kendall nodded. "You know what I'm gonna do?"

"Oh _oh Godd…oh fuck._ What?" Kendall groaned, his body trembling just as the first few spurts shot from his tip.

"I'm gonna let you cum. All. Over. My. Face." James' voice was more distant as Kendall came. His muscles tensed, his toes curling from the undying pleasure he felt at his release. He had never come so hard before.

"Fuckkk James." Kendall gasped, coming down from his high and opening his eyes, only to find James visible again, his pale face smiling back at Kendall with strings of sticky, white cum gleaming on his cheeks and over the crook of his nose.

"Great aim Blondie. Only a few spurts didn't land in my mouth. By the way, you taste so fucking good."

In his post-orgasmic state Kendall pulled James to him. He darted out his tongue and licked the rest of his cum off of James' beautiful face before pressing his lips to James' mouth and forcing his lips to part with the tip of his tongue. Kendall loved the way the taste of himself lingered still on the smooth muscle rolling around in James' mouth. Before he could pull away, James nibbled harshly on Kendall's lip, drawing blood instantly. "Fuck!"

"Felt good though, didn't it?" James winked and hopped off the bed, flashing Kendall a pearly white smile. "Didn't know you were such a little vixen Blondie. Dirty talk and swallowing your own cum huh? Kinky little fucker is what you are."

Kendall shrugged, a light blush painting his cheeks pink. "I like what I like."

"And do you like me?" James asked softly, his voice smoother than before.

Kendall bit mindlessly on his lips before answering, meeting James' hazel gaze and smiling gently. "Yeah I do."

"I like you too." James mumbled, moving back to Kendall and kissing his lips tenderly. "So much, in fact I'm going to keep you."

* * *

Logan stocked the shelves, placing the cereal boxers in their places, matching them with their prices while bickering to Carlos about everything. And right now, like it had been since he moved there, his topic was Kendall. "We just have to warn him. We can't just trust this James with him. What if he ends up hurting him Carlos? We can't let Kendall get hurt. We just can't."

Carlos shook his head, aiding Logan in stocking the cereal. "Logan you have to chill." In the aspect of everything, Carlos didn't find James dangerous, he just knew not cross paths with a ghost. They had to let it be, not fight fire with fire. "Kendall is going to be fine."

"You don't know that for sure. We have no idea what this James thing is capable of. We have to stop him now." Logan finished putting away the last box of cereal before tugging on Carlos' arm. "Come on let's move over to the eggs. Robert wants us to stock those too."

They walked over together, Logan still fuming over James and everything that he was while Carlos hung by his side, deep in thought. James wasn't their problem. He was Kendall's. Together they began stacking the eggs, checking to make sure none were broken or cracked before putting them on the shelf. After five minutes of silence Logan was unable to hold back any longer. He needed to say something to keep the conversation going. To Carlos' dismay he continued to press the issue further. "We have to help Kendall, Carlos. It's imperative that we do. There's no way James stands for good."

Carlos threw up his arms in despair. "Stop fucking bitching to me about what we have to do. Has Kendall asked us for help? No. He's perfectly capable of figuring all this fucked up shit out on his own. Dammit Logan for once just shut up. Just because you're jealous of a ghost doesn't mean I should be the one who has to listen to your bullshit."

The carton in Logan's shaking hands fell to the floor, the smarter boy looking as though he were about to cry. His cheeks were pink as he fled the scene in search of mop, Carlos hearing the distinct sound of a sob as Logan scuttled off to the back room. Carlos stood there alone, shocked. He couldn't believe what he'd just said. He felt guilty for releasing all of his pent up aggression on Logan, but if he had to listen to him complain about Kendall once more, he swore he was going to combust. Why was Kendall so special? What did he have that Carlos didn't have? Carlos had been in Logan's life forever, yet the brunette continued to shove Carlos off to the side, friend-zoning him.

When Logan returned with the mop, Carlos bent down to help, picking up the smashed carton leaking of egg yolk and tossing it in the trash. "Don't help me. I don't need you." Logan whispered harshly, ducking his head down and starting to work on cleaning the linoleum.

Carlos exhaled deeply, rubbing his hand over his eyes and glancing at Logan, his eyes rimmed with red. "Logan. Logie I'm sorry okay. It's just, why does everything we talk about revolve around Kendall? 'Kendall this' and 'Kendall that'. I miss how we used to be; just us against the world. Remember when we'd be able to talk about anything and laugh and joke and not be at each other's throats?"

Logan nodded slowly, meeting Carlos' gaze. The expression on Logan's face, the soft, sideways smirk didn't match his emotions. "Maybe I'm not the only one who's jealous. Get it through that thick hockey helmet wearing head of yours. I'm never going to love you, at least not in the way you want me to. You and I are never going to happen, ever. So quit trying to protect me and doing things for me out of sympathy. It's all just a waste on your part."

Carlos mouth fell open, jaw hanging slack, shocked by the malice in Logan's usually kind voice. He swallowed down what felt like sandpaper, fighting the tears that sparked in the corners of his eyes. "W-w-well then. F-fine. Fix your own fucking problems. You want to get your ass kicked by a fucking ghost? Be my guest. You want to throw away our friendship for someone you barely know? Wow Logan. Wow. I'm glad I mean so much to you, that you can just throw me away like this. I don' care what you do anymore. Go to hell."

Carlos stalked off without even the simplest of glances back. As soon as he was out of Logan's hearing range, Carlos rounded the corner and leaned against the wooden edge of the shelf. Sliding down the side, he hugged his knees to his chest and cried, sobbing harder than he'd ever let anyone know. He couldn't believe it. After knowing him for 14 years, he and Logan were torn apart in the spam of a week. And the sad part was, Carlos couldn't even blame Kendall. The blonde had no idea of his influence over Logan, with him being too immersed in his own little fantasy world. And turning on Kendall would just ruin the friendship Carlos had created. "Fuck!" Carlos mumbled, jumping to his feet and wiping the tears from his eyes. Pulling his right arm back he punched the shelf as hard as he could, feeling his knuckles bruise at the impact. "I'm out." He mumbled under his breath, untying the red apron from around his waist and throwing it to the floor. He quit.

* * *

At home Kendall finally pulled himself out of bed after cuddling for what felt like hours with James. He was even getting used to the shadow of cold that lingered wherever James had been. It was almost comforting in a way. Dressing for the day, or well afternoon, he pulled on a different pair of sweat pants and a tee. "Coming James? It's time to test whether or not you're right."

James cocked his head in confusion. "Right about what?"

"Whether or not Katie and my mom will be able to see you." Kendall grabbed a strong hold on James' forearm and pulled him along with him. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kendall released his grip on James, knowing it would be odd for him to hold onto nothing but thin air. Or at least, that was how his family would see it.

"Morning sleepy head." Mrs. Knight smiled from the kitchen table, a multitude of applications sitting in front of her untouched. Kendall was astonished. She couldn't even see James standing right beside him with a cold hand placed on the small of his back.

"Hey Mom." He walked over and kissed the side of her temple lovingly. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, just some more jobs I need to apply for. Some lady wants help with her real estate business, so I'm thinking of applying as her secretary."

Kendall took the paper from her and examined it, a smile forming on his lips. "Hey that's Logan's mom. You'd be working for her! You should do it. I bet you'd even get the job too, because Logan and I are buds."

Mrs. Knight placed the tip of her finger to her lips, contemplating Kendall's comment. "I think I will. Thanks darling."

"Not a problem."

"You know, if you want something to do, Katie wants help building a garden in the back yard. I know it's late in the season but, if it wouldn't be a bother, you should maybe help her out."

Kendall loved his little sister, but gardening was not a forte of his. Sighing lightly Kendall found his shoes at the back door and shoved his feet in them before ambling outside. There in the tall grass his sister lay down watching the clouds roll by one by one. "Katie." Kendall said, causing her little body to jump in surprise as she sat up upon her brother's arrival. Kneeling down on the ground beside her, Kendall smiled.

"Look who decided to wake up." Katie teased, sticking her tongue out at Kendall and giggling.

"You'll understand when you're a teenager. Sleep is important for us. Help us grow strong bones and what not."

"That's milk dummy." Having the upper hand Katie fell back against the ground with a giggle. Kendall couldn't help grinning from ear to ear, knowing he had made Katie happy. Although he didn't understand why, he knew she loved showing him up, making him sound stupid just to prove her intelligence, which was impressive for a girl her age.

"Whatever, sleep helps that too." Kendall reached over to where she rested beside him and tugged on her pigtail gently.

"Stop!" She said, pulling her hair from his light hold.

"Oh, defensive."

"No I just don't want you playing with my hair." She whined. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Mom said you wanted to plant a garden?" Katie shook her head at his inquiry, Kendall sighing in relief.

"I did, but now I just wanna watch the clouds. Do it with me! Please Big Brother? We'll name them!"

Kendall liked the idea. It was a relaxing activity that required no movement on his behalf. He also liked the fact that Katie was acting her age for once. Sometimes it worried him how grown up she seemed. With everything that happened he didn't want her to miss out on her childhood.

Lying down in the grass, Kendall put one arm behind his head. Katie laid next to him on the his left with James on his right. The latter's head rested on his chest, moving up and down smoothly to the rhythm of his heart. Between their bodies James clasped their fingers together, first glancing at Kendall with a small smile on those thin lips before turning his attention to the sky.

Maybe an hour or two later, they took a break. Kendall couldn't believe the imagination his little sister had, naming every cloud after bunnies or turtles or even elephants. Katie even conjured up a story about them. How they were all on their way to a tea party with the queen at Disney World. He loved this side of his sister; he wished she showed it more often.

"Thank you for playing with me Kendy." They both were sitting up now, and Katie moved to kiss Kendall's cheek softly before rushing back towards the house with a skip in her step. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Kendall heard the muffled sound of laughter.

There in the grass next to him James was rolling around, clutching onto his stomach and laughing harder than Kendall believed possible. Wanting in on the joke Kendall asked what was so funny, but instead had to wait until James calmed down before receiving an answer. "Kendy!" James breathed. "Your nickname is Kendy!"

Kendall's cheeks pinked at the embarrassing name. He wasn't a fan of it, but that's what his family had been calling him since he was just a little tyke in diapers. "Shut up." Kendall pouted, his cheeks now inflamed as he started playing with his hair to calm down.

"No. Oh my God that is the best nickname ever. Mind if I call you Kendy? Aww, Blondie would you prefer that?" Groaning Kendall pinched the bridge of his noise in annoyance. He loved the name 'blondie'. It was unique and no one else had called him that before James had. It was special to him in a way. Though he knew if he brought it up he'd sound like a total girl and James would continue to tease him even more.

"No, just call me Blondie. Please. Anything but Kendy."

James' lips formed into a pout. "You're no fun. Kendy is a great name. Makes you sound like a girl."

In a flash Kendall was on top of him, pinning him to the ground. That carefree, perfect smile was gone and in its place was a countenance of confusion. "I am not a girl, James."

James reached up between their bodies and tickled the sides of Kendall's hips softly underneath the fabric of his shirt. "Well right now you're not. You're trying to be all defensive and dominant. It's hot." James leaned up and trailed kisses along Kendall's neck, smiling into his skin while the blonde practically turned to jello above him. "But you're not really dominant are you? At least you weren't earlier."

Pulling back his lips James barred his teeth, grazing them along the smooth flesh, his incisors just barely making a mark. "_Ohhh yeah James_," Kendall moaned, without really noticing what he was saying. Lifting his head, he shook it side to side to clear his mind. "I am not submissive."

James moved his hands from Kendall's waist to wrap around his neck, tugging Kendall to him and turning his head to the side. "But you are." He breathed against the shell of his ear, teasing Kendall's skin with his tongue. "You like the idea of being controlled. Admit it."

_Jesus fuck what is he doing to me_? Kendall could practically feel himself beginning to perk up again but he willed himself to stay flaccid, he didn't need another repeat of earlier, no matter how amazing it had been. Deciding instead to just ignore the situation completely, Kendall lifted himself off of James and walked away, chuckling at the look of utter bewilderment displayed across James' features. "Nope. Never." Kendall mumbled, before running ahead of James and beating him back to the house.

* * *

That night Kendall got a call from Carlos, the innocent boy's broken words flowing through the receiver with barely any coherency. Without knowing what else to do, Kendall offered for Carlos to come over and stay with him for the night, along with James.

Once the Latino was at his doorstep, Kendall welcomed him in with open arms, giving the smaller boy a big hug. It killed Kendall to see Carlos actually crying. He didn't expect any tears. Not wanting to upset him anymore than he already was, Kendall settled them together on the couch, Kendall leaning into James' figure as they watched a movie, one he hoped that would lift Carlos' spirits. It brought a smile to his face every time Carlos laughed or chuckled at the simple plot development. But the blonde dreaded the ending, because he knew once the final credits were rolling, Carlos and him would have to talk about what would happen, because his inner girl knew that was the best way to solve all problems. They had to talk it out.

To Carlos' surprise James never shot him any menacing glares. All he noted was the look of sadness in those eyes. Maybe he had been right, James really wasn't dangerous, or maybe the threatening note had been issued solely towards Logan. After all his little crush on Kendall was painfully obvious to everyone except the aforementioned.

When the movie ended Carlos sat up, gave James a look as if to say "I mean nothing by this," and moved to give Kendall a hug. It was what he needed at the moment. He needed the closeness. He needed to make sure someone cared, and Kendall did. Even James didn't mind it.

Unable to move on without being nosy, Kendall eventually just spit out the question lingering at the tip of his tongue. "Okay Carlos, spill. What happened?"

Carlos told the story of the day's events, leaving out the minor detail of what happened when he and Logan had woken up that morning, and leaving out the fact that Logan practically worshipped the ground Kendall walked on. Through the story, Kendall's eyes swam with emotion and sympathy for the smaller boy. Kendall would never have expected Logan to act so heartless. Then again with the way Carlos explained it, Logan was worked up over college applications and just didn't seem to have time for him anymore. The excuse seemed realistic enough for Kendall, but not enough to give Logan the right to bite his best friend's head off and break his heart all at once. It just didn't make complete sense to him.

Once everything Carlos needed to say was off his chest, all three boys sighed, Kendall unsure of what to say to provide comfort to the smaller boy. Instead he decided to play a game. He even brought up the idea of prank calling Logan just to get back at him, only to have that idea shot down immediately afterward.

"No, he'd know it's us. I don't even think anyone else has his number."

"We could blame it on random number dialing. Come it could be fun."

Carlos' idea of fun wasn't revenge, or playing pranks on Logan. He just wanted his best friend back, despite the lack of romantic interest Logan held in Carlos. "No Kendall we really shouldn't. I don't want to do that to him."

"Why not? We could just freak him out a little. It wouldn't be anything major, I promise." Again Carlos negated the idea, both boys returning their attention to some random game of cards while James loomed there in the background, arms wrapped around Kendall's waist while he thought of his own plan.

James liked Carlos. He was a nice kid. But Logan, Logan was standing in the way of what James wanted. Of what James had been dreaming of having since all those years back when he was a living, breathing teenage boy just like the two sitting before him. Oh, there was no way James would let Logan get away with breaking Carlos' heart. He knew the reason why Logan had done it. It wasn't because of college applications, it was because of Kendall. Since the night before Logan's feelings for Kendall were almost palpable, the blonde just too dimwitted to even notice. But James couldn't have that. He couldn't have Logan fucking up his chances. The brunette would pay, and there was only one way he would go about it, he just needed a plan.

* * *

If anyone has any good ideas for what James could do, please don't hesitate to message me about it. Right now I'm running dry for what he could do, so I'd love to have something to bounce ideas off of. Anyway, thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Well I wasn't planning on opening the plot just yet, but I was on a roll here. I really like this chapter, but I let my imagination get the best of me. There is very minor kogan and this is mainly Logan's point of view. Just don't shoot me alright?

* * *

Logan didn't even bother to notice Carlos' abrupt departure out the door. When he found the red apron collecting dust on the tiled floor, he picked up the thin fabric and returned it to the back room, hanging it where it belonged. Upon returning back to his work, Logan's mind reeled, the wheels in his brain churning as he considered the logistics to James' existence. It still didn't make any sense to him, none at all. Logan didn't like having all the answers. Having the answers meant being one step ahead of the game, and he'd be damned if James got the best of him.

It didn't take until about halfway through his shift when Carlos' absence started shrouding Logan like a shadow. He expected to turn his head to find that kind smile he knew so well; the one that reached the corners of those brown eyes he loved so much. It took everything he had not to pull out his phone and apologize, but then again, he knew Carlos would come back to him. He had no one else to go to. Sooner or later the perky little Latino would crawl back on his hands and knees, and Logan would welcome him with open arms. He wouldn't be the one to give in first.

When it came time to close up the place, Logan couldn't help but drag himself out of the door. Never before had he locked up all by himself, without his perky friend making some ridiculous joke or tugging on his arm begging him to go see a movie since they were out of work. Now Logan just felt empty without Carlos around. It was weird. He made a move, extracting his cell phone from his pocket only to stare at the screen, the LCD light shining back at him with his finger hovering over Carlos' contact information. _No. I'm not going to do it_. Logan shoved his phone back in his pocket and cursed himself. He would wait as long as he had to, even if it meant walking to his car all alone in the dark, without even so much as a comforting hug goodbye.

He turned into his driveway, unsurprised to see his house void of life. Not even the porch light was left on for him. "Thanks a lot mom and dad," he muttered, climbing out of his car and fumbling for his keys, flipping through them to locate the one that would allow him entrance into his house. Finding the key he sighed in relief and walked inside, instantly flicking on the hall light and kicking off his shoes. Just as he was about to walk up the steps to his room, his stomach decided differently. Logan groaned when it gurgled slightly. Instead he made his way into the kitchen to make a quick sandwich.

Logan scoured their cupboards for bread, using the last two pieces for his late night snack. "You'd think in a house full of doctors we'd at least have food." Grumbling at his parents' stupidity Logan scooped up some ham and cheese, slapping it on the two pieces of bread and taking a delighted bite. "Mmmm." Standing over the counter he finished the sandwich in record time. Quickly, before heading up to his room he grabbed a Red Bull from the fridge. It was about to be a very long night.

Up in his room he rushed over to his desk and started up his laptop. Not bothering to turn on his bedroom light he shuffled out of his work clothes and rummaged around his room by the light of his computer and dressed into a pair of basketball shorts and tank top. It felt like ninety degrees in his bedroom. Once his computer was up and running he signed himself in and entered Google. He had a lot of research to do.

The first thing he typed into the search bar was simple enough, '_Do ghosts exist'_. He almost wanted to slap himself for how stupid of a question that was. In all honesty it was truly ridiculous. After tonight he'd have to delete his internet history. He didn't want a reminder that he was actually gullible enough to research this.

Scrolling down the page Logan pushed right past the 'Wiki Answers' and 'Wikipedia'. Only idiots ever really read that crap. No, he needed something reliable. A credible source that would give him at least some comfort over actually believing that James was real, otherwise they were all crazy. Him, Kendall, and Carlos, yeah that was it. They were all just out of their minds. It must have been the weather. It had been irregularly hot this late in the season for Minnesota. Yeah, that made sense.

Finally after a few minutes of what felt like endless scrolling Logan found a site that perked his interest. Clicking on the link the webpage opened up, along with an eerie audio that started playing as soon as the page loaded that had Logan jumping out of his seat in fright. "Get ahold of yourself Logan." He moved as quickly as he could to silence his speakers before focusing on the text.

His eyes roved over the little black words as he squinted in the dark, retaining the information like water. The farther he read down the page the more his stomach started to squirm and not the good kind of squirming. Not like butterflies or the feeling he would get just before a sweet release. It was tiny little knives stabbing themselves in his intestines. Logan swore he was going to be sick. Everything he read just seemed so unbelievably real.

As soon as he was finished he looked up the author, Reginald Bitters, noting him to be a professor who specialized in findings and teachings of the supernatural. Reinforcing his thirst for knowledge Logan typed the professor's name in the search bar next, just to see what popped up.

Online he found an autobiography in which Bitters had written just recently. Logan scanned the endless text of the professor's own paranormal experiences, one in particular had Logan almost heaving after reading.

"_Ghosts are lost souls condemned to plague the living with their hauntings. They are said to have lived unfulfilled lives, leading them to stay behind before being able to pass on. People hear a strange sound and instantly think, "Oh, it's just a ghost," and they proceed to laugh about their naivety. Not every little unexplained phenomenon in this world can be trailed back to these delicate creatures. _

_With the study of ghosts comes that of demons. Creatures summed up from the devil whose sole purpose is terrify humans to the point of insanity, leading to amassed suicide or even selling your soul to Satan in hopes of a better life. Demons are different from ghosts. Unlike ghosts, demons you can see, you can feel, you can hear. They have a way of getting under your skin and sinking in. Once you cross paths with a demon, you're stuck, forever in the world between that of life and death." _

Logan was at the point of hyperventilation. Surely the information didn't seem like much, could even be considered a snippet of a horror story in the making. Except for the one sentence that seemed etched in the back of Logan's mind. _"Demons you can see, you can feel, you can hear." _Maybe Logan was going insane, but that explained exactly what James was. They had interacted with him on a level that wasn't realistically possible for a ghost. Then again was any of this realistic anymore?

Unable to calm himself Logan closed his laptop and flopped over onto his bed. Pulling the sheet up until it covered his head he buried his face into his pillow, trying to forget about everything he had just read. If anything he had just stirred up way more trouble than need be. He was forcing himself to believe things that a few weeks ago he would have debated never existed. Nothing was making sense anymore.

Closing his eyes Logan cleared his mind, doing everything and anything he could to bring about sleep. He counted sheep and even tried to imagine himself asleep in hopes that it would eventually happen. The last thing he remembered before drifting off an hour or so later was staring up at the ceiling with three different faces staring back at him. One being the soft smile of Carlos, another being the strong jawed and cocky smirk of Kendall, and the last being that of a devilish sneer hidden behind a mask of James' perfect features. Truth be told he was lucky he fell asleep at all.

* * *

There was about an hour left until dawn when James sneaked out of Kendall's living room where he and Carlos were sleeping soundly side by side in separate sleeping bags. Before he left he placed a soft kiss to Kendall's temple. He couldn't argue the fact at how cute the blonde looked as he slept all snuggled and warm and at peace. The sight brought a sad smile to James' lips as he departed.

Unlike the night before it didn't take him as long to reach Logan's house. Actually it barely took him ten seconds. He was so excited to fuck with the brunette's head he simply 'popped' himself over there as if it were nothing, as if he had just disapparated.

Standing outside of Logan's house an eerie smile came to tug at the edge of James' lips. The driveway was empty exempt for Logan's little Camaro. _Perfect,_ he thought. _This way his parents won't hear him scream._

Making his way into the house James made sure to shut the door behind him quietly, along with the door that led to Logan's bedroom. He didn't want to disturb the little bunny as he slept peacefully in his bed. James couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the brunette in his bed. "Having naughty dreams are we?" he whispered softly into the night. He moved to hover over Logan's face, taking in the detail of his eyes, and the way they rolled around rapidly underneath the closed lids. _Rapid eye movement. My little bunny is dreaming. I wonder what about._

Ever so slowly James transformed himself into being invisible once again. Then, pressing a delicate finger to Logan's forehead, James was sucked into the brunette's mind. There he was able to see inside Logan's mind. Within seconds he could figure out Logan's deepest darkest secrets and what things made him tick. And according to his dream, James knew exactly what that 'tick' was.

* * *

_Logan's breathing was heavy. His chest rose and fell with every fresh intake of oxygen as though his lungs were being depleted of it. He had his back resting against his wooden headboard as he smiled down at the boy before him. _

_The blonde head bobbed up and down at a steady pace. Logan egged him on. "Ohhh Kenny. Fasterrr Kenny." For a moment the blonde popped up, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Logan's red, hardened member._

"_Like that Logie? Like me sucking your dirty little cock."_

_Logan chuckled. "Little? I think you're wrong."_

_Kendall only rolled his green eyes and laughed at Logan. "I'm sorry. Your dirty giant cock."_

_Logan shook his head. "Nope. Still doesn't sound right."_

"_Massive?" Kendall asked, dark eyebrows shooting up into his hairline._

"_A little better."_

"_How about fucking colossal."_

"_Much better. Now don't blue ball me Blondie."_

_**Blondie**__. James was practically seething. That was his nickname for Kendall. No one else was allowed to call him that, unless they had a death wish, and lately it seemed like Logan did. James watched as Kendall continued sucking, placing kitten licks along Logan's shaft and humming as he took the brunette all the way in. He watched as Logan quivered, his fingers tangling deep in the depths of Kendall's blonde hair, mussing it up in such a way, that had James been living it would have even caused tightness in his own pants. _

_**Fucking little pervert**__. He almost couldn't watch as Kendall sucked Logan off, no matter how unreal it was. He knew Kendall would never go for Logan, especially not when he was in the picture. Kendall had no choice but to choose James. After one unbearably loud slurp James lost it. __**How about this for a dream, huh little bunny?**_

_Logan was lost deep in a bottomless pit of pleasure. He was so close to going over, to spilling everything he had into the blonde's mouth when suddenly everything changed. He felt a breeze touch his most sensitive areas, causing him to open his eyes, only when he did he wished he never had. No longer was Kendall there, giving him everything he dreamed of. Instead the blonde's body was overtaken with creepy, crawling spiders. The black, eight-legged freaks jumped from Kendall's limp and lifeless body to scuttle along his legs and stomach and arms. With every new spider that covered his body, Logan cried out in agonizing pain as their pinchers broke his flesh, biting and clawing at him as if he were the main course in a feast. He was screaming. Screaming for anyone to come and help. And as he screamed James stood in the shadows with a smile along the likes of the Cheshire cat displayed along those thin lips of his._

* * *

"Ahhh!" Logan screamed, tossing and turning and fighting to wake up. James' exited his mind almost as soon as he entered. As soon he gave back Logan the power to control his own thoughts Logan sat up in bed, huffing and puffing and clutching at his chest in hopes to catch his breath. His heart was beating a million miles per minute and he swore he was going to have a heart attack. There was nothing worse than spiders. He hated spiders, no matter how big or small.

In his tiny confined bedroom Logan glanced around the room, only to find James looming over the edge of his bed with that same Cheshire grin on his face. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Logan cried, wishing he had something, anything to chuck at James. Wishing he could cause him some sort of physical pain.

"Now now little bunny. That's no way to treat a guest. Didn't your mommy ever teach you manners?" James smile only widened at Logan's disgusted countenance.

"I'm – I'm not your little bunny. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

James shook his head, his chestnut hair falling to shield his eyes. The little fucker would never learn, no matter how smart he seemed to be. "Tsk tsk. Would you prefer little rabbit? I think I like bunny better though. Makes you seem more…more helpless, weaker in fact. I like you weak and unstable."

"What the fuck? Can you leave? Get the hell out of here."

James sighed loudly, taking a step forward instead of a step behind. "See little bunny, I can't do that. You see, there's this little guy who seems to be getting in everyone's way. He's fucking everything up. Ruining a relationship with his best friend, who now by the way hates him."

"Carlos doesn't hate me." Logan seethed, what he wouldn't do to wring James' neck at a time like this.

"Such an egotistical little bunny you are. Why would I ever say such things about you? Even though you're right, you always are, aren't you little bunny? Gotta stick that little nose of yours in everyone else's business don't ya?"

"Stop fucking calling me that! God James what the hell do you want?"

"I'm just trying to have some fun. Aren't you having fun little bunny? You seem a little cranky. Maybe you need a treat. Want a carrot? Will a carrot settle my little bunny's stomach?" James was having way too much fun with this. It took everything he had not to laugh at the look on Logan's face. The boy wanted to murder James. Such a shame he was already dead.

And then he was screaming. Logan was screaming as loud as he could, knowing someone had to hear him. His parents had to be home by now. Maybe the neighbors, anybody at a time like this would be wonderful. "No one's going to hear you little bunny, and you wanna know why?"

"Enlighten me. Please I'd love to know why."

"Well you don't have to be so sarcastic. You're being a little bit of bitch you know that? And no one can hear you because no one's home. You're all alone stuck here with me, your new best friend."

Logan rolled his eyes and choked just to hide the laugh that rose up. "Yeah right."

"Why you gotta be like that little bunny? Don't you wanna be friends with me? It's not like you have any left. What with Carlos hating you and all."

"He doesn't hate me. You don't know anything. You're just a dumb little demon." James' eyes flashed red at the word. "Yeah that's right. _Demon_."

"Well it looks like you are as smart as they say. Tell me little bunny how'd you figure it all out?" James moved to sit at the end of Logan's bed, positively sneering at the way Logan pulled his legs to his chest out of fright.

"Google. This strange thing, it's way past your time. You wouldn't understand. The only thing I'd like to know is why. Why'd you do it James?"

At first James had no idea what Logan was talking about. There were a lot of things James had done that weren't exactly the best decisions he could made. Like that night he snuck into his parents' room when he was nothing more than a shadow. It was after they had moved on from him and all the disgrace he had brought upon the Diamond name. He stood in the doorway to their bedroom, watching them sleep peacefully. It was such a shame they died that night. Police deemed it the works of a house fire, but James knew better. He took the ax, swinging once just for emphasis. He wanted to watch them die. Watch as they screamed for help, their lives already slipping out of their grasps as they each took a second blow, that time to the head. And as he did it James' laughed. It was a sick and twisted laugh, almost maniacal in a way. And it was. Once they were dead, their lifeless bodies lying limp in a pool of blood James set the bed on the fire, watching the smoke rise and the ashes burn. They were nothing, just like him.

"James? James!" Logan brought James back out of the distant memory. Logan didn't like the look on James' face at all. It had him practically seizing as he cowered underneath his sheet. Nothing good could come from a look like that.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice darker than what it had been before. The red was still in his eyes, like a fire slowly burning its way into his irises.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what little bunny?"

"Sell your soul."

If James' heart had still been beating it would have surely stopped in that moment. "Now little bunny, why would I go and do a thing like that?"

"Because you have no soul."

James laughed. He tilted his head back and guffawed at the positively quaking boy before him. "Just because I lack a soul doesn't mean I sold it bunny."

Logan wasn't believing a word of it. Behind that raging fire in James' once hazel eyes was fear. Maybe, just maybe Logan had won over the upper hand he had been hoping for. It was all he could hope for now. "You're lying."

As soon as the words escaped his lips James was gone. He vanished before him and Logan sighed. He was gone.

"Really little bunny? Why would I lie to you? I thought we were friends."

If Logan had screamed before it was nothing compared to this. He was screeching now. It wasn't until he felt a strong hand clamp around his throat that he shut his mouth.

"Little screamer aren't you little bunny? I like screamers." James let go of the hold he had on Logan and jumped back, showing himself once more. "Scream like that again, and I'll kill you."

"Kendall would hate you. Carlos would hate you. Everyone would hate you."

James only laughed. He never knew Logan could be so funny. "Really? I made my parents' murder a secret. What makes you think I can't do the same to you?"

Logan was shaking so much James was surprised he didn't combust at the sight. Maybe wet his pants yeah, James knew he was terrifying. "W-What did y-y-you do to your pa-parents?"

"Shhh little bunny. No need to worry about them; dead and gone and buried six feet under, just where they belong. You don't want to join them, do you?"

Logan shook his head back and forth frantically. "N-n-n-n-n-no I d-don't."

"That's good." James sauntered back over to the head of Logan's bed and pat the top of his head rather softly. "Such a good little pet you are. Now what was it you asked me earlier?"

"Why d-d-did you sell your s-soul?" Logan's teeth chattered as he spoke, his tongue slipping and his teeth clamping down on the muscle, leaving Logan crying out in pain.

"Silly little bunny. Be careful. Now, why do you think I sold my soul? Why would you sell your soul?"

Logan couldn't believe it. James was actually admitting to it. He almost wanted to punch himself in the face for not recording this. There was no way anyone would believe him. Not that they'd listen either way, especially if James was right and Carlos really did hate him. "I wouldn't."

"But you would. Everyone has their price."

"I don't. I'm not a fuck up like you."

James sighed, "You really wanna know little bunny?" Logan nodded. "I never planned to do it. It just sort of happened. I was taking my sweet time, walking home from school one day. The longer I took, the longer I had to wait until I became my dad's personal punching bag. One day, right after a long day of teasing and torturing from the kids at school I took a different way home. And it was as if someone turned off the sun. Everything turned dark as soon as I stepped down that one alley, but it didn't even register in my mind to turn around. No instead I kept on walking, whistling as I did. It was a sad tone mind you. Those weren't happy times." James paused for a bit of dramatic effect before delving deeper into the story. "So as I'm walking, I come across an old man. Such a poor old man, dressed in rags. His clothes were ripped and torn from his frail body; his skin was blackened from the dirt. It was the first time in a long time I felt sorry for someone other than myself. I stopped, asking if he needed any help, and well he looked up at me and everything just sort of, went blank. It was like I was in a trance. He was speaking a language I didn't understand, some sort of foreign tongue. But I couldn't help nodding along to everything he said. It wasn't until he said the four words I knew that I answered. I still remember it now. 'What do you want?' and my response was simple, 'love'."

Logan couldn't believe it. James actually had a heart at some point in his life. "Anyway, he slit a blade across my wrist and dabbed my blood along a dirty old sheet of paper. It didn't even hurt. And as soon as my blood was spent the wound healed itself as if nothing had happened. And just like that the old man disappeared. Next thing I know I'm writing a letter that makes absolutely no sense. Those weren't my words, the ones that Kendall read from my note. I was told to write them. I was hypnotized. No sooner than that was I dead."

There was a brief second that Logan felt sorry for James; that was until he was being pinned up against his headboard with James' hand clamped around his throat again. "Tell anyone, and I'll kill you. Tell Kendall and I'll make you suffer, and then I'll kill you. Got it little bunny?"

Logan nodded hysterically, just begging that James would lessen his hold on his neck. He could feel his lips beginning to turn blue. It took that long until James deemed him worthy of letting go. "I won't tell a soul James."

"Good." James stepped backwards slowly towards Logan's door. With a hand on the knob James grinned that Cheshire smile once again. "Sleep tight my little bunny. Don't let the bed bugs bite." And at the snap of his fingers Logan's body was covered in spiders, and James only laughed as he departed, leaving the boy writhing and wriggling in his bed. _Little bunny learned his lesson._


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I don't know if I like this. I really don't. And time is going to start moving a little quicker after this chapter. Yeah. Thanks for reading. Means a lot to me that people actually enjoy this!

* * *

All was quiet until Katie ran down the stairs, waking up both Carlos and Kendall who slept peacefully on the floor. Out of wariness Kendall opened his eyes, smiling when he realized James was right by his side. He was so thankful Katie couldn't see him. "Ohh Kendall's got a friend!" She cried, rushing over to Kendall and jumping on his sleeping bag.

"Oww geez Katie warn a guy first."

"Oh boohoo you'll live. So who's your friend?"

Carlos was fighting to keep his eyes closed a little while longer. He knew once he opened them they would be bloodshot either way. "Hello there?" Katie poked his face, eliciting a smile from the sleeping Latino.

"Katie that's rude. His name is Carlos."

"Carlos? Oh my gosh do you speak Spanish? Are you related to Dora?" Carlos couldn't help but laugh as he opened his eyes and moved up into a sitting position, stretching his legs as he did. Sleeping on a wooden floor wasn't exactly the best night's sleep he'd ever gotten.

"Good morning sunshine!" Katie sang, jumping into Carlos' lap once she realized he was awake.

"God what do they feed you in the morning, sugar?"

"Maybe…" Katie giggled, spewing off every question she could think of, leaving Carlos dumbfounded, glancing over at Kendall for help.

Kendall stepped in, pulling her off of Carlos' lap and into his own. "Katie, remember what I told you about asking questions?"

"I know I know. Give them time to breathe. Geez Kendall I was just having some fun."

Kendall nuzzled Katie closer to him, tickling her sides delicately. "Its okay baby sister I still love you. And so does Carlos, right Los?"

"Yup." The Latino smiled, regaining his usual perk that had momentarily vanished the day before. As the memories from yesterday came flooding back Carlos couldn't help the teary eyed gaze that clouded over.

"Kendall why is he sad?" Katie asked, looking over at Carlos with a curious expression.

Kendall mouthed a 'sorry' to Carlos before answering. "He's just lonely Katie. Remember how Mommy was when Daddy left us? Carlos is kind of feeling like that."

"Oh." Katie locked her little fingers together and sighed. "He has a broken heart too?" Kendall simply nodded. "Then I have just the fix!" Katie jumped out of his lap and took off up the stairs in a run that could have matched that of Flash.

"She's precious Kendall. Does she know about James?"

Kendall turned to look at the boy in question and smiled. "Nope. They can't see him. Isn't that right Jamie?"

James chuckled at the sickeningly girly nickname Kendall had given him. "Right Blondie," and before Katie returned James moved to press a kiss on Kendall's cheek, causing the blonde's cheeks to blush. Carlos watched the exchange, feeling a twinge of jealousy for what they had. He wanted that, yet the only person he wanted it from didn't seem to give two shits about him.

"I'm back!" Katie cried from her place on the bottom step, holding something the boys couldn't see behind her back.

"Katie…what do you have?" Kendall asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Just something to make Carlos smile." Running over she hopped into Carlos lap with more caution than she did with Kendall. From behind her back she pulled an old stuffed bear. "His name is Teddy. He's my best friend in the whole world. He never fails to make me smile." Katie bit her lip, blushing slightly as she shoved the bear into Carlos' arms. "Right now I think you need him more than I do."

Carlos was touched. Just by the look of utter shock on Kendall's face he could tell it was a big deal. "Are you sure Katie?"

"Of course. But once you're happy again you have to bring him back. He keeps the monsters away."

Carlos laughed a jovial laugh as James and Kendall both tried to suppress the chuckle they had. With Katie's attention focused solely on Carlos, Kendall faced the brunette and mouthed, 'You're not a monster,' and winked.

Taking the bear from Katie's grasp Carlos hugged the fur ball to his chest. "Thanks Katie."

"Carlos I'll be right back." Kendall grabbed Katie's wrist and brought her around into the kitchen. "Katie are you sure about this? Daddy gave you Teddy."

"I know Kendall, but like I said I don't need him. Carlos does. Did you see the smile on his face when I gave him Teddy? He was so happy big brother." Kendall only shook his head and grinned. For a six year old his sister had a big heart.

"You promise you won't be scared without Teddy?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Katie said, grabbing Kendall's hand and linking their pinkies together. "But if I do, you won't mind me sleeping in your bed will you?"

"Of course not baby sister. You're always welcome." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Katie launched herself at Kendall, wrapping her tiny arms around his legs and hugging him, squeezing him as tight as she could.

"I love you big brother."

"I love you too kiddo. Now go skedaddle and ask Mom what's for breakfast."

"Okay!" And again the girl was taking off.

Kendall returned to the living room with a smile on his face when he found Carlos holding the bear with care. "I'm not really going to take him with me. I'll leave him in her room before I leave."

"Thanks. She may not show it but that bear is the world to her. A few days ago this idiot," Kendall pointed back at James, "took him and left the bear and one of my sweatshirts outside my door around midnight. Katie was heartbroken the whole day he was gone."

"I had to get your attention one way or another." James smiled smugly and pulled Kendall by the waist into his lap, his chilling shadow sprouting goosebumps along Kendall's skin.

"Well I'm glad you did." James poked Kendall's button nose, inducing a giggle from the blonde.

"I'm glad I did too."

A few minutes later Kendall hopped out of James' lap once he heard Katie bounding her way back into the living room. "Mom's making pancakes."

"Yes!" Kendall cheered. "With bacon?"

Katie nodded. "Of course silly, is there any other way?"

A cheeky grin formed on Kendall's countenance. "Nope."

Carlos watched the interaction with awe. "You two are so weird."

"Are not!" Katie pouted, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at the boy.

"I never said weird was a bad thing."

A smile instantly crossed the girl's features. "Oh okay!" And then she took off yet again.

"Yup, definitely weird." Kendall rolled his eyes. He may have not known Carlos for very long but he could just imagine what the Latino's home life was like. He probably had a bunch of siblings who he ran around with on daily basis, the shiny black helmet on his head and all.

"Ehh we all are in our own way. There's no such thing as normal."

Carlos nodded, agreeing with the blonde. "So do you work today?"

"Yeah I go in at four until close."

"Oh okay." Kendall could tell there was more to the question. Carlos was biting his lip in apprehension, practically chewing off the skin.

"Carlos?"

The Latino looked up from his stupor with surprised eyes. "Yeah?"

"What else is there?"

"It's nothing."

"Carlos…" Kendall pressed, knowing there was something eating away at the smaller boy.

"Just, could you talk to Logan for me? Please? Maybe talk some sense into him? I don't know. Maybe if he hears it from you, maybe he'll talk to me again."

Carlos' bottom lip quivered just from thinking about the smarter boy. Not even a day apart and he missed him. He hated wasting his emotions over something that would never be. And as much as he wanted to he couldn't push himself to hate Logan. And it killed him to know Logan didn't care. Since he'd left the day before he'd checked his phone every fifteen minutes like clockwork, waiting for a text or a call that never came. He didn't like depending on Logan. Carlos hated the fact that whether or not he was happy was controlled by someone else's actions. But he was in too deep.

Kendall could see Carlos was close to reaching an emotional breakdown. To calm the boy he pulled him to his feet and brought him in for a hug. "I'll talk to him Los. Just don't worry about it. Come on let's go have some breakfast." Kendall pushed Carlos' towards the kitchen, standing back with James and pulling the slightly taller boy down to his level to whisper in his ear. "Try and make him laugh. Do something, anything. Please?"

James nodded. "I'm on it."

* * *

With James by his side Kendall walked to work later that day after Carlos left. He still couldn't get the image out of his head of Carlos returning Teddy to Katie, the girl's eyes gleamed as if it were Christmas morning. "But I want you to be happy, are you sure you're giving him back?"

"Katie," Carlos whispered, kneeling down to meet her at eye level, a small smile playing at his lips. "You love this bear. I'll be okay."

"Okay Carlos." And then Katie hugged him before Carlos skipped out, promising to come back soon to see Katie, because Kendall could tell there was already an attachment between the two forming.

"Someone's happy." James chided, reaching up to poke Kendall's dimple with his free hand as they walked, the other held tightly in Kendall's grip. "What's the reason?"

Kendall breathed, releasing a heavy sigh. "Carlos. He really bonded with Katie. I loved it. She's such a special girl James, and with everything that's happened and with the move she doesn't have any friends or many people to talk to, but now there's Carlos."

At first James wasn't sure how to take the news of Carlos being the reason of Kendall's happy demeanor. But in the end he could tell how much it meant to the blonde, and just watching Kendall had him mirroring his expression. "See, now you're smiling too."

If James could blush he probably would have at that moment. "Well your smile is just contagious I guess." Even though James wasn't blushing, Kendall sure was as a red hue creeped up along his cheeks. He bowed his head in a bashful way, letting his blonde locks cover his eyes as he avoided any eye contact with James. At that moment he didn't know what would happen if he met the other's stare.

"You're too much," Kendall mumbled under his breath, clenching tighter onto James' hand. They were almost to the market now, Kendall could see the fairly empty parking lot and scattered carts that the lazy shoppers left wherever they deemed acceptable to them. Cursing their laziness Kendall also shrugged, at least it gave him something to do. "So are you going to stay with me while I work?"

"You really think I'd leave you alone to rack up carts? Of course not, we'll make a game out of it. Plus I'd love to say hi to Logan again." Kendall didn't miss the gleam in James' eyes, the blonde finally taking a chance to really look at James since they had started walking.

"That look is seriously creepy."

As if pulled from a trance James shook himself out of it, and met Kendall with a dazzling smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling only slightly. "Sorry, got ahead of myself a bit."

"Ahead of what?"

James shrugged away the question as if it were nothing. "Nevermind. Don't worry your pretty little blonde head about it okay?"

Chewing on his lip Kendall thought for a moment before giving in. "Okay, I won't."

"Good boy." They reached the entrance to the market and through the automatic glass doors they could see Logan scanning a customer's groceries from behind a register. "I'm gonna stay visible for this."

"Whatever you want." Walking in Kendall weaved his way through the aisles with James trailing him from behind. At the back of the store he found his apron and threw it on over his clothes.

"Ooh, very sexy uniform."

Kendall giggled, catching the sarcastic tone. "Fuck off." And before James could leave him Kendall grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a soft kiss, a gentle peck to the lips. It really surprised him how much he liked James, he wasn't one to fall easily, but when it came to James, he liked the idea of falling. And James would always be there for him, or at least, that's what he hoped. When Kendall pulled away, James groaned. "Come on I gotta work. Later okay?"

Nodding, James sighed and followed Kendall out of the back room. On their way out to the parking lot they stopped at Logan's register, Kendall glad to find it void of service. "Hey." He said nonchalantly, giving a slight nod in Logan's direction.

The brunette glanced up from the counter, the crooked smile on his lips fading at the sight of James behind Kendall. He didn't miss the way James guided Kendall with a hand at the small of his back. Logan almost had to choke back a sob at the spectacle. And he didn't like the way James was looking at him. Shivers ran up and down his spine, making him shudder in the eighty degree heat of the store. "H-Hi."

"So, how are you?"

"Yeah little bunny! Good to see you." Kendall turned at James' comment, his nose scrunching, mouth gaping open and eyebrows shooting up into his eyebrows.

"Did you…but…uhh." He really didn't know what to say. _Little bunny?_ Kendall didn't like the feeling that rose in his gut at hearing that nickname for Logan. He didn't like the fact that James had a nickname for anyone other than himself. It made him feel a little less special.

James leaned close into Kendall and whispered in his ear, "Nothing you need to worry about Blondie."

Kendall sighed in contentment at the sound of his own nickname, a flicker of a grin forming on his face. Turning from James Kendall focused his attention on Logan, who looked as if he was either about to pass out or throw up, more than likely both but in opposite order. "Logan? You okay?" He didn't like feeling worried for the boy, not after how he had treated Carlos, but there was something in that look that made Kendall a little anxious, and not in a good way.

Thankful that Kendall's back was turned to him James shot Logan a glare, slightly smiling at the way the boy before him was about to wet his pants in terror. He lifted a finger to his lips, "Shh." He mouthed, before dragging his finger across his throat, making the threat that much more eminent.

"I'm f-fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Not sure of what to believe, Kendall decided whatever was bothering Logan wasn't any of his business, not that he cared he either way, so he shrugged and decided to play dumb. "Not sure. Talked to Carlos lately?"

As if Logan wasn't pale enough the boy paled even more at the question. His skin almost came off as translucent it was so white. "You know don't you?"

Kendall nodded solemnly, pursing his lips in a rather disappointed fashion. "Feel like shit don't you?"

Taken aback at Kendall's words Logan began drumming his fingers on the counter restlessly before bowing his head in reckless abandonment. And Kendall swore he heard the boy sniffle, or something along the lines of that. "Yeah, I do."

"You should. How could you say that to him Logan? How could you…break his heart like that?" _Oh there's so much more that you don't even understand._ And Logan wanted to tell Kendall everything; everything about their fight, about his creepy little crush on the blonde, even about James. Instead he bit back his words, clamping his teeth down on his tongue just to keep him from spilling out everything he was feeling at the moment. "You know you made a mistake right?"

Now Kendall really had Logan's attention. "What do you mean?"

"He was crying Logan. Not even crying, more like sobbing into my shoulder last night. Never before have I seen anyone so broken, not even my mom. You hurt him more than you think."

"Well, I don't know how to fix it."

"Do you love him?" Kendall whispered, not really sure where the question came from but not regretting it as the words spilled from his lips.

"I do, just not in the way he needs me to."

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets Kendall let out a defeated sigh and shook his head. "You're wrong. You just don't see it." And then he walked away with James trailing in his wake, leaving Logan staring at his retreating figure, absolutely flabbergasted as he let that last statement sink in. Kendall had no idea what he was talking about.

The day continued on, the sun fading over the horizon as dusk settled in. Kendall was sweating slightly, it seemed as though everyone in town chose that evening, around the same time to visit the grocery store, picking up any last minute items they needed for dinner or just stopping by to kill the sweet tooth they had.

He leaned against the cool brick of the building with James' shoulder pressing against his. "So many carts." Kendall exhaled, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, his breath a little weak.

"It wasn't that many."

"You weren't the one doing the work, you have no input." Kendall was relieved with the fact that closing time was soon. He only had an hour left until he could head home, down the dark road, walking. _Why didn't I drive today?_ Reaching up his left hand Kendall rubbed the back of his neck as he attempted to release the tension in his muscles.

"When we get home I'll help you with that."

"I swear you're like an angel." James smiled, _if only, if only._ He almost felt a little guilty for lying to Kendall about what he really was, but that feeling passed along with the light evening breeze that blew against his cheek. What Kendall didn't know wouldn't hurt him, or at least not yet anyway.

"I'll let you believe that, but I'm not."

"Yeah whatever, do me a favor and round up the last few carts."

"Sure, because it's totally normal for carts to push themselves in an orderly fashion." James turned to look at Kendall. "People could see."

The blonde waved away James worry as if it were nothing. "I'll tell them it was the wind."

Rolling his eyes James answered, "Okay you do that."

The last hour didn't take as long to pass, and when it did Kendall waved goodbye to Logan without doing much else as the brunette locked up. It was time for him to head home and sleep in his bed that he could practically hear calling his name.

They passed the time in silence, walking side by side with their intertwined hands gently swinging between both their bodies. There was nothing to say, besides enjoying the walk and just being together. Kendall loved the fact that he didn't always have to engage in a conversation with James to be entertained. Instead they could just watch each other, no words passing between them as they did. It was nice.

Upon reaching his house Kendall rushed inside and up the stairs. He relieved himself before continuing onto his bedroom. From his dresser he threw on his old hoodie (James' favorite) and collapsed face first onto his mattress, a long, deep sigh escaping his lips at the comfort. "Ahh, I've missed you buddy." And then he was hugging the mattress as if his bed was an old friend he hadn't seen in ages. The incident didn't go past James' amusement as he laughed from the doorway.

Taking careful steps James made his way to the bed and climbed over Kendall's limp body. Straddling his hips from behind he rested his large hands over Kendall's shoulders and ran them along his upper back. "Mmm..James." Kendall gasped as James worked to knead out the knots in his muscles. It felt so good, he never wanted James to stop.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Kendall nodded, burying his face farther into the mattress and letting himself relax. He closed his eyes and hummed. He swore he could've fallen asleep to the feel of James' hands on him, even if he was still clothed. It just did something to him.

And soon the blonde was sleeping, his breathing even and heavy. Noticing this James tucked his hands under his armpits and moved Kendall farther up on the bed before throwing a sheet over his softly sleeping frame. He leaned into Kendall and wrapped an arm around his waist, not missing the little shiver that came from him as he slept on. His other hand ran through Kendall's hair, the golden locks knotting and tangling around his fingers as he pet the boy beside him. As he laid there with Kendall he began to sing, the same line over and over again, as if it were a chant of sorts. "_Safe and sound my Blondie sleeps, his soul is mine forever to keep."_


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Updating in a day, this never happens. And the whole time while writing this I contemplated whether or not I wanted this to be smut, and well I finally made up my mind. Next chapter will be much more interesting in terms of Cargan I guess. Yeah okay just enjoy because I don't know this probably sucks.

* * *

The last week of summer flew by rather quickly, Kendall spending most of his time at work or hanging around with Carlos. The Latino would stop by while he was at work, helping him put away the carts and just goofing around, shoving each other and laughing. Logan would watch from the window where he was stationed inside, yet he wouldn't let himself feel jealous. Or maybe he would, but only a little.

Whether he was jealous of Kendall or Carlos, Logan wasn't sure. He continued to watch them day after day, ignoring the silent tear that occasionally would roll down his cheek. Never before had he realized just how much both of them meant to him. James was barely even a worry to him anymore. Kendall could fend for himself, he was a big boy. But Carlos? Carlos was special. Sure Logan could live with Kendall hating him, but Carlos hating him? There was no way. He couldn't live without the little pup, he was just too stupid to realize it.

On the last night before school started, Carlos was with Kendall as he finished rounding up the shopping carts, leaving the parking lot nice and tidy. As they stood in a huddle talking, Logan locked up the store and walked past each of them, his pace slowing as he did so.

"Night Logan." Kendall called to his retreating figure.

The brunette stopped and turned, giving only a halfhearted wave and a slight smile. "See you at school Kendall." And as he looked at the blonde Logan could feel Carlos' gaze on him, those brown orbs burning right through him. He fought the urge to glance his way, unsure of what would happen if he did. For all he knew he would buckle down under the pressure and start sobbing as he ran to Carlos, burying his face in his hoodie and beg the boy for forgiveness. But instead Logan just turned on his heel and finished the trek to his car, waiting until he was on the road before breaking down.

Once Logan was gone Carlos turned to face Kendall. "Didn't miss it that time did you?"

Bowing his head with a sigh Kendall chewed on his lip. He didn't miss it at all. "Sorry Los."

"Not your fault. Don't worry about it." There was that choking sound, the one Kendall had grown accustomed to within the last week or so. The sound that cracked his heart open a little more each time he heard it. The sound of Carlos breaking down without truly breaking down. Kendall didn't understand how he was able to hold himself together the way he did. If he had been in the boy's shoes he'd let it out without holding back, only Kendall didn't have to worry about that. He had James to hold him up, and for that he was thankful.

"Carlos I think I have to worry about it. I worry about you."

Kendall lifted his head to see the quivering smile on Carlos' lips. "I'm glad I have you Kendall."

"What are friends for? Now come on, my mom promised us dinner tonight since the store closed early."

Carlos shook his head. "I really don't want to impose on your family Kendall. I've been doing it a lot lately."

Kendall slung an arm around Carlos' shoulder and squeezed tight. "You're not imposing. I'm pretty sure my mom would be worried if you **didn't** show up. Plus Katie loves you. You're both freaks."

Carlos rolled his eyes and leaned in closer to Kendall's tall frame. He was the rock Carlos needed when he felt as though he was nothing. The blonde held him together, piece by piece so that he wouldn't fall apart completely. "Sooner or later my parents are going to expect me home for dinner. I've been eating over at your house every night this week."

"So what? We enjoy the company. Even James is warming up to you." Carlos smiled. He couldn't believe he used to be afraid of the guy, when in reality he was nothing more than a big softy who loved Kendall more than anything. He didn't even have to admit it, he could see it in the way they acted around each other. No touch was ever enough, there was always that longing that hid beneath the surface, slowly burning until they had the chance to be alone, there was no doubt about it. James was good for Kendall, and Carlos was glad they found each other, even if it was through some wicked, twisted turn of fate. They needed each other.

"Yeah he is. He's a good guy…ghost…whatever he is he's good. I like him."

Kendall grinned as he led Carlos over to their cars, without James by his side that day he had decided to drive. "I like him too. A lot more than I think I should. It scares me a little bit."

"Everything seems scary at first, it's like taking a ride on a roller coaster. Just before reaching the top your stomach twists and knots in such a way that you want to get off, that you want to stop before you fall. I think you should let yourself fall Kendall, I don't think he'll hurt you."

Kendall nodded, leaving Carlos at his car before getting into his own. He drove off with Carlos following suit. The ride home was filled with Kendall's thoughts regarding anything and everything and how much his life had changed in the past two weeks. And remembering Carlos' last works Kendall felt a little numb. Because if anyone asked, he had fallen for James, fallen harder than he ever expected to let himself fall for anyone, and just the fact that it was James terrified him. He couldn't feel the way Kendall felt, James didn't have that aching need to be him always, or at least that's what Kendall let himself believe. Because how could James feel those types of things, he was nothing but a lost soul who happened to find Kendall when he was at his weakest and most vulnerable. And even if Kendall had the chance to undo everything that had happened since the move, he wouldn't. He welcomed the fact that he needed James, almost needed him more than a reason to breathe.

Back at his house they both parked in the driveway, Carlos doing so in a way to make it easy for him to leave after dinner. Before they could even make it to the front door Katie was waiting behind the screen waiting for them. "Carlos!" She cried, and when the door opened Carlos scooped up the little girl into his arms and spun her around the room. "I'm flying. I'm flying!" She giggled, spreading her arms out wide as if they were wings. "Look Kendall! I'm a bird."

_Oh so she still knows I exist, that's good._ "I see that Katie. What no love for your brother?" In Carlos' arms Katie moved to whisper something in the Latino's ear before he set her back down on her own two feet, watching as she bounded over to Kendall, giving him time to open his arms and pull her into a hug.

"Sorry Kendall."

He was only pretending to pout. Kendall loved the way his sister looked up to Carlos as a second brother, it was really sweet in a way. And he knew Carlos would never, ever hurt her. "It's no biggie. So what'd you do today?"

Katie struggled as she wiggled out of his arms before launching into a long speech about her day, mentioning every little detail and making sure not to leave anything out. "Mommy took me to the library and I got some new books. Then I started to read out on the porch, but I got bored so I had Mommy go dandelion picking with me. Oh Kendall we found so many pretty flowers. And then I had a tea party with Teddy and all my other stuffed animals. It was so much fun. Then of course I had my nap, which I hate." Carlos laughed at that, he remembered how he hated having to relax when he was a kid. He just wanted to go go go, just like Katie seemed to do. "After I woke up I watched Sleeping Beauty and then I read some more of my book and I organized all my school supplies for tomorrow. I'm so excited for the first grade Kendall! I can't wait to make friends of my own! Oh and then I colored." She tapped her chin, taking a breath and pausing, letting everything she had said sink in. "I think that's it."

"Wow. Busy day huh?"

Katie exhaled deeply and brushed her bangs out of her eyes as if she were exhausted. "You wouldn't believe it big brother."

"I bet. Man kid where do you get all the energy from?"

"Beats me. Anyway Mommy has dinner ready in the dining room. We've been waiting for you both to get here."

"Sweet. I'm starving. You coming Carlos?"

"Yup." Katie grabbed Carlos' hand and together they walked into the dining room, taking their usual seats, where Carlos sat next to Katie and Kendall sat across from them both, with an empty chair on his left where James was sitting so he could hold his hand under the table as he ate.

The dinner went as normal as ever. Mrs. Knight had made dinosaur nuggets, which she instantly regretted as soon as Katie and Carlos decided to act out Jurassic Park, Carlos letting Katie use the T-Rex so that she would win. "I swear it's like I have three kids." Mrs. Knight mumbled, smiling behind the glass of milk she held up to her lips.

Kendall almost corrected her, wanting to say four before he remembered that his family couldn't see James, the boy who was currently sitting beside him and trailing the tips of his fingers up and down his thigh, making Kendall shudder just a little more than normal. He would have pushed James' hand away if it hadn't felt so welcoming, even if his touch was just a little cold. Still Kendall couldn't find himself adjusting to that, the coldness that followed James wherever he went. He figured he would've by now, but it was so chilling that he couldn't. In the end he just grabbed ahold of James' crawling fingers and squeezed his hand tightly, turning to his mom with a grin on his face. "Carlos is practically part of the family."

"Might as well adopt him. It's not like he ever leaves." And Carlos' cheeks turned red at the comment, the tips of his ears reddening as well.

"I don't know if my parents would agree to that."

Mrs. Knight chuckled and shook her head. "I know Carlos. But we still love having you here."

"Thanks. I love being here." Kendall knew he meant it too. He never saw Carlos smile more than when he was around, playing dolls with Katie or just watching a movie with them on the couch.

When the clock on the wall showed the time being eight o'clock Carlos let out a sigh before helping clean off his dish. "I better be going."

Katie pouted. "Why?"

"School silly. I gotta be well rested. Just like you." And he poked her little button nose before bringing her in for a hug. "Thanks for dinner Mrs. Knight. Really, it was great."

"Anytime Carlos. Have a good first day tomorrow."

Carlos nodded, with one hand on the handle of the door, ready to leave. "I will. I'll find you at lunch okay Kendall?"

"Sounds good to me. Later Los."

"Bye Ken." And Carlos left, starting up his car and driving down the dirt road, his tires kicking up the dust in their wake. Kendall never failed to watch him leave.

"Kendall?" Mrs. Knight called from behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Mom?" He turned, meeting her gaze and the soft smile she had on her face.

"Is there something you want to tell me about Carlos?"

At first Kendall was confused. What was there to say besides Carlos was like a brother to him, possibly one of the best friends he had ever had. That was until he really read into the look his mom was giving him. And then he blushed before shaking his head over and over again. "We're friends Mom. Just friends. I promise."

Mrs. Knight pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow, unsure whether or not she should believe her son. "Okay…"

"Yeah Mom. There's nothing going on there. He's like a brother."

"Well okay honey. Now go shower up and get ready for bed."

Kendall gave her a look. "It's eight o'clock Mom." She returned his look with more fervor. "Fine." And soon he was trekking up the stairs, shutting himself in the bathroom and turning on the water. He shrugged out of his clothes, discarding them into a pile on the floor before stepping past the glass doors into the shower, sighing when the scalding water dripped over his shoulders and down his back.

Kendall loved showering. It was the best way to think, to just let his mind wander. He felt as if he could discover the cure to cancer while showering; that was how relaxed it made him feel, just the sound of the water falling and pooling around his feet as he let every worry he ever had be washed away. Well almost every worry.

And it was James. He could tell the guy was getting antsy with the fact he wouldn't see Kendall as often now that school was starting up. But they still had the nights they could spend together, tangled up in each other in Kendall's bed. Those were the times Kendall longed for. He would hope for the day to pass just for those nights, where James was everything he needed him to be without even trying, and God Kendall was in way too deep for this. He was wrapped around James' finger like a puppet on a string.

After Kendall had gone through almost all the hot water, and after a lot of deep thinking he stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel hanging from the rack, wrapping it loosely around his waist and picking up his dirty clothes from the floor before returning to his bedroom. There he dropped his clothes in the hamper and moved onto his dresser, scouring the drawers for a pair of boxers. Finding a pair, he dropped the towel to the floor, just about to step into his underwear when he felt a pair of teeth clamp down on the back of his shoulder.

"James?" Kendall whispered as the other's cold hands tickled lightly along his bare hips, causing Kendall to tremble from the touch.

James' mouth moved along the back of Kendall's shoulder blade, nibbling and sucking along the still wet skin. Darting out his tongue he licked a clean line up the back of Kendall's neck over to the spot behind his ear. James could feel the way Kendall tensed from the sensation, and the way his breath hitched, making it a little hard for the blonde to breathe. "You like that Blondie?"

Kendall never answered, instead a sound that mimicked that of a moan escaped from the back of his throat, because yeah, he liked what James was doing, he fucking loved it. He couldn't get enough of it. And then his lips moved over his ear, and his teeth scraped along his skin just right to where Kendall dropped the boxers he was holding and clutched onto the dresser in front of him. "_Ahhh fuck."_ It was all too much mixed in with the way James' hands caressed his waist, his ice cold fingers digging groves into his hips that Kendall could only imagine what type of marks they would leave.

"Wish we could do more." James breathed, still treating Kendall's ear with delicate movements of both his tongue and his teeth and the longer he continued the more Kendall's stomach knotted from his touch.

The words got lost on Kendall's tongue as his mind turned into a mess of incoherent nothingness. "_Buttttt…oh my God…why…" _Kendall took a breath. "Can't we?"

"Doesn't work like that Blondie." James lifted a hand from Kendall's hips and tucked a finger under his chin, turning Kendall's head to the side so that he could meet him in a kiss. A kiss that had Kendall weak at the knees, actually quaking as he tried to stand still and not reach out to touch James the way he wanted to. "I don't work like that."

Kendall pulled away, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. Suddenly he felt a little too vulnerable in front of James. Remembering that his towel fell, Kendall bent over to pick up the boxers he dropped before stepping into them and snapping the elastic band against his waist. "What do you mean?"

"Me…it doesn't…I can't-" James pointed to his nether regions, "_It_ doesn't work like that."

"Oh." Kendall nodded, still confused before everything clicked into place in his mind. "_Ohhh._" Stepping forward he reached out for James, tucking his quick fingers under the hem of his shirt and gliding them along the cold, toned stomach beneath. "So that…does absolutely nothing to you?"

Sadly James shook his head. "It feels amazing, having you touch me, but nothing, not the way you would react at least." Glancing down James giggled, noticing the slight tent in Kendall's boxers just from the previous kiss and the feel of James' gentle lips on Kendall's skin. It all seemed to excite the blonde in a way to where James wanted to please him. Wanted to watch as Kendall came undone for him in the most intimate of ways possible, only it wasn't possible.

"So if I do this…" Kendall moved his hand lower, cupping James through the old pair of slacks he wore. "Nothing will happen?"

"My God Kendall you wouldn't believe how fucking amazing that feels."

"If it feels so amazing why doesn't it work?"

"I'm dead remember? You seem to always forget that don't you?"

Kendall shrugged absentmindedly. "You're just so real to me that everything kind of fades when I'm with you, and I just, I disregard the fact that you don't breathe and that your heart doesn't beat the way mine does."

"Oh Kendall." James exhaled.

"See like that! You make it seem like you're real with the way you gasp and the way you whisper my name and you're not." Realizing his hand was still groping James' most intimate of areas Kendall released his grip and moved his hand up so that his palm was pressing lightly against James' cheek before sneaking his hand around to rest on the back of James' neck. And before he could stop himself he was leaning in, pressing his lips to James' and moving them in such a way to where Kendall could feel himself perking up even more in his boxers. Together they moved in a gentle fashion, a rush of lips and only that until it wasn't enough for Kendall. Soon he was opening his mouth and dragging the tip of his tongue along James' lips, silently begging for him to cooperate and smiling as soon as he did. Once James' lips were parted Kendall forced his tongue deep inside the wet cavern of James' mouth, memorizing every point that had James whimpering softly back into Kendall's mouth, the blonde swallowing each soft, desperate sound with a moan of his own. Once it was all too much Kendall stepped back, giving him a chance to catch his breath before opening his eyes and meeting James' gaze. "Did you even feel that at all? It doesn't make your heart stop the way mine does. It doesn't make your breath hitch the way mine does. It doesn't lead to every hair on your body standing on end because it feels so good does it?"

Everything was quiet. James didn't say a word, yet he didn't break the stare he held on those green eyes because he didn't know what would happen if he did. And after about five minutes of silence Kendall couldn't do it anymore. His emotions got the better of him as the first tear slid down his cheek, because in that moment he realized just how much he needed James in his life because no one had ever made him feel so defenseless in his whole life. But he knew as long as James' was there he would be okay and it just didn't make any sense because never before had Kendall relied on someone as though his life depended on it. "Blondie?" James whispered, moving to reach up and wipe away the tear with his thumb, sighing when Kendall's hand clamped around his wrist as he held James' hand to press against his cheek.

"You don't feel anything."

"Maybe I don't feel it the way you want me to, but I swear Kendall if I had a heartbeat, it would have stopped just then. You make me wish I could feel those things, because I never had the chance to when I was alive, because there was no one like _you _when I was alive, when I was still breathing."

And really, that was all Kendall needed to hear before all but attacking James again, pushing him towards the bed and falling on top of him, not even chancing the thought of breaking the kiss, because God it was magnificent. James' tongue was everywhere it needed to be when he needed it and his hands crawled their way up his back, clawing into the creamy skin leaving marks he knew would be visible if he looked in the mirror. And wow, never before would he have thought he liked it a little rough, but it seemed with James that was what Kendall was about to get, and Kendall loved every bit of it.

Soon they were rolling over, James pinning Kendall to the mattress before assaulting Kendall's neck with his lips, biting and sucking over every inch of the reddening, heated skin he could reach, and with nothing better to do, Kendall laced his fingers through James' feathery hair, tugging on the ends while he groaned, hoping no one would hear him because there was no fucking way he was going to keep quiet through this. "James. James please." And wow did he sound whiny because never before had he heard his voice sound so, so desperate for something that he needed almost as much as he needed his next breath.

James lifted his mouth from Kendall's throat, those regularly hazel eyes darkened in a way that had Kendall literally throbbing with unadulterated desire for the boy to do things to him that he only ever imagined in his dreams. "What do you want Blondie? I'll do anything." And as he waited for Kendall's response James tugged on Kendall's hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing each knuckle delicately and tenderly, taking his time in treating Kendall the way he believed the blonde deserved to be treated.

"God James. The things you do to me I swear I should be dead by now." James smiled, only a little, a devilish little smirk playing across his lips because he knew that sooner rather than later that would be a reality. Kendall dead, his soul ready to steal just as James' had been so that they can finally be together because James knew with everything he had in him that Kendall was the one he'd been looking for; the one who completed him in a way that no one ever had before.

"Well you're not dead yet, so what do you want me to do Blondie? Tell me and I'll do it."

With his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip Kendall let out a shaky breath, the tone of James' voice raspy in a way that Kendall literally wouldn't be able to last any longer. "Touch me," he pleaded.

James only nodded as he slipped a hand beneath the cotton of Kendall's boxers, delicately stroking Kendall and grinning smugly at the fact he could make the blonde practically writhe in pleasure below him. "Don't stop James. Don't ever stop. Oh God." And he was panting and moaning and not even trying to keep quiet which only egged James on to lower his hand, letting his fingers brush against Kendall's balls and fondle them in his hold and even though his touch was so cold it still had Kendall's heart racing and his breath catching in his throat because it just felt that good.

As he continued to move his hand along Kendall's length James moved his lips back to his neck and slid them down to his collarbone, barring his teeth and biting down on the skin so hard to where he tasted Kendall's blood and well he would have been lying if he didn't love the bitter taste as it mixed with the saltiness of Kendall's skin. Knowing the bite was in a place no one would ever be able to see besides him or Kendall, James inched even lower down Kendall's chest, teasing his nipples and smiling at the way Kendall squirmed beneath him because the blonde was just so cute when he lost control of everything he had and still he was being so obnoxiously loud that he swore every one of his grunts was loud enough to wake the neighbors who lived half a mile down the street. "_Arghhh James. More, I need more. So much more."_

And damn was the boy needy. Chuckling to himself James moved lower, circling Kendall's navel with his tongue before dipping the tip in past his belly button and God he swore if James' could feel pain he would have been crying at how hard Kendall was tugging on his hair to where he was practically pulling the strands from his scalp. He only needed to move a little bit lower because soon he'd be right where he needed to be, right where Kendall needed him to be because he wanted to watch the blonde reach the sweet release and he wanted to hear his name spill from those perfectly pouty lips.

When he removed his hand from Kendall's boxers the blonde complained up until he realized James' next move, where the brunette mouthed at his still clothed erection as he let his teeth scrape against the bulge and now Kendall was almost sobbing he needed James so much. "Goddammit James. You're killing me."

James shook his head. "Not yet Blondie, not yet," and thankfully Kendall was too far gone to really read into what James was saying because next thing he knew his boxers were hanging down on his thighs and James' mouth was wrapped tight around Kendall's dick as he slurped his way up and down Kendall's shaft and sucking exaggeratedly in such a way that had Kendall wheezing and he never wanted James to stop because never before had he felt so good.

"Christ James you feel so good. God you're so perfect. Fuck that mouth of yours. Fuck." Kendall clearly had no idea what he was saying, instead babbling off every thought he had in his head at that moment as James' continued to lick, bite, and suck along his length and he knew it wouldn't be much longer until he was coming because his stomach was beginning to clutch in that familiar way. Shallowly he lifted his hips up to meet James' mouth, inching himself even farther into the wet heat and moaning when he felt James' teeth graze just under the tip and he didn't even have a chance to warn James before he was releasing everything he had into the poor boy's mouth.

As soon as it was over, after James was done milking Kendall's orgasm for all that it was worth he removed his mouth and licked his lips as if he'd just finished a tasty lollipop and not just sucked Kendall off. "Wow," he breathed, still attempting to compose himself and regain a steady breath.

"I know I know. You don't have to say it. I'm amazing."

Kendall rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "You're so …you're so-"

"Amazing. I get it. Don't waste your breath telling me something I already know."

"Whatever. You're amazing." James smiled as he heard the words spill from Kendall's lips and again he was kissing the blonde with less fervor than before, simply letting the moment last in a silent battle as their tongues rolled around together, Kendall refusing to give James the dominance he desired over him. "Okay. I have a school tomorrow." Kendall groaned, pulling away from James and climbing out of bed so that he could get dressed. "I have to go to bed."

* * *

The next morning Kendall awoke with a smile at the sight of James' resting beside him, the hazel eyes open and watching him as he slept. "Were you watching me sleep?"

James' feigned being embarrassed at being caught before smiling and nodding. "Always do."

"Such a sap, I love it." Kendall leaned over to kiss James' cheek, his lips lingering a little longer than necessary at the edge of James' mouth before deciding it was time to get out bed and get ready for the day ahead.

Once he was dressed and his hair was in place Kendall made his way down the stairs, joining both his sister and his mom for breakfast, only to walk in on one of the most awkward conversations of his life.

"Mommy I'm worried about Kendall." Katie said as Mrs. Knight paced around the kitchen, fetching her daughter a bowl of cereal before she had to send her on her way to school. Upon hearing his sister's comment Kendall stopped in the doorway, a little intrigued. _Why would she be worried about me?_

"And why is that Sweetie?"

"Because I heard strange noises coming from his room last night." And then Katie was off, imitating every moan and whimper and groan and grunt Kendall could have possibly made and he swore he never wanted to die more in his life than he did in that moment. He could tell even his mom was taken aback, noticing the pink hue that spread across her cheeks.

"Oh…oh Katie there's nothing to be worried about. Kendall's fine."

"Then why was he making those noises? It sounded like he was in pain!"

That was when Kendall chose to walk into the kitchen, sparing his mother the trouble of having to explain just why Kendall had been making those sounds. And at the sight of his mom's face, Kendall knew that she knew he had been listening in, and he could see it in her eyes that they were in for a talk later; a talk that Kendall never wanted to have with his mom, or anyone for that matter.

"Kendall." She smiled at him, in an awkward way before handing him his own bowl to make his cereal in.

"Big brother! You're okay!"

"Yup." He bit down on his lip to keep him from laughing because he should have been more cautious the night before instead of getting caught up in James and everything that he was.

"Well I'm glad." From beside him Katie reached out to wrap her arms around his waist for a slightly awkward hug and the two ate their breakfast in silence while their mom sipped from her coffee mug, keeping a close eye on Kendall, and yeah, it was about to be a long day.

* * *

Blahh awkward smut scenes okay sorry for that


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I had issues with this, so I hope it's not too terrible. But I finally got to the part I've pictured since before I started writing this so I guess that's good. I don't know. Thanks for reading! Oh and thanks to **nicflor** for the cover art! And **Powah** for what you submitted. All you people who read this are awesome :)

* * *

Mrs. Knight dropped them both off at school, thankful for the fact that Kendall and Katie's schools were right across the street from each other. When she reached the building she left Kendall in the car to walk Katie to her class, shooting Kendall a glance that made him know better not to leave. _Oh god not now Mom. At least wait until after school._

Kendall sat and waited, not even daring to make a move as he drummed his fingers on his thighs as the car idled in park. He reached for the dial on the radio to drown out his nerves because no teenage boy ever wants to explain to his mom about his horny teenage tendencies. And oh god what if they heard him scream James' name? He was so royally fucked it wasn't even funny.

Just as he was finally beginning to calm down and his heart beat returned to normal a tap on his window had him practically jumping out of his skin. Turning his head to the sound of the noise a smile rose on his lips, Carlos was waiting outside, helmet on his head and all. Kendall rolled down the window and opened his mouth to speak, yet Carlos beat him to it.

"Hey! Why are you waiting in the car?"

Heat flushed Kendall's cheeks. "My mom has to talk to me. Long story." Kendall tried waving away the topic, hoping Carlos would carry on. He didn't.

"About what? Come on I need someone to walk in with, because Logan…" and he trailed off. "Just come on she'll understand."

Kendall shook his head and bit his lip as an embarrassing flush of red painted his cheeks even more. "Katie overhead something last night and well…it made for a very awkward breakfast conversation."

Either Carlos was slow or he was just plain oblivious but he still had no idea why Kendall was so embarrassed. "What did Katie overhear?"

Shaking the blonde hair from his eyes Kendall turned his gaze away from Carlos' curious expression and mumbled everything he was keeping inside in one long jumbling sentence. "SheheardmeandJamesinmybedroo mlastnightandmimickedeveryso undImade. While eating her cheerios."

After waiting what felt like hours Kendall chanced looking at Carlos and the boy was mouthing everything Kendall had said previously with a humorous smirk growing on his face as everything took the time to sink in. "Oh my god you what?!" And surely enough Carlos was clutching onto the window frame of the car, cackling like the wicked witch of the west and Kendall swore he had never wanted to dig himself into a hole more than he did at that moment.

"Carlos. Carlos stop it's not that funny. It's humiliating."

"Yeah it's not funny it's fucking hilarious. Oh my god I can't breathe. So you're a screamer huh?"

Kendall was surprised his eyes didn't bug out of their sockets at the question. "That-" he drew in a deep, irritated breath, "is all you can of? Really?"

"Dude I have like ADHD or some shit of course I'm gonna focus on that. Little Kendall's a squealer."

Even his nose was beginning to redden. "Am not."

"I bet Katie begs to differ."

"Please. Please please never bring up my sister like that again or I swear to god I'll chop off your dick." Carlos instinctively moved his hands to cover his crotch.

"Dud. No one touches the jewels."

"Not even Logan?" And okay, so that was a low blow but Carlos had to understand just how serious Kendall was.

"Screamer."

"Asshole."

"Cock sucker."

"Fuckwad."

"BOYS!" Kendall really did have bad timing lately, with his mom showing up and he prayed that she didn't hear Carlos' last nickname for him because it was just a little too much and that was something his mom didn't need to hear about.

"Hey Mama Knight." Carlos flashed her an innocent smile full of dazzling white teeth before turning away from the window. "We'll finish this at lunch. Have fun talking to your mommy." Carlos' eyebrows show up as Kendall heard him snickering away before turning and heading up to the school.

Kendall sunk as low as he could in his seat once he saw his mom turn to him while she situated herself back behind the wheel. He was not ready for what was about to come next.

"So Kendall."

He held up a hand, hoping he could end this before making either of them too uncomfortable. "Mom. Please. We don't have to do this."

"Well maybe you should learn to be a little quieter then." Did someone turn the heat on in the station wagon to boiling level because Kendall could feel the perspiration already soaking his shirt?

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You're just sorry you got caught." Kendall nodded, his mom taking a breath before continuing on. "So who's James? You seemed to umm…really like him, or whoever he is. Does he work at the market with you?"

_Quick. Think of a lie, think of something. You can't answer yes because then she'll want to meet him and that won't work at all and will just fuck everything up._

"I'd rather not say."

"Kendall." Her tone was stern and oh god could she please just stop looking at him because it just made him sweat more with humility. "Why can't you talk to me? It's times like these when…when you need your father." Mrs. Knight's voice broke on the last word as she bent over the steering wheel, her shoulders silently shaking.

"Mom. Mom please don't cry. Mommy?" Kendall lowered his voice and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"God I hate your father! Why'd he do this to us?" Kendall always thought the crying was over. That the grieving would stop once they left their old home, where there were so many memories of the man Kendall wanted to forget. Tearing apart their family, leaving his mom to fend for herself and two children.

"Mom? He's an idiot for leaving us. We can do so much better without him." He kissed her forehead, just as he heard the sound of the first bell going off from inside the school.

"No. You need your father. Katie needs her father. I can't be both." Kendall held her close, letting her cry into his shoulder. He knew everything was his fault; if he hadn't caught his dad with the other woman, if he hadn't decked him when he found out, if his dad hadn't brought home his secretary that night. They were all 'what if's that Kendall just couldn't deal with because it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry about everything. I ruined everything."

Mrs. Knight pulled her head out from under her son's chin, looking up at him with shining eyes and red cheeks. "Kendall nothing was ever your fault. How could you say that?"

"Because I was the one who told you what a…what a scumbag he really was. It's not like you were the one who walked in on that."

"You couldn't just hide that from me. Plus things had gone wrong between us long before then. That was just the icing on the cake of a less than perfect marriage. God I want to hate him. I wish I hated him. I really do. But I can't." She muffled her sobs with her sleeve, wiping her eyes dry. "Honey you have to go to school. I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Go to school honey. Don't worry about me."

"Okay." Kendall opened the door and stepped out of the car, looking back and waving as she drove away and honked the horn. What a great way to start the first day of school.

He met with the principal first, who handed him his schedule and sent him off. Wandering the halls Kendall searched for his class, reading the numbers on the doors and matching them to the paper he held in his hands. When he came across the room he knocked before walking in, stopping once he felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Hello?" the teacher asked. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry." Kendall smirked. "Kendall Knight? Just moved here actually."

"Okay well take a seat. You're late."

"Sorry about that." Scanning the class Kendall searched for an empty seat, sliding into the first he saw in the front corner of the room. Throughout the entire lecture he was antsy, just waiting to get out as he tapped his pencil against the desk while the teacher discussed the syllabus. _Just let me out of here already_.

His first class was followed by an equally boring second hour. Basically his whole morning was boring; he could have slept through it. And everywhere he went in the school eyes followed him, whispering things behind his back as he walked down the halls. When he'd meet someone's gaze they'd look away quickly, trying to pretend they weren't just staring at him as if he were a new version of the plague.

"Kendall? Hey Kendall!" Stepping into the lunchroom Kendall was bombarded by the sound of this name being called. It wasn't soon before long when he spotted Carlos waiting for him at a table with a chair already pulled out, ready for Kendall to sit.

"Carlos." Kendall sighed contently. "Finally someone recognizable."

"So how's your day going?"

"Weird."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Both boys turned at the sound of Logan's voice behind them. Without a second thought, Logan ambled around the table and took a seat across the table from the two, already beginning to dig into the bagged lunch he had brought along.

"Uh…Logan?" Kendall was shocked he was there, sitting with them, so close to Carlos considering it had been longer than a week since the boys had gone without speaking. According to Carlos that was the longest they'd gone without talking ever.

"Yeah?" He pulled out a sandwich and avoided the open mouthed, wide eyed stare Carlos was sending his way.

"N-Nothing. Nevermind." Kendall pulled out his own lunch, taking out a bag of carrots and a bottle of water.

Carlos finally shook out of his daze, turning to Kendall and ignoring Logan at all costs. "So why was your day weird?"

Kendall took a sip of his water before speaking. "Everyone keeps looking at me. I feel like I'm display at a fucking museum."

"We rarely ever get new kids here." Carlos commented, patting Kendall on the back and tearing into the corndogs he had bought from the lunch line, Kendall could only assume.

"It's because of where you live. Everyone's shocked you're still here after surviving a few weeks in that…that house. A few kids were talking about it in my chemistry class."

Kendall rolled his eyes. It wasn't that big of a deal. "Why do they even care? With the way they're all watching me you'd think I had two heads or something ridiculous like that."

Logan shrugged, "Maybe they just need something to talk about."

"Logan's right, always is." Carlos' words were bitter, but nonetheless he was actually acknowledging Logan's presence, something he hadn't done in a while. His outburst made the table go quiet, Logan stopping with his sandwich halfway to his mouth, ready to be eaten. Instead he dropped the food back down and turned at Carlos, taking the time to actually look at him without turning away with a scowl on his face.

"I know I am, but you don't have to be so sour about it."

"God Logan you're such a fucking idiot. What are you even doing here?"

Logan looked around. "Uhh I go to school here."

"No why are you sitting with us? No one wants you here." The smart boy dropped his head, staring at his hands in his lap, twiddling his fingers over one another and bouncing his leg up and down. His neck grew red in embarrassment, his face heating up as he felt a few tears sting his eyes.

"Oh. I guess I'll just…I'll just go then."

Kendall watched as he slumped away, his back hunched over and his lunch bag shaking in his trembling hands. Logan took a seat at an empty table across the way so that his back was turned to them both.

"He doesn't have many friends does he?" Kendall asked, scrutinizing the way he sat alone and had no one else to really turn to.

"Nope. None really, well besides for you maybe." Carlos turned his attention back to his corndogs, even if he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Carlos, you're his friend too."

The Latino beside him shook his head. "He doesn't want me to be. He hates me."

"Maybe that's because you just sent him off? Try being civil with him, don't you want to go back to the way things were?"

"No…I mean yes…I mean…" Carlos paused, taking in a shaky breath. "Honestly Kendall? I don't know what I want anymore."

Kendall couldn't believe any of this. He hated the fact that the two couldn't get along anymore, even when they had been so close before. It just wasn't right. "But you still want him, don't you Carlos?" The boy was silent, but Kendall didn't miss the way his head shifted slightly, nodding up and down. "Then you know what you have to do right?"

Carlos looked at Kendall with hopeful eyes. "What?"

"Fix it."

"Why do I have to be the one to do it? He was the one who…who told me to stop wasting my time on something that's never going to happen."

Kendall sighed. No one could ever do anything could they? "I gotta fix everything don't I?"

"No. No Kendall please don't get involved. Please." Kendall raised an eyebrow. Carlos' pleas were intriguing.

"Why not, obviously someone has to, and both of you are too proud to do it. Why shouldn't I?"

It was quiet, Carlos was biting his lip and averting his eyes, looking everywhere but at Kendall. He couldn't tell Kendall it was because of him that he wasn't talking to Logan. That it was because Logan was so hung up on Kendall and James that he never had time for Carlos anymore. "It's just, you wouldn't be able to help."

Kendall grinned. "Try me."

* * *

The day ended and all Kendall could think about were ways to get his two friends to talk to each other, or at least look at each other. Even a smile would do for the blonde. He didn't need to witness another relationship fall apart. He had enough of that in his own family.

Once he got home he trekked up the stairs and into his room. He dropped his bag at the end of his bed and paced back and forth along the rickety floor boards that just couldn't seem to shut up for two minutes for Kendall to think. Even when James finally decided to show himself, Kendall just wanted to be alone to plot everything out.

"Blondie." James smiled, resting his hands on Kendall's shoulders and leaning down for a soft kiss. Kendall returned the action, with less vigor than James preferred but oh well, he could tell something was bothering him. "What's wrong?" James frowned, sitting down on Kendall's bed and pulling him into his lap. He twirled the blonde's hair around his fingers as he waited for Kendall to speak, the blonde chewing away on his nails he was so anxious.

"It's Logan…" Just the name elicited a growl from James, causing Kendall to jerk a bit in his lap, before ignoring the sound altogether. "And Carlos."

"What's wrong with them?" James asked, feigning interest even though he really could care less about the other two.

"They're just so difficult all the time. Carlos loves Logan. Logan loves…I don't know who the fuck he loves, probably himself but whatever. I just…they need to get over themselves and just be happy and merry or I don't even know. They're driving me crazy." Kendall chewed on his lip. Maybe he was just biased. He wanted them to work out for Carlos' sake. He really had no idea what was going on with Logan at all.

"You know you can't fix everything Blondie."

"But I can try." Kendall stood up, pushing himself off of James' lap and took the few steps that led to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Logan's. I gotta hear his side of the story. I never did before. I'll be back later okay?" James only nodded, his eyes gleaming as soon as Kendall left. He just had to hope Logan would keep his mouth shut, and if he didn't, James would be waiting for him.

Borrowing the keys from his mom Kendall headed towards Logan's with the GPS on his phone giving him the directions on how to get there, considering he'd never been before. Once he stopped in front of the house he let out a low whistle. _Must be nice to be raised by surgeons_, he thought. Turning off the ignition he stepped out of the car, cautiously making his way up to the porch and punching the doorbell with a little more force than necessary. And when Logan didn't answer right away, Kendall repeatedly pushed down on the button until he heard footsteps behind the door and an annoyed Logan calling, "All right all right. Jesus Christ you're impatient."

When the door opened to reveal Kendall standing on his doorstep Logan froze. This was definitely unexpected.

"Hi!" Kendall greeted cheekily, adding a slight wave in the mix as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

Logan scratched the back of his neck, feeling his face flush at the way Kendall made even the simplest of movements look adorable. "Uhh…hey."

"Well…aren't you going to invite me in?" Kendall asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh…yeah of course. Come on in." Logan moved aside for Kendall to step in, the blonde kicking off his shoes by the door and gasping once he had the chance to look around. The place was huge, even on the inside. "So," Logan mumbled to regain his attention. "What's the unexplained visit for?"

"Just making sure you're okay. You seemed upset earlier when you left the table."

"Yeah. No shit." The look on Kendall's face turned to shock at the malice in Logan's tone. "I'm fine now though Kendall. So what do you want?"

"Maybe we could just talk. You don't mind do you?"

"N-No not at all. Want anything to drink? Are you hungry?" Logan was rambling off questions left and right, making Kendall giggle at the boy's nervousness.

"Dude calm down. I'm fine. Although if you have any water-"

"I'm on it." Logan sped off down the hall, Kendall following in his wake, taking a glance into each room he passed, a silent 'Wow' being mouthed from his lips. Once they reached the kitchen Logan quickly grabbed around for a water from the fridge, his hands shaking slightly as he handed the bottle to Kendall. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Are you always this anxious when you have visitors?"

Logan blushed. "I'm not anxious."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Sure you're not."

In an attempt to change the subject to anything else, Logan wheeled Kendall out of the kitchen and pushed him into a room that resembled that of den and pushed the blonde down onto the couch with Logan plopping down next to him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"How are you Logan?" Kendall asked, taking a sip of the water before capping it and setting in on a coaster on the coffee table.

"I'm good."

Kendall shook his head. "No you're not. How are you really?"

Sighing, Logan pulled his feet up and tucked them under him so that he was sitting Indian style while facing Kendall.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't know. Everything is just, nothing makes sense anymore. And my parents are never home, I don't have anyone to talk to without Carlos around, and you have your demon friend watching your every move-"

Kendall's ears perked up at the mention of James, more closely to what Logan called him. "My what?"

"Shit." If Kendall hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't have been sure he heard Logan cuss. "Nothing Kendall. It's nothing."

"No…you called him a…why'd you call him that?"

Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat and reached around for the throw pillow at his side to play with the tassels to give him something to do, something to distract him from Kendall's gaze and more importantly Kendall's question. "Nothing. Let's just get back to how I'm feeling. I'm wonderful. How are you?"

"Cut the crap Mitchell. Do you know something I don't? Something about James?" Kendall had to ask. The brunette was so much smarter than him that there was always the possibility he knew more than him.

Logan glanced around the room frantically, expecting him to pop out of thin air at just the sound of his name. But there was no popping, there was no James standing around waiting to torture him some more, just like he had before. "Nope. Don't know anything. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kendall could tell the boy was lying just by his frightened demeanor. Rolling his eyes he tugged the pillow Logan was playing with out of his hands and tackled him to the couch. "Tell me what you know." Kendall breathed, clutching onto the front of Logan's shirt and glaring down at him, not a trace of sympathy in his eyes.

"Get off me." Logan squealed, even though he liked the circumstances. He liked the thought of Kendall on top of him, maybe in a different situation where it didn't look as if Kendall would punch him if he didn't start talking.

"Nope. Start talking Logan."

"You want me to talk? Fine. You wanna know why Carlos and I stopped talking? Why we 'broke up' or whatever the hell you want to call it? Because of you. He hated the fact that I wanted you, that I still do want you. He sees you as a threat, but he knows nothing will ever happen between us because of that fucking James character, who by the way, I'm pretty sure is out to kill us all."

"Wait, what? You and Carlos aren't speaking because…WAIT YOU LIKE ME?" His nose scrunched up in such a way that had Logan's stomach flipping, and before he knew what he was doing he wiggled to get his arms out of Kendall's grip to place his hands on either side of the blonde's face, leaning up to kiss his lips. The kiss was short, Logan practically hyperventilating over the fact that something he'd been dreaming of for the past few weeks was finally happening. But before he knew it he was being pushed away, Kendall backing away from him and wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"I…sorry." Logan mumbled bashfully, trying to shrink himself even farther into the couch, wanting to disappear. He didn't like the way Kendall was looking at him or the way his chest was heaving, whether from anger or surprise, Logan wasn't really sure and he really wasn't looking forward to finding out. Instead he lifted a finger up to his lips, touching them even though they were still tingling. He hadn't expected it to be like that, he almost hoped he would hate it just so he would have a reason to run back to Carlos. But he didn't, he loved it.

"Logan…you can't. What about Carlos? What about James?"

The brunette clapped a hand over his face. It was always about everyone else when it came to Kendall, never about him. "Carlos has known, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't too shocked. And fuck James. Like I said, he's just going to kill you in the end."

"No he's not!" Kendall cried, standing up and pacing the room in quick strides of his long legs. "He'd never hurt me. He…he loves me."

Logan cocked his head to the side, a sour smile spreading across his lips. "Really Kendall? He loves you? Are you sure about that? Are you sure it isn't you who loves him? God you'd probably die for him anyway. Well get this. He's not fucking real. He can't, he can't do the things we would be able to do if we were together. He wouldn't be able to take you out on a date, unless your ideal setting resembles that of a graveyard."

Kendall was biting his lip, standing still and taking the time to think. Did he love James? He wasn't really sure. He had only known him for so long, but then again it felt like they had known each other forever. They could talk about anything and everything. Sure James was a little touchy and domineering, but Kendall knew beneath that tough exterior was someone just as lost as he was. And when he really got to thinking about it, he did love him. "I…I do."

"You do what?" Logan asked, raking over everything he had said to Kendall and wondering what he could be answering. "Your ideal dating spot is a cemetery?"

"No you dipshit. I love him. I love James. Just like Carlos loves you. Which by the way, you should go jump on that ship. At least talk to him and be his friend again, he misses you, you know."

"I know he does, I miss him too. But Kendall, you can't love James. It's a trap! It's all a trap."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not a ghost Kendall. There's a reason he came back. That reason is you. Kendall please don't be in love with him. I don't care if you don't like me, but please, please don't go crawling back to him."

"And what if I do?" Kendall asked, hands on his hips as he stared down at Logan who was still sitting on the couch.

"Then at least I tried to warn you."

Kendall shook his head. "Whatever." He reached for his water on the table and uncapped it, taking another sip. "Just talk to Carlos for me okay?"

"Why should I? You won't listen to me."

"Goddammit Logan. Fine. You talk to Carlos, I'll talk to James, okay? Just promise me you'll try and fix whatever is wrong between you two. He really is a sweet guy. He needs someone to take care of him Logan, and that someone is you."

"Okay. I'll talk to him. But not because you asked, but because I miss him. I never thought I'd miss him this much."

"Makes you realize you don't know what you have until it's gone huh?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah." They both stayed there in an awkward silence, Kendall unsure of whether or not he should just leave. "Hey Kendall?"

"What?"

"Just to make sure…you didn't…you didn't feel anything when I kissed you? Nothing at all?"

"It was nice…but you're not James. It just wasn't the same Logan. I'm sorry."

Standing up Logan walked over to Kendall and placed his hands on his hips. "Wanna try again? Maybe I just caught you off guard."

"No Logan, I can't. I should really get going. James-"

"Yeah, I get it. The demon from the depths of hell is waiting for you. Whatever Kendall."

"Logan it's not like that. He's not a bad guy. He's not."

"Yup. Not evil at all. Just go Kendall. Please." Not wanting to upset Logan more than he already did, Kendall turned on his heel and wound his way through the hall, stepping into his shoes once he reached the door and slammed it in his wake, not even bothering to look back.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Well this is probably my favorite chapter. I've been waiting for this one for a while now. Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favs. And thanks Courtney for putting up with my ludicrous posts on tumblr. Hope this isn't too bad!

* * *

He wasn't in a rush to get home. Kendall took his time, sorting through his thoughts, muttering to himself as if he were crazy. It was mainly the shock of everything that was getting to him. Logan liking him, kissing him, ruining his friendship with Carlos all because of _him_, it was bizarre. Sure, the kiss had been nice, gentle compared to the roughness of James. But Kendall enjoyed being dominated by James, he liked being controlled in a way no one else could before. Logan was too soft and almost fragile in Kendall's eyes. Plus they didn't belong together. There wasn't any of that breath catching in his throat, heart pounding in his ears every time he saw Logan, but when he saw James there was all of that and more, no matter how cliché that sounds.

Instead of heading straight for his house, Kendall took a detour to the market, parking in the empty lot and letting the other tidbits of his conversation with Logan sink in. Was James really as evil as Logan made him out to be? To Kendall he'd been nothing but adoring and loving and everything Kendall needed at the moment, well that is except for the whole possessing thing in the beginning. Kendall didn't enjoy losing control of his thoughts. He was supposed to be safe inside his mind, but with James that seemed to be an issue.

"Goddammit." Kendall muttered, weaving his fingers through his shaggy hair and tugging on the ends so violently that tears sprung to his eyes. He didn't want to think about James being a demon, if that was even possible. Demons were things of movies, yet then again so are ghosts and he believed James to be that. The entire situation was just fucked up enough to have Kendall almost wishing none of it had ever happened; wishing that they lived in a different house, that he'd never met James or Logan or even Carlos for that matter. He almost wanted to start over, but there was always that hope that Logan was wrong and that he knew nothing about James and what he was and that the smart boy was just festering his jealousy into ridiculous fantasies of James being a vindictive killer instead of the sweet, lost soul Kendall thought he was. James just needed someone, he needed Kendall, and Kendall needed James. That's why they fit so well together.

Knowing he'd lose his complete sanity if he avoided James any longer, Kendall turned back on the family station wagon and drove towards his house, even though he had no idea how he was to even start up a conversation with James. It's not like he could just say, "Oh hey, I heard you're a demon and you're out to kill me." No that didn't seem like the best of conversation starters. He didn't want James too riled up and running away from him, or him hating him. Kendall didn't know what he'd do if James hated him.

Once he was waiting outside the house, the car idling in park and the sky growing darker by the minute, Kendall forced himself to move. Shutting off the engine and shutting the door behind him he walked up the porch and inside, finding his mom and sister playing Uno in the kitchen.

"Kendall! Wanna play with us?" Katie asked, her brown eyes hopeful as she smiled up at him. He considered turning them down, but then he remembered he still had no idea what to say to James. It wouldn't hurt putting the confrontation off for a little while longer, right?

"Sure. Deal me in baby sister."

And for a while Kendall was able to forget about all the crazy shit that was going on in his life; all the inexplicable occurrences with James and everything with his dad and definitely everything with Logan. He was taking the time to appreciate those who mattered most to him, the two people who sat around that table with him, teasing him because he had the worst luck in the world when it came to card games. But he took the teasing, because it was cute when it came from his sister, and when she would win she would stand on top of her chair and do a little dance while sticking her tongue out in his direction. Mind that she wasn't the most humble of winners, but she sure was adorable.

"Real mature," Kendall pretended to pout, crossing his arms over his chest after Katie won for the third time in a row.

"I'm six, I don't have to be mature Kendork."

He rolled his eyes at the nickname she coined within the last year for him. He'd only ever tolerate it if it came from her; if anyone else called him Kendork he'd most likely deck them.

"I swear with you two, you're unbelievable." Mrs. Knight said, watching the two with amusement in her eyes. It was cute the way they harmlessly pestered each other, that was what siblings did after all.

"I think you mean we're awesome, Mom."

"Says the girl whose bed time it is."

Katie pouted, sitting back down in her chair and turning to Kendall. "Do I have to go to bed big brother?" Katie asked him, ignoring the look of wonder on her mother's face. Kendall turned to his mom for help, Mrs. Knight simply shrugging her shoulders and mouthing, "Bed time."

"How about this you little squirt," Kendall started off, pulling his sister from the chair beside him and onto his lap, bouncing her up and down on his knee. "If you hurry and brush your teeth real well, I'll tuck you in and read you a story." He poked her tummy. "Maybe I'll even play you a song." He whispered lightly in her ear.

Katie perked up at that last bit, bounding out of Kendall's lap and racing up the stairs. "Meet you in my room Kendall."

Kendall looked towards the stairs with a smile on his face. "Okay Katie!"

"You're a good big brother, you know that?" Mrs. Knight said, giving her son a warm smile. "I really don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you to help me out with her."

"She's not a bad kid Mom. She's just difficult."

"Just like you were at her age. It runs in the family."

Kendall waggled his eyebrows. "Bunch of rascals aren't we?"

"You sure are. Just make sure she gets to sleep alright?"

"Of course Mom."

Kendall stood up from the table, heading off to meet Katie before he heard her screaming his name from up the stairs. "KENDALL! I'M WAITING!" Rolling his eyes to the ceiling at the six-year old's impatience he took the steps two at a time, finding Katie already in her pajamas with a Doctor Seuss book in her hands. "Read." She shoved it into his open arms and hopped into bed.

"Demanding little runt aren't you?" Kendall chuckled, getting into bed with Katie and letting her rest against him as he opened the book and began to read. In the beginning Katie would point to the pictures, smiling or giggling at the imagination of Dr. Seuss and question everything she didn't understand. The reading of the innocent book turned more into a lesson rather than a nighttime ritual. Although towards the last few pages Kendall noticed the way she started to drift off, her eyes drooping closed. Hurrying to the end Kendall closed the book and attempted to get out of her bed without waking her, although his attempt was futile. Just as he was tucking her in Katie peeped an eye open.

"You promised you'd sing to me," she mumbled softly, turning onto her side and hugging Teddy to her chest. She was too adorable for him to ignore. Kendall bent down beside her bed and sang her an old song they both knew well, _My Girl_ by the Temptations. It wasn't long until she was sleeping soundly, giving Kendall the chance to head up to his own room and confront James; something he'd been avoiding for the past few hours.

Once in his room Kendall closed the door behind him and dressed for bed. When he felt the familiar tap on his shoulder, announcing the other's arrival Kendall jumped slightly from the touch. The blonde took an involuntary step forward and away from James before turning around to meet his gaze. "Hey Blondie," James took a step forward, Kendall mirroring his actions and taking a step back until he was pushed up against the wall. James ignored the slight fear in Kendall's green eyes, still moving ahead until he was pressed up against him. "I've missed you," he cooed, leaning in for a kiss only to meet Kendall's cheek, the blonde turning his head at the last moment.

"James," Kendall breathed, reminding himself not to give in to James. He reminded himself to ignore the fact that his heart was screaming at him to kiss James the way he wanted to. He had to remember to not let his emotions get the best of him. "We need to talk."

"About what Blondie?" There was concern in those hazel eyes and maybe even rage? Kendall couldn't really tell either way. He squared up to James and pushed him away a bit, the extra space gave him some room to breathe and to think through what he was going to say. He began to second guess himself. Did he really want to ruin what there was between him and James just because of what Logan said? For all he knew the brunette could have made it all up under the rouse of being jealous, because to Kendall there was no way James could be those things that Logan accused him of. "Kendall?" James asked a little quieter, the blonde taken aback by the worry in his tone.

"Oh yeah." Kendall shook himself from his funk and took a deep breath before speaking. "Umm…well, you see, the thing is…Logan…" He trailed off with the mention of the boy's name, not missing the twitch in James' eye or the way his fists clenched at his sides.

"What about him?" And wow, Kendall never expected the spite of his voice.

"It's just that…" He reached up to rub the back of his neck, not sure of how to put it in a way that wouldn't set James off. _Just spit it out already,_ his brain was yelling at him, mapping out the words for him to say. Finally Kendall closed his eyes and just let it out, the word vomit slipping from his tongue. "Logan has a funny feeling that you're out to kill me." As soon as the words were said Kendall wished for the chance to rewind and take them back. He squinted one eye open apprehensively, awaiting the look of anger on James, only to be surprised that there wasn't a hint of emotion on his face. He almost seemed calm in a way and James was even…smiling a bit? He was rocking on his heels back and forth like a little kid trying to hide a secret, and Kendall couldn't deny how cute the sight was. "James?"

"Yeeahhhhh?" he sing-songed.

Kendall forced a laugh, trying to ignore his rapidly beating heart. "You're not mad at all?"

James was confused. With an eyebrow raised he scrunched his nose as the rocking on his heels stopped. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because Logan's lying about you, doesn't that make you mad?" Kendall asked.

The brunette laughed, well not so much as laughed as he did cackle. He even slapped his knee in the process. "Oh Blondie, you're so cute when you're naïve." _Huh?_ "Now stop worrying about what the little bunny said and kiss me." James held his arms open, waiting for Kendall to step forward. When he didn't James took matters into his own hands and closed the distance between them once again. His breath was cold against Kendall's skin as he pressed his lips to Kendall's ear. "Kendall…you're not listening to me."

It's not that Kendall wasn't listening to James, he just could barely hear the brunette over the internal screaming match raging inside of him. His brain was telling him to shove James away, to punch him and to yell at him and demand to know what the hell was going on while his heart was yelling for him to kiss James just the way he wanted him to, and then there was always that other part of his brain that couldn't get over how hot James was when he was angry. It was all too much for Kendall to grasp.

James' hand found its way to Kendall's neck, the strong fingers wrapping their way tightly around Kendall's airway. His thumb brushed numbly along Kendall's jaw, the cold, stinging feeling brought the blonde out from his internal conflict. "I can practically see the wheel's churning in that gorgeous blonde head of yours. Whatcha thinking about Blondie? Aren't you gonna tell your dear old friend James?"

Kendall would've talked if he could breathe but even that he couldn't do. He reached up and clamped his hands around James' wrist attempting to remove his hand or even loosen his grip but he couldn't. "_Can't. Breathe." _Kendall sputtered out as he tried to relax his throat.

"Oh." James pulled away as if he wasn't just about to choke the blonde to death. "Sorry about that. Guess I just got a little carried away there."

Once James' hand was gone Kendall moved to massage his neck even though it didn't really matter. It still felt like James' fingers were sinking their way into his skin, all that changed was the fact that he could take regular breaths again. "Yeah no shit." Kendall replied bitterly once he found his voice. "Now will you explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"About?"

"The fact that Logan thinks you're trying to kill me?"

James clapped and rubbed his hands together, a devilish smirk on his face. "Oh that." He shot Kendall a wink. "Well it's not like I'm going to kill you yet."

"What?! You're not supposed to kill me at all! I like living. Why would you kill me? I thought you…nevermind." Kendall's heart was racing a million miles per minutes. What even? After all he went through for James, digging up a grave and lying to his mom and even bringing Carlos and Logan into the mix…what gave James even the idea of it?

"You thought I what?" James placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder only to have him shrug it off. "Aww come on Blondie you can still trust me. Like I said, it's not gonna happen yet."

"It's not going to happen at all! Get away from me."

James rolled his eyes, Kendall was so whiny. "I can't stay away from you. I love you." James whispered, again trying to touch Kendall in any sort of way but the blonde would just push him away.

"If you loved me you wouldn't kill me." Kendall kept his gaze on the ground as he tried to hide the fact that he was crying. He didn't realize he was until he felt the wet tears stain his cheeks and the corners of his eyes started burning.

"Blondie…Blondie don't cry. Kendall look at me." James tucked a finger under Kendall's chin, forcing the blonde to look up at him. At all costs he avoided James' gaze by keeping his eyes closed. "I promise you won't even feel a thing when the time comes."

"But…you can't just kill someone you love. You're supposed to want them to be happy, James."

"And you will be happy, because you'll be with me, because you love me too and we're supposed to be together. Things like this don't just happen. I've been waiting for you Kendall. It's always been you. This is the way it's supposed to be."

Kendall cried a little harder, the tears shedding faster. "B-b-but I don't want to die. I don't w-w-w-want to love you if I'm going to die." He moved to wipe away the tears. "I h-hate you. I w-wish I never met you."

"You want me to leave?" James asked, his voice quieter than usual.

Kendall nodded while choking out, "Find s-s-someone else to p-play your stupid little g-games. I'm done."

"You're going to eat your words, Blondie." James seethed, before disappearing into thin air right before his eyes.

Once he was gone Kendall let the crying continue, waiting for the tears to subside and his breathing to even out. After everything with James he didn't feel safe anymore. Grabbing the regular hoodie he slept with Kendall padded his feet down to his sister's room and snuck into bed with Katie.

"Kendall?" Katie whispered in the dark when she felt him at her side.

"Shhh…Katie go back to sleep."

"Okay big brother." Katie mumbled, already closing her eyes and dozing off.

Kendall kissed the top of her head and mumbled, "I love you," before trying his hardest to drift off as well.

* * *

Once Kendall was gone Logan had the chance to let everything he was holding in out. He stormed through the house, which was all too quiet for him to bear, the ordinary silence weighing down his shoulders like a thousand pounds. It was eating away at him, driving him slowly insane. He whispered incoherent nothings as he walked through every room. He couldn't handle being alone like this. And it didn't help that he shuddered at every turn he took around a corner, expecting James to pop out and cut him up into tiny little pieces and feed him to some psycho demon child. It was all just too fucked up to make sense of.

Raking his fingers through his hair in agitation Logan headed towards the front door where Kendall had departed only moments before. As he left he didn't even bother to lock up behind him. What was the point considering the only real threat against him right now could walk through walls?

With unnecessary force he opened up the door to shuffle into his car, slamming it beside him. Inside he gripped the steering wheel and let out a blood curdling scream, tears stinging his eyes as he punched the wheel so hard the horn sounded. "Breathe. Just breathe." He told himself. _In and out. In. Out. In. Out._ Upon calming down Logan rested back against the headrest, placing a hand over his eyes and taking the first normal breath he could since Kendall left. When he was sure his emotions were in check, he slid the key into the ignition and started up his car, heading to the only place he knew to go.

He showed up in front of the little country house with all the lights still on inside and the old beat up car he knew so well in the driveway. Parking in the street Logan ambled his way up to the front door, his knees shaking in anticipation at what would happen come the moment that someone answered the door. He almost hoped it would be his little friend and no one else, because at least that way he would be rejected in person, rather than it happen through word of mouth.

Reaching up he rapped against the door a few times, waiting for someone to answer. Once he heard the footsteps on the opposite end his heart started to speed up. _Just be Carlos. Please just be Carlos._

Luck must have been on Logan's side, because when the door opened, there stood the little Latino with a smile on his face; a smile that quickly fell at the sight of him standing on his doorstep. "Carlos-" Logan began, but he didn't have the chance to say much before the door was slammed in his face, not that he was surprised. He deserved it.

Not ready to give up Logan knocked on the door again with his left hand while consistently punching the doorbell with his right. "Come on Carlos. Don't be a little bitch," He murmured under his breath while his knuckles began to burn. Before he knew it the door was opening again, Carlos shoving him back as he stepped outside.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Carlos asked, punching Logan on the arm. "My mom's trying to put Nina and Miguel to sleep."

"Shit is it that late already?" Logan hadn't been paying much attention to the time passing. It made him wonder just how long he sulked around his house and sat in his car before heading over.

"Uh yeah. But then again I guess when you have no one to worry about but yourself you forget about everyone else."

"Wait. What?"

The Latino rolled his eyes, shoving Logan again, causing the boy to trip down the porch steps. "Nothing. Just go home Logan. No one wants you here."

Logan wanted to slap himself for the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, but then again maybe weakness would work to his charm. "Carlos…Carlos please. I have nowhere else to go. Kendall-"

"You and your fucking obsession with him I swear! Don't you get it? HE DOESN'T WANT YOU. HE NEVER WILL WANT YOU. Get that through your fucking skull. God I thought you were a genius Logan. Who knew you could be so fucking stupid?" Yeah the words hurt and Kendall not wanting him was still an open wound, but Kendall wasn't the issue at the moment. It was the fact that he was in danger. They were all in danger.

"No Carlos you don't get it. I understand he doesn't want me, okay? He felt nothing when I kissed him so obvious-"

"YOU KISSED HIM?" He may have been screaming but Carlos was close to tears now. "You weren't supposed to kiss him."

Logan raised a brow. "I wasn't _supposed_ to kiss him? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I can kiss whoever I want, and if I want to kiss Kendall, then I'll kiss him."

Carlos wiped his sleeve across his cheek. "But you can't kiss him Logan. You can't love him. You're supposed to kiss me…" His voice went to barely a whisper. "You're supposed to love me." He choked out a sob. "God and now I'm crying. Since when have you turned me into such a girl?"

"You've always been the girl in this relationship." Logan chuckled, earning a glare from the smaller boy.

"What relationship? There never has been a relationship. There never will be a relationship, because you fucked up Logan. You always do." Logan didn't really know what was happening next. Soon he was marching back up the porch steps toward Carlos and pinning him against the railing. Both hands were on the boy's shoulders, holding him in place so that he couldn't escape. "Uhh..Logan?"

"You want to kiss me? You really think there's something here between us?"

"Well I-I..uh I-"

"Cat's got your tongue? Come on Carlos you're usually full of words. You want to kiss me so bad? Go right ahead. Kiss me." The brown eyed gaze darted down to Logan's lips, simultaneously licking his own lips as he did. "Carlos. Kiss. Me." The Latino shook his head with fear in his eyes. "Goddammit KISS ME!"

"Will you shut up?" Carlos begged.

"Not until you kiss me."

"But-"

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Kiss me."

"I don't want to."

"KISS ME!"

"FINE!" It was clumsy at first, Carlos going at it so fast he almost missed Logan's lips and getting mostly cheek. He controlled his, what was it…excitement, anger? Logan really wasn't sure at the moment but soon his eyes were closing as he went along with the rough movements of Carlos' lips, moving his hands up to cup his face and rest on the back of his neck. Kendall's kiss may have tingled his lips but with Carlos…Carlos was so different. Every inch of his was on fire and all he needed was more. More skin, more contact, more touch, more of everything Carlos could possibly give him. Their noses bumped countless times as Logan deepened the kiss, parting his lips just at the same time Carlos did. The boy was eager with his tongue, slipping it into Logan's mouth and twisting and turning it deep past Logan's lips. Logan could barely breathe he had to back away. As soon as he did Carlos was blushing and biting down on his own lip, giving Logan a bashful smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I asked for it." Logan was blushing too, he could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks and his ears, and he didn't know what it was but he wanted to do it again. He wanted to kiss Carlos over and over and over again until they both couldn't breathe.

"Logan…"

"Yeah Los?"

"Can we…umm…will you…can I kiss you again?"

"God yes." When their lips met for the second time it was much sweeter and slower paced. There wasn't that hungriness that there had been during the first. They took their time, pressed up against each other. Logan nibbled on Carlos' lip, loving the sound of him whimpering because of something he was doing, even if it wasn't much at all. Once their lips parted and their tongues touched it was gentler, both taking the time to explore each other in a way they never had before. Carlos mapped every inch of Logan's mouth that had him practically melting in his arms, and when Logan felt Carlos' excitement pressing against his thigh, all he wanted to do was take him right then and there.

They broke away again, Carlos holding Logan back as he rested their foreheads together. "So, no relationship?"

Logan giggled from the high of Carlos' kiss, his lips still burning from before. "Nope. Didn't feel a thing."

"Not a spark."

"Not a single cliché."

"Logie?" Before the nickname bothered him but now all Logan wanted was to hear the nickname made just for him spill from those lips over and over again.

"Hmmm?"

"What's a cliché?"

Logan rolled his eyes at Carlos' innocence. It was probably one of the most adorable things he'd ever witnessed. "Pretty much everything we just felt in that kiss."

"Like the fireworks?"

Logan nodded. "Yes those. And the sparks too."

"You felt them too?"

"How could I not?" Logan blushed, tilting his head to the right and pecking Carlos on the lips once more.

"Better than Kendall?"

"Kendall? Kendall who? All I see is you." _Oh great, now I'm the girl._ He kissed Carlos again. "There's no competition." Kiss. "None." Kiss. "At." Kiss. "All."

"Oh stop Logie," Carlos shoved Logan playfully away. "You're making me blush."

Logan stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "You look cute with a blush. You're always so cute." And now that Logan thought about it, there was a charm to the Latino that he never noticed before. "God why didn't we ever do that before?"

Carlos shrugged. "I don't know. Why didn't we?"

Logan bowed his head in shame, knowing it was all because of him that nothing had happened between them sooner. "Oh…have I ever told you I'm an idiot?"

"Nope. But it's great to hear you say that." Carlos smiled brightly at Logan. What a prick.

"I'm an idiot."

"A little louder."

"I'M AN IDIOT!" Logan shouted, throwing his arms up in the air and spinning around in a circle, only to have Carlos grab him by the waist and push him back up against the frame of the door.

"But you're my idiot…right?" Logan nodded. "Good." They smiled at each other for a while, just gazing into each other's eyes as if the other would disappear if they ever looked away. "OOH! We should call Kendall and tell him the good news!"

Before Carlos even had the chance to pull out his phone he was being shoved out of the way but some invisible force that neither of them could see. "What the-" Carlos yelled, gaining his bearings and standing back up on two feet.

James' silhouette formed before their eyes with his hand clasped around Logan's throat, holding the smaller boy against the door, his feet dangling a foot or so off the ground. "You're a fucking bitch little bunny."

"James! James stop! James you're hurting him!" Carlos cried, running over and pounding his fists against James' shoulder. "Put him down! Please!"

"Get the fuck away from me. I'm not going to kill him." James released his grip on Logan, the boy falling to the ground in slump. Carlos fell to his side, rocking Logan back and forth in his arms whispering that everything would be okay. He kept asking if he was hurt or if he needed anything. Logan shook his head, pushing Carlos away and attempting to get back up on his feet.

"James." Logan said as soon as he was standing again.

"Little bunny. How I've missed you."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Sure you have. Ready to finish me off yet, because quite honestly I'm getting a little tired of having my throat constricted. At least change the pace a little bit."

"Did I even say you could talk? I should be killing you right now, but I've decided to be nice. Hear your side of the story before I do anything I may regret. Although I'd never miss you if you were gone."

"Guys what is going on? James are you mad because Logan kissed Kendall?"

"Oh god. Carlos no." Logan slapped a hand over his face.

"Wait I'm sorry, Kendall forgot to inform me of this. You did what?" James stood there, patiently tapping his foot against the ground with his arms crossed, waiting for Logan to speak. "Come on little bunny don't keep me waiting all night. I got shit to do."

"I kissed Kendall." Logan mumbled, avoiding James' gaze and only looking at Carlos. There were tears in his eyes as he spoke. "I told you I needed to talk to you when I came over here." Logan cried.

"Oh stop you're blubbering. You humans and your crying. It's fucking annoying. I mean I put up with it when Kendall does it…" James chuckled. "I have a little soft spot for my Blondie. But when you do it, it's just plain pathetic." He paused, collecting his thoughts before pressing further. "Speaking of Blondie…he has this silly feeling I'm out to hurt him…and I wondered, where could he have heard that from? And then I thought of you little bunny, and well, here I am. I know you've missed me."

"Yeah I've missed you sooo much."

"Sarcasm ain't gonna keep me from bashing your head into the concrete now is it? And you know I can make it look like an accident."

"Not if Carlos is here. You wouldn't do a thing with him around."

James shrugged and sneered. "Who said I'd let him live. He's already heard a little too much. Haven't ya my little chimichanga?" James clapped a hand over Carlos' shoulder a bit harder than necessary. "I could tie you up together. Cut out your tongue," he pointed to Logan, "because my little bunny just don't know how to keep a secret. And then gouge your eyes out," James turned back to Carlos, "because you've seen just a little too much."

"Whoa. What the fuck is going on here. Logan?" Carlos asked, his voice shaking as he searched the smarter boy's faces for answers.

"Why ask him when I can tell you the story?" And James got right into it, explaining everything he told Logan previously to Carlos, his smiling widening as Carlos' eyes widened, the brown eyes practically popping out of their sockets. "And so you see, I may have let it slip to Logan that Kendall's basically a toy. I love him to death, but he's a toy. I can't really have him the way I want him."

"And how do you w-want him?" Carlos asked, his knees shaking and his teeth chattering from the utter fear that consumed him.

"Isn't obvious? I want him dead."

"But why?"

"That's just how it works. Don't ask me, ask the man downstairs. I bet he'd love a visit from some fresh meat. Only you have to offer him something in return."

"Hell no. No no no no no. I'm staying right here," Carlos scrambled back over to Logan, hugging the boy tightly to his side. "And he's staying with me."

James shook his head, malicious laughter escaping his lips. "I'm not going to kill you. If I was gonna I would've done it when I got here. No, I have to get under Kendall's skin. Torture him to the point where he has to give up and succumb to me. I just have no idea how. Any ideas?" James asked, tapping his chin with a long, skinny finger. Both boys in front of him shook their heads from side to side, their teeth clamped around their tongues to keep them from talking. Carlos knew the one thing that would get Kendall to give in, but he couldn't tell James, he'd never risk it. "Oh poo, you got nothing? What a shame. I guess I best be off then. Bye little bunny. Bye my chimichanga." And right before he left he lifted up his knee, meeting Logan's crotch with such force that had the boy dropping to the floor in agony, his cries echoing in James' ears as he fled.

* * *

James took his time returning back to the old house, trying to clear his head and calm his seething rage. What he really wanted to do was go back and get rid of the two shit heads that were getting into his way, but he knew that wasn't the way to Kendall's heart. He needed to be a bit more creative in his scheme. He needed to dig deep down and find Kendall's one weakness, but for the life of him _HA, life!_ he couldn't.

As creepy as he was James returned to Kendall's room, hoping to catch the boy peacefully asleep. He was so easy to deal with when he was unconscious. There was no whining or crying or bickering or moping. Just the blonde sleeping, although with sleep came no kissing, and damn if James wasn't a sucker for the blonde's pouty lips then he didn't know what he was.

Upset upon on not finding Kendall in his room and tucked safely in his bed, James searched the house for the boy, finally coming across his sleeping figure along with his sister's in the small twin bed. To most it would have been an adorable sight, but to James, all he wanted to do was slit the sister's throat and join Kendall in that bed. That was until a light bulb flashed in James' mind. _The sister…_


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Well here's another chapter! There may be only 2 or 3 parts left…I'm leaning more towards three though. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The next few weeks passed without any James incidents. He never showed up unexpectedly at night in Kendall's room like he had before, and there no longer was that shadow of chilling air that followed Kendall around wherever he went. Now things seemed too hot for hi, he had gotten so used to James being around it was almost as if his body temperature had somehow shifted to less than 98.6 degrees.

Kendall would have been lying if he told himself he didn't miss the brunette. They had gotten to know each other in a way that Kendall hasn't known anyone before. He confided in James all of his deepest secrets, including his fear of being abandoned. It almost felt like James had abandoned Kendall; at least that was until the blonde remember he sent him away. Because how could he ever let himself fall in love with such a monster? Kendall had to learn how to take better care of his heart.

Without James in the picture Kendall spent more time with his living, breathing friends. When he first heard the news of Carlos and Logan's get together he was thrilled. Finally something was going the way it should be. But after the days wore on of watching them and their constant displays of affection, whether it be a few simple touches here and there or a peck of a kiss to each other's lips, Kendall couldn't help but feel as though there was a hole in his heart. He longed for that type of closeness with somebody so special. And one he realized he had that with James, the blonde shoved the thought away, because lingering thoughts of James just brought on the heart ache, and not to mention fear.

Everywhere he went the blonde was absolutely terrified. He made sure to skip over every crack in the sidewalk and went out of his way to avoid ladders and mirrors and black cats at all costs. Whenever he ventured to the bathroom he'd ignore his reflection by closing his eyes as he brushed his teeth or he'd focus on the sink and the water swirling down the drain. He even went to lengths of avoiding salt shakers, his jitters were so bad.

For the most part everything that reminded him of James was gone. Kendall burned his favorite Wild hoodie in a bonfire at Logan's house one night while crying into the smaller boy's shoulder. Unsure of what to do with the little wooden box filled with James' possessions, Kendall stuffed it back beneath the floorboards in an attempt to push all reminders of James out of sight and out of mind. But there was one place where Kendall couldn't forget James. It was the one thing that kept Kendall lying awake until the wee hours of the morning. The blonde was terrified of falling asleep.

Nothing about his sleeping patterns was normal. He would constantly dream and wake up in a cold sweat. It didn't match the usual stages of sleep, it was as if his brain wouldn't turn off while he slept and he was stuck in a constant stream of REM sleep. He'd be lucky get even an hour of dozing off before shaking awake with his legs tangled in the sheets, willing his eyes not close no matter how exhausted he was. The dreams were so vivid and life like and contained a pattern Kendall couldn't help but notice; the brunette was the star of the show.

It didn't take long for the blonde to connect all the pieces together. If James had popped into his dreams before, why wouldn't he do it again? It was the only time Kendall was vulnerable enough for James to him over and slip into his mind to control every inkling of thought or feeling the blonde had, and just knowing the possibility of it happening scared Kendall shitless.

"So should we tell him he looks like absolute shit or…" Logan whispered into Carlos' ear, not bothering to keep his voice down as Kendall sauntered over to them with deep circles rimming his eyes and heavy a gaze.

"You don't need to tell me," Kendall rasped out, adjusting his voice to make him sound more alive. "I already know." Once he reached them in the hall he leaned against the lockers and let his eyes droop close, he'd give anything to get a full night's sleep again.

"Do you wanna stay the night over my place tonight?" Carlos asked, throwing the invite Logan's way too. "I think you just need to get out of the house Kendall. That place is killing you. You're drained."

Kendall's eyes were still closed, his mouth opening for a yawn as he answered. "Aaaaaaand whaaaaat maaaaakes youuu thinkk - he won't just find me there and screw with my head some more?"

Carlos shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. No need to bite my head off."

"Los, he hasn't had sleep in over two weeks. I don't think he can help it." Logan turned to Kendall. "You should really consider coming over though. If you don't get some sleep soon you're going to start hallucinating."

"The hallucinations started a few days ago," Kendall mumbled, his voice heavy. If his friends weren't talking to him there was a good chance he'd fall asleep right there against the locker. Just a little nap was all he needed. A microsleep. Yeah, that sounded good.

"Kendall. Kendall?" Logan sighed. "Shake him awake Carlos."

The blonde jumped as soon as Carlos touched him. "Whoa. I'm awake, I'm awake. It's all good." Kendall shook his head back and forth a few times, slipping into reality once more. _Do fluorescent lights always hurt this bad?_ He rubbed his temples and his eyelids. "I'll just nap during study hall."

Rolling his eyes Carlos pat Kendall on the back affectionately. "Yeah, that's if you don't fall asleep during lunch again. We had to save you from face planting into your food the other day."

Kendall grumbled and stepped out of Carlos' reach. "I'm just gonna head off to class, I'll find you guys later?" Both Logan and Carlos gave Kendall sympathetic looks and nodded their heads. Turning away from them Kendall stumbled down the hall. He felt almost drunk he was so tired. His head was spinning and everything in his sight was blurred. "Whoa," he muttered, finally making his way to his class and laying his head down on his desk. A little nap never hurt anybody.

_James had him pinned to bed; burying Kendall's face into the sheets while spending time suckling and biting on the soft skin along the back of the blonde's head. The hair at the nape of his neck tickled James' nose as he continued to mark Kendall's skin, leaving fresh purple marks littered along the pale flesh._

"_James." Kendall moaned, turning his head to the side and breathing deeply. "James please."_

_The boy sniggered above him, trailing his fingers up and down along the sides of Kendall's torso. Lifting his lips up to meet Kendall's ear he murmured, "Please what, Blondie?"_

"_You know what," Kendall gritted impatiently. He angled himself a little better so that he was able to snake a hand around James' neck and pull the boy's face to his. James' breath lingered on his skin as it ghosted over his lips. Wasting no time, Kendall clashed their lips together violently, a mix of clinking teeth and tangling tongues. Momentarily catching James off guard, Kendall repositioned himself so that it was James pinned to the mattress with him on top._

"_Aww my Baby's being controlling." James cooed, catching Kendall's bottom lip between his teeth and watching it spring back into place. "It's kinda hot."_

"_Fuck James."_

"_So hot," the pretty boy purred, tangling his fingers in Kendall's hair and meshing their lips together. Kendall all but melted into his frame, his domineering demeanor withering away into nothing as he let James take control of the kiss. The boy's tongue found its way into every soft spot in Kendall's mouth that had him quivering and his cock twitching at the touch._

_Kendall's chest rose and fell rapidly as James removed his hands from his hair, letting the tips of his fingers glide down the back of his neck and shoulders and along his spine until they found purchase on his bottom, squeezing the flesh in his tight hold while simultaneously grinding their hips together in a rough fashion. The blonde cried out as James spread his cheeks apart, peeking his finger between the mounds of flesh and circling his tight hole with his finger, dipping it inside past the ring of muscle. "What do you want me to do Blondie?" James breathed, moving his lips to Kendall's ear and nibbling along the shell._

"_You drive me fucking crazy." Kendall huffed. "I want," James inserted his finger again, digging it deeper inside him. "Whatever you want, just do it James. Fuckkk please."_

_James flashed a devilish grin. From the nightstand beside them James grabbed a bandana. Taking it in his hands he turned to Kendall. "Lay on your stomach," He commanded, Kendall obeying willingly and already holding his hands behind his back. James tied the fabric around the blonde's wrists, making sure he couldn't wriggle free from the hold. "You good?" James uttered darkly in Kendall's ear, grinning when the blonde bobbed his head for a nod._

"_Do it James," Kendall begged as James moved down his back. He smacked the blonde's bottom a few times, watching the skin redden before his eyes. He crawled his fingers along the back of Kendall's thighs and up the pinked cheeks. Spreading them wide James bent his head forward, teasing the puckered hole with his tongue. "Oh fuckk me," Kendall moaned, feeling the tip of his cock leak with pre cum._

"_Such a nice little ass," James mumbled with his tongue flat against the ring of muscle. He circled the blonde's entrance before dipping his tongue inside the tight heat as he massaged Kendall's cheeks. Kendall clenched and unclenched his fists, wishing he could grab onto something, anything. Instead he dug his nails into the palms of his hands while burying his face into the pillow to muffle his moans._

"_Nghh James. Shit oh god." Nothing he said was making sense as James continued to tease him with his rather skillful tongue. Kendall missed the contact of James' warm breath along his skin when the brunette pulled away. "What are you- ohhhh." He listened as James slicked up his cock, just the sound of James' quick pumps to his length had Kendall clamping his teeth to the pillow, readying himself for when James entered him._

_The brunette didn't go easy on the blonde. As soon as he was balls deep inside the blonde he pulled his hips back until only his tip was inside Kendall, and snapped them forward again. Kendall cried out in pleasure beneath him, the muscles in his back clenching with every thrust James sent his way. "Like that Blondie? Such a little bitch for my cock aren't you?" James sped up the timing of his thrusts. "So fucking tight. Every fucking time. I own you Kendall, I fucking own you."_

_The blonde hair on top of Kendall's head flopped as he nodded. "All yours James." Another slam of James' hips had him shifting forward over the sheets. "Always yours. Just wanna be yours. Fuck!"_

"_That's right Baby. All fucking mine." James bent his body over Kendall's, resting his chest over the blonde's back as the slick skin slid against each other, James slowing his thrusts only just as he bit along the blonde's shoulders, piercing his flesh._

"_Shitshitshit." Kendall breathed. "James, I'm not gonna last much longer."_

"_Hold out baby. Don't come yet." James begged, waiting for that sweet release to come. He dug grooves into Kendall's hips with his fingers as he tightened his grip, quickening his pace once again as he felt himself come closer to the edge._

"_James I can't – can't hold out. James!" Kendall cried, his body quaking under the brunette's rough movements. He tried to wriggle his hands free from the bandana to release the tension in his arms but he couldn't, it was tied too tight._

"_Fuck Blondie, thought I told you to wait?" James hissed feeling himself peak as well while spilling everything he had into the motionless blonde underneath him. "Fuckk that was good." He pulled out of Kendall and placed a kiss to the blonde's shoulders._

"_Untie me Jamie," Kendall asked, still trying to loosen the knot in the bandana._

"_Nah, its fun to watch you squirm." James laughed. "Squirm all you want Blondie, you're never getting away from me."_

Kendall shook awake with a puddle of drool on his desk. His hair clung to his forehead in a cold sweat and his entire body was shaking. Lifting his head he looked around to find everyone staring at him with open mouths. One kid was snickering behind his hand, pointing at Kendall and laughing. The girl next to him poked Kendall in the shoulder, grabbing his attention. "Are you aware that you talk in your sleep?" The blonde was absolutely mortified. Reaching for his bag he stood up from his chair and ran out of the class, barreling into some sort of invisible shield.

"Always mine. Never forget that Blondie." And as soon as the voice reached his ears Kendall was shrinking away from a cackling James and running in the opposite direction, not even daring to glance back.

Kendall spent the rest of the day just roaming the halls. He refused to go to class, for fear of falling asleep and humiliating himself all over again. During lunch he stocked up on coffee, drinking through three cups of cappuccino while Carlos and Logan watched him with wide eyes.

"Dude, you're gonna crash."

"Nope. Nope. Can't crash. Just gotta drink coffee. Coffee, coffee, coffee. I love coffee." Kendall jerked his shoulder, his right eye twitching as he brought the cup up to his lips again and letting the scalding liquid burn its way down his throat.

"No not crash as in fall asleep." Logan informed him. "You're system's going to crash from all the caffeine. You need to stop. Give me that coffee."

Kendall turned away from the smaller boy. "Fuck no. Get your own coffee. My coffee."

"Logan I think he's finally lost it."

"Carlos I think he lost it a long time ago."

Kendall's ears perked at their conversation. "Lost it? What'd I lose? Oh no guys! I don't know what I lost! That's funny. Ha ha ha."

"That's it." Logan all but wrestled Kendall for the cup of coffee, tearing it from the blonde's grasp and tossing it into the garbage. "Kendall, Kendall listen to me."

Kendall's attention was everywhere. His eyes flicked back and forth between the two boys' faces who sat opposite him, before settling on a point in between them and just laughing. He didn't really know what was so funny, he just wanted to laugh. It felt good to laugh, he felt like he hadn't laughed in a long time.

"Kendall!" Logan grabbed the boy's face and forced him to look into his eyes. "Go home. Get some sleep."

"Home? Home? No can't go home. James is there. He'll find me. He'll hurt me. I don't wanna go home." The blonde was crying then, tears springing from the corners of his eyes while he buried his face in his hands. His shoulders shook as he finally let himself break down.

"What do we do?" Carlos asked Logan with worry written along his face.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well we have to do something." Carlos said, shaking his head and reaching for Kendall's wrists to pull them away from his face.

"Guys?" Kendall asked, sniffling and wiping his sleeve across his cheek.

"Yeah buddy?"

"I want more coffee." Kendall pouted, sticking up his lower lip. "Please, anything to keep me awake. I can't go to sleep. I can't. I won't. Please guys." Kendall watched Logan get up from the table and make his way over to the café. He watched with interest as the brunette order Kendall what he hoped was coming, instead being brought a smoothie instead.

"If you're going to drown yourself in fluids at least drink something tasty." Logan said, handing the blonde the pink smoothie and smiling. "Just hang out in study hall for the rest of the day until you have to walk Katie home from school. Go home and eat some dinner. Once you're done call me or Carlos to come pick you up. You're crashing at Carlos' tonight."

"But-"

"No, you're going to relax, and you're going to sleep. You're killing yourself Kendall."

The blonde shook his head just as the tardy bell rang. "Fine. I'll see you later I guess." Then he headed off to the library to spend the rest of the day burying his face knee deep in comics just keep himself entertained and mostly awake.

Once the day ended Kendall headed across the street to pick up his little sister, waiting on the steps for her to come out. When Katie came into view Kendall smiled, before realizing she had brought along her bear to school that day.

"Uh Katie?"

"What?" she asked sweetly, swinging the bear around as they made their way home down the dusty old road.

"Why'd you bring Teddy to school? Shouldn't you leave him at home?"

The little girl bit the inside of her cheek, coming up with a rather quick excuse that shocked even her. "It was show and tell today."

"Oh okay. Well leave Teddy at home from now on okay? I don't want you to lose him."

Katie grinned like a little princess up at her big brother. "I'll never lose him." She hugged the bear close to her chest. "Teddy will always find his way back home, won't you Teddy?" the little girl brought the bear up to her ear, pretending that he was telling her a secret to which she giggled afterwards. "Yup. He'll never leave me."

Kendall shook his head, ignoring the fact that Katie had pretty much just insinuated that the little ball of fluff talked to her. "Okay goof ball, let's just go home then." He grabbed the hand of hers that swung between them, keeping a careful eye on her as he led her back to the house.

As soon as they were home Katie wrenched herself free from Kendall's hand and ran up the stairs to her room. "No one bother me!" She called down to Kendall, seeing that he was the only one home. Kendall laughed before settling down on the couch and turning on some old Nicktoons to distract himself.

_James held his hand with the open road ahead of them. The taller boy turned his head down to face Kendall and gave a peck to the blonde's cheek. "The first step is always the hardest." He whispered into the blonde's ear, sending a shiver down the boy's spine. Kendall didn't understand why, but he wanted to take that step and cross that road. Something in his gut was pulling him like a magnet the he just couldn't repel. "I'll be right by your side the whole way."_

_Squeezing James' hand in his, Kendall put one foot forward, along with the other right behind. "Almost there. Just a few more steps." They walked on together. "I love you Kendall."_

_The blonde smiled up at James. "I love you too." And then Kendall was falling. It was as though the ground was just a mirage, and as soon as those four words were out of his mouth Kendall was left to fend for himself. He screamed and cried as he fell, seeing no end to the abyss that engulfed him. "James! James!" He cried out. "James help!"_

_The brunette was nowhere to be found._

Another cold sweat had Kendall's t-shirt sticking to his skin. He never even realized he had fallen asleep on the couch. Thankfully he had only been out for what seem like a half hour, if that. "I wonder if Mom's home yet?" he asked himself, sitting up gingerly and rubbing the back of his neck. He searched the first floor of the house, hoping to find her sitting at the kitchen table or even out on the porch swing in the back. Nope. He was just about to venture up the stairs before checking his phone, noticing a text that read, _Be home soon. Bringing pizza with me. Love you._

_Mmmm. Pizza._ Kendall rubbed his stomach without even realizing he was hungry. Figuring he'd go find Katie to let her know their mom was coming back with food, Kendall hopped up the stairs and found the girl sitting on her bed, swapping secrets with her teddy bear.

Kendall watched with odd amusement from the doorway, craning his head so that he could hear Katie and whatever she was saying, but her voice was just a little too quiet for him to make out. After listening to Teddy 'tell' her something, Katie looked up towards the door with a scowl on her face. "What?"

Taken aback by the malice in her tone Kendall held up his hands as if he were coming in peace. "Just wanted to let you know Mom will be home soon. With pizza." He hoped that would earn a cute little grin from the girl. It didn't.

"Cool."

"Okay…so whatcha doin'?" Kendall asked, stepping into the room and making himself a spot on the edge of Katie's bed.

"Nothing…" Katie held the bear up to her ear again. _Obviously_ whatever the fluff ball had to say was more important than Kendall. "Teddy wants you to leave." Katie whispered quietly, her eyes cast downward.

"What, Teddy doesn't like me anymore?" Kendall reached out for the bear and stole him from Katie, not ready for the crying and screaming that followed.

"NO! NOOO! GIVE HIM BACK! TEDDY! KENDALL GIVE HIM BACK!" The outburst freaked Kendall out a bit. He tossed the bear back at his sister, who quickly hugged the stuffed animal to her chest and whispered that everything was alright. "Go away!" She cried, reaching for a book on her nightstand and chucking it at him, successfully knocking him in the head.

"Oww! Katie! What the hell?"

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Kendall hurriedly stepped out of the room, only to wait on the other side of the wall just outside the door. "It's okay Teddy. It's okay. Kendall can't hurt you. He'll never hurt you again." _What?_ Kendall honestly had no idea what was going on. Sure his sister had always been attached to the bear, but never before had she treated it as if it were real. Kendall always assumed Katie was too mature to accept the idea of an imaginary friend, but he guessed she found one in the stuffed bear. It was so weird.

Once their mom came home for dinner Kendall explained he was going to head over to Carlos' to hang out and stay the night. When he mentioned leaving Mrs. Knight gave him a sympathetic look. She reached out to pet his hair and push his bangs out of his eyes. "Okay honey. Just get some sleep okay. You look like you haven't slept in a while." _Try weeks_, Kendall thought.

"Don't worry Mom, I will."

When dinner was over, Kendall called Carlos to come pick him up, the little Latino making his way over to him in record time. In the car, Logan sat in the front, making Kendall have to climb into the back. "I fell asleep." Kendall grumbled, as soon as he got in the car.

"Did you dream again?" Carlos asked, giving Kendall a worried glance in the rear view mirror. Kendall nodded.

"Every time I wake up its right before I know I'm going to die. I can't handle this anymore."

Logan turned in his seat to face Kendall. "Don't worry bud, we've got you covered tonight, don't we Los?"

Carlos shot Kendall a sly smile, perking Kendall's interest at the sight. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Nothing…nothing, don't worry your pretty little blonde head about it." Carlos laughed, picking up speed as he drove down his street and up to his house.

His family was gone for the night, his parents had taken the little ones to visit their grandma. Once inside Kendall dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs and followed his shorter friends down into the basement. "So what're we gonna do?" he asked, plopping down on the black leather couch that sat directly across from a plasma TV.

"Have some fun." Carlos cooed, removing a baggy from his pocket and sitting down next to Kendall, with Logan moving to sit on the opposite side of the Latino.

Kendall eyed the bag. "Dude, where did you get that?"

"Oh this?" Carlos tried playing stupid with that same smile from when they were in the car showing on his lips. "My dad's a cop. He confiscates this shit all the time."

"And what, he gives it to you?" Kendall asked. The whole situation seemed a bit funny for him to believe.

"Nahh, I might have taken it from him, just this once." Carlos began to unzip the bag. On the coffee table he rolled up a joint and ignited the tip before taking a long, sweet drag from the end of it.

"Wow. And you're okay with this Logan?"

The brunette scrunched up his face with being pulled into this. "Normally, I would deny any thoughts of this behavior. But seriously dude, you need to relax. You need to let everything go. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Whatever, hand me that Los." Kendall took the joint from Carlos and placed it between his lips. Inhaling he let the smoke sink into his lungs before puffing it back out. Something about it just felt so _smooth._ "This shit is fucking good." The blonde mumbled, taking another hit and handing it over to Logan, who had yet to try it.

Not even an hour later all the boys were wrapped together on the couch, fighting for the last drag. "Me. Give it to me." Logan begged, giggling as he draped his body over Carlos' to try and grab the joint from his fingers.

"Oh yeah, and why should I give it to you, genius?" Carlos asked, turning to face Logan.

"Because you looooove me. And because I'll do this." Logan blew into Carlos' ear, making the Latino quiver from head to foot in excitement.

"Ohh, Carlos like. Go on. What else you gonna do?"

"I'll do a little bit of this," Logan whispered softly, brushing his lips along the tanned skin of Carlos' neck and sucking tenderly on the spot behind his ear. "And maybe a little bit of this," Logan crawled his hands over the front of Carlos' shirt and down to his waist, lightly tickling the shin just above the waist of his jeans.

While the two love birds beside him seduced each other, Kendall took the chance to steal the joint from Carlos' nimble fingers, letting the last drag in and holding it there as long as he could before blowing it out. "So goooood," he breathed, tapping out the end of it into the baggy and lounging back on the couch. The room spun around him and when he kept an eye trained on the carpet he would giggle, swearing the ground was moving. When he heard his stomach rumble he jumped to his feet. "I'm fucking hungry." He pried the Latino away from Logan who was busy working on unbuttoning the boy's jeans. "Carlos. Kendall hungry. Feed me." The blonde demanded in a cave-man voice, busting up in a fit of giggles.

"Food. Food sounds fucking delicious. Logan lets go make food."

"To the kitchen!" Logan hopped up, slightly stumbling, thankful when Carlos caught him. Together they tripped their way up the steps and onto the first floor. Carlos raided the pantry while Logan raided the fridge, all while Kendall sat on the counter of the island grumbling like a little kid.

"Feed me. Feed me. You fucktards better find some good fucking food."

"Bitch shut up I'm working on it." Carlos called from the pantry, coming up empty besides for a 99 cent bag of doritos. "Uh…who's hungry?" he asked skeptically. Kendall lunged for the food, ripping the bag open and pouring the contents into his mouth.

"Didn't satisfy the quench, man. Need more food." Kendall asked as Carlos slapped him over the head.

"You fat ass. You ate them all."

"Kendall no share food." The blonde laughed so hard he fell off the counter and to the floor. "Ahh! Help. I've fallen and can't get up! Help!" Carlos grabbed the blonde's hand and helped him steady himself on his feet. "Whoa. Dude I can't feel my legs. MY LEG!" Kendall imitated the random fish from spongebob, earning a laugh from Logan who still had his face buried in the freezer.

"Jackpot!" The smart boy yelled, tossing a bag of pizza rolls on the counter.

"GIMME!" Kendall pounced on the bag like cat. "Pizza rolls. Yummmm."

"Dude at least let me cook them first."

"Microwave that shit Logie. Makes it faster."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Soon they were all standing around the island, digging into the batch of pizza rolls Logan made them. Before they knew it they had eaten the whole bag. "Kendall sad." The blonde pouted. There was nothing left to eat and he was tired.

Carlos giggled. "No more food for Kendall. Kendall must sleep."

"Sleep." The blonde smiled lazily, his eyes drooping closed. "I like sleep."

"Sure you do." Carlos grabbed Kendall and wrapped an arm around his waist as Logan did the same on the opposite side. "Come on let's get him upstairs."

Up in Carlos' room the boys dropped Kendall down onto the bed, giving him the comfortable sleeping arrangements as they planned to share a blow up mattress on the floor. "You're not gonna leave me right?" Kendall asked in the dark, already snuggled up against Carlos' pillow and wrapped under the blankets. The boys on the floor couldn't help but notice how scared the blonde sounded.

"Nope. We're just right down here. Get some sleep kiddo."

Kendall yawned. "Niiiiight." Once his eyes were closed he was out like a light. And soon enough he was waking up the whole house with his shrieking. He was screaming at the top of his lungs as he flailed around in the bed, only one word escaping his lips over and over and over again. "KATIE! KATIE! KATIE!"


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Booo. Well I'm back. Sorry for the wait I really am. I guess I'm just getting agitated with this story because it's just so difference from anything else and I'm a total sap and this story isn't sappy in the slightest it's just, weird. So yeah, and of course I mentioned Boy Meets World because it's probably one of my favorite things ever. And I'm hoping for another update on this by Sunday maybe? I don't know. Thanks for reading and actually liking this, even though this next part is just meh

* * *

Logan giggled as Carlos brushed his nose along his jaw, just before angling his head to suckle on the boy's throat. The giggle turned quickly into that of a strangled moan as Carlos' mouth nipped and kissed up and down his neck. "Carlos," Logan whined, grabbing his hand and trailing it down his torso until his palm was pressed up against the bulge in his pants. Bucking up into his hand Logan let out another long whimper. "Fuck I want you so bad."

Carlos chuckled. "Shhhhh…" he whispered. "Kendall's here." Even with the blonde safe asleep in his bed Carlos didn't stop teasing Logan as his lips moved down to his shoulder, marking the pale skin.

"Yeah but he's sleeeeeeping," Logan groaned, Carlos digging his teeth into his skin while the boy thrust up involuntarily into Carlos' hand before he moved it away. "Nooo. No no no come back." Linking his fingers through the belt loops on Carlos' jeans Logan pulled him back down and rubbed up against Carlos in a way that had him choking on his breath. "See? You want me too. Don't fight it."

"This is so wrong with him here." With heavy breaths Carlos rocked into Logan, giving into him while bringing his lips back up to meet Logan's. Enveloping him in a kiss, Logan captured Carlos' tongue between his teeth and sucked, swallowing every moan Carlos let slip from his lips. "Still so wrong."

Logan's teeth latched onto Carlos' bottom lip and tugged before releasing it and watching it spring into place. "Stop thinking so much, that's my job." Detaching a hand from Carlos' jeans Logan crawled a finger over the strip of bare skin that showed between the waist of his jeans and the hem of his shirt. Carlos quivered from the touch.

"That tickles." Carlos giggled, kissing Logan softer than before. He took a moment to rest his forehead against Logan's to catch his breath. "You're sure this is okay?"

Logan nodded profusely. "He's sleeping. He won't hear a thing." The smart boy tilted his head to the side and moved his lips across Carlos' cheek and over to his ear, "But I wanna hear you when you come."

"Fuuuuck," Carlos groaned as Logan nibbled on the shell of his ear. "Fuck just touch me, Logie."

Logan grinned. "With pleasure." The hand he had pressed against Carlos' stomach moved to pop open the button on his jeans. Once undone Logan slipped his hand with ease under the brim of Carlos' pants and boxers and instantly grabbed hold of the boy's fully hard cock.

"Shit! Roll over," Logan flipped them so that now he was on top as he took the time to stroke Carlos painfully slow. He'd pump once, bring his thumb to the tip to drag it over the slit, squeeze, and then drag his hand back down. It was a routine he kept up as he kissed Carlos roughly while the boy's fingers got lost in his hair. Just as they were really getting into it they heard a grunt from above them.

Logan pulled his hand away, Carlos wincing from the loss. "Fuck is he awake?" Logan got up on his feet to check the dark room, just as he felt a pair of hands going to work on his own pants. "Carlos, Carlos stop for a moment." Never letting up, Carlos tugged Logan's pants down from around his waist, Logan shivering from the cool air. "Carlo-ohhhhhhhh god that feels good."

Carlos hummed in response, his lips inching farther past Logan's tip. Logan let his head fall back at the touch as he gripped Carlos shoulders until he remembered Kendall was still there. He shot his head up and checked the bed, seeing no movement from the blonde. _Thank fuck_. With no danger of being caught Logan rocked his hips forward into Carlos's awaiting mouth. Moving his hands up to Carlos' face he held the boy there before all but fucking the wet heat his lips offered, and instead of opposing the force, Carlos flicked his tongue around Logan's shaft eagerly, attempting to take as much of Logan in as he could.

"So fucking good on your knees," Logan panted, his breaths coming out in short gasps as Carlos continued to suck him like a tootsie roll pop because man did he know how to use his tongue. "Done this before?"

Carlos glanced up at Logan with puppy dog eyes and shook his head. The image of Carlos so innocent with his dick in his mouth had Logan almost coming, but it wasn't enough just yet for him to reach that sweet release. Pulling off of Logan with a pop Carlos replaced his mouth with his hand as he took a break, the slick skin slipping between his fingertips with every pump he gave to Logan's member. "Am I really that good?" he smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "The best."

Laughing, Carlos quickened his pace. "Like you've had any others." Still chuckling Carlos wrapped his lips back around Logan's length and took him all the way in until the tip of his cock was hitting the back of his throat. Swiftly he traced a few veins with his tongue before pulling back once more and giving attention to the underside of the reddened head. He hallowed out his cheeks and with one long, exaggerated suck he had Logan coming.

Bracing his hands on Carlos' shoulders Logan shook as he came, biting his lip to keep him from screaming. Just as Carlos kitten licked his tip for anything he missed, both boys turned their heads in the direction of the bed, where Kendall was screeching into the pillows. "KATIE! KATIE! KATIE!"

"Fuck!" Quickly Logan pulled his pants back up around his waist and helped Carlos to his feet. "Shake him awake." They each grabbed onto Kendall and shook him, even though it was hard to grab him when he was thrashing about in the sheets.

"Kendall! Kendall!" They both cried. "Kendall wake up!"

The blonde's eyes shot open and before either Carlos or Logan could ask what was wrong Kendall was dragging himself out of the bed and clambering for the bedroom door, repeating over and over again, "I gotta save her. I gotta save her. I gotta save her."

Before he had the chance to escape Logan pulled on his arm and sat him back down on the bed. "Kendall? Kendall what's wrong?"

There were tears in his eyes as he spoke, his voice coming out broken and shattered. "H-he's got her. J-J-James has g-got Katie. And he-e's going to ki-kill her." Logan's hand was still holding Kendall in place. "I gotta save her. Let me go." He struggled against Logan's grip that was now joined by Carlos. "Goddammit LET ME GO!" Kendall kicked his legs up spastically and flailed his arms but to no avail.

"Kendall it was just a dream. No one has Katie. You've been sleeping this entire time."

The blonde shook his head, his damp hair stuck to his forehead in perspiration. "It was so real though. It wasn't just a dream, you don't understand." Kendall bowed his head in frustration and groaned. "Dammit he takes over my mind and just, guys I swear to god he has her, and he's going to hurt her. Please. Let me go."

It was Carlos' turn to speak up. "No, you have to go back to bed. Kendall he's draining you of your energy. Barely getting an hour of sleep a night is killing you."

The tears were flowing faster down his cheeks now. "I can't though. I can't." His shoulders shook, Kendall ripping his arm out of Logan's grip to wipe his cheeks. "I'm too fucking vulnerable when I'm asleep."

Logan bent down in front of Kendall and placed his hands on the blonde's knees. "I know you're scared but you have to. Don't let him get to you more than he already has."

"Are you sure? Everything will be okay?" Kendall was so broken, Logan couldn't help but give him false hope, if only it would help him calm down.

"Everything will be fine. Just get back in bed." Sighing Kendall dropped down on the sheets and pulled the covers over him.

"Hey guys?" He croaked.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked from Logan's side.

"Will you…well, will you join me?" Kendall sounded like a terrified little boy asking if his mommy would keep away the monsters that hid under his bed.

Nodding Carlos walked around to the other side and snuggled up next to Kendall, while Logan hopped in bed with him. Together the three of them laid in silence, each moment passing with Kendall's breaths growing deeper until Logan was sure Kendall was back asleep. "Hey Logie?" Carlos whispered from his place where his head was on Kendall's shoulder.

"Yeah Los?"

"Kendall will be okay, right?"

Logan gripped onto the blonde a little tighter with his arm wrapped firmly around the lean waist. "God I hope so Carlos."

* * *

When Kendall awoke the next morning the sun was high in the sky. He stumbled out of Carlos' bed, surprised to see the room was empty except for him. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning, Kendall reached for the door and ambled out the hall and down the stairs to find Carlos and Logan snuggled together on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. "G'morning," Kendall yawned again, stretching before making himself comfortable in the chair opposite the two love birds.

"Morning." Carlos grumbled. "Thanks for kicking me in your sleep." The Latino reached down to rub a sore spot on his leg while gritting his teeth.

"How could I have possibly kicked you when you slept on the floor?"

"We didn't sleep on the floor. You asked us to stay with you in bed after you woke up screaming, remember?"

"No I didn't. And I never woke up screaming. What's wrong with you two?" Kendall shook his head and pulled his legs up to rest on the ottoman.

"Uh yeah you did. You were freaking out because- OW! Logan what the hell was that for?" Logan nudged Carlos in the ribs, thankfully shutting him up. His face read, _don't say anything_. Confused, Carlos raised an eyebrow before Logan was standing up and practically dragging him into the kitchen. Being the nosy fool that he was, Kendall followed stealthily behind the two as he hid just to the side of the wall, out of sight but just within hearing distance of the two dimwits.

"What is going on?" Carlos whisper-shouted, in hopes that Kendall wouldn't hear him.

"Don't remind him about last night if he doesn't remember. Do you want him to freak out again?"

"Well no but what if-"

"Carlos he was bawling his fucking eyes out because of Katie, when nothing even happened. I don't want him to get all worked up over nothing."

Upon hearing his sister's name Kendall stepped around the corner and glared at the two of them. "What about Katie?"

Not sure if he heard it right, but Kendall was almost certain Logan mumbled, "Shit," under his breath. "Kendall its nothing." Logan tried to wave him off but Kendall wasn't taking it.

"No. What happened last night?" Pushing Logan out of the way Carlos walked over to Kendall and told him everything. He explained the screaming in the middle of the night and Kendall's fear of losing Katie. Kendall interrupted him halfway through. "Take me home."

"What?"

"I need a ride and I don't have a car. Take me home, please?" Kendall gave Carlos such a pleading look that had him fetching his keys in seconds, leaving Logan to stand there alone and dumbfounded.

"But you guys!" He called from the kitchen when they were already halfway down the hall.

Pausing to put his shoes on Kendall looked back at Logan with raised eyebrows. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. I call shotgun."

Once in the car, Carlos was speeding down the road upon Kendall's request. If something happened to Katie, well he wouldn't know what he'd do with himself. And after the way she acted the day before there just had to be something up with the kid. "You seriously can't go any faster?" Kendall whined from the backseat.

"Dude my dad's a cop, do you really think he'd like hearing about his son getting pulled over for speeding from one of his buddies?"

"Exactly! Your dad's a cop they'd let you off no problem."

Turning around in the passenger seat Logan faced Kendall. "I know you're freaking out and all, but chill your nutsack. We'll be there in like two seconds." _Yeah two seconds my ass._

Five minutes later they were pulling into Kendall's driveway, his door already flying open as he bounded up the porch and into the house faster than Logan could even unbuckle his seatbelt. "Mom!" Kendall shouted throughout the dwelling, instantly finding her in the den with the newspaper spread out in front of her.

"Oh hi sweetie! How was Carlos' last night?"

Kendall waved away the question. "Great. Where's Katie?" He was in a rush to get to the girl at all costs.

Mrs. Knight pointed towards the back screen door. "She's playing outside, what do you-" but Kendall was already gone before she could finish.

He weaved his way through the weeds and the grass that was now practically up to his knees. He didn't see Katie anywhere out back, but he could hear her childlike voice giggling off in the short distance ahead of him. Scanning the yard his gaze stopped on the tree house and his gut filled with dread. There was no way it was stable enough to hold her, no matter how small she was. "Katie?" He called as he trudged his way over to where she was, thankfully missing that goddamn gravestone and not tripping over it like usual. She never answered. "Katie don't make me come up there." Wow, did he sound like his father. The thought had him cringing in disbelief.

At an attempt to be patient he waited a few minutes for her to respond. By the time he decided to make a move, Carlos and Logan were at his side. "What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"I don't really know okay. What the fuck took you guys so long?"

"Your mom offered us donuts as we passed through the house and Carlos had like six." Logan rolled his eyes and smiled at Carlos, while taking his hand in his just as Kendall took a step towards the ladder. "You're not actually going to climb up that are you? There's no way it can support your weight."

Kendall turned back and gave Logan a sneer. "You think I don't know that?" Bracing himself for the worst Kendall began to climb up the rickety wooden steps. The boards creaked beneath his feet but he didn't really care, because it wasn't collapsing yet, and that was a good sign. He took his time, balancing his weight all the way up until he made it to the top. Once there he peered in around corner, his fingertip brushing away at the dust that collected over the years. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his sister. "Katie."

She had her back turned to him, mumbling something under her breath that Kendall couldn't decipher from where he was. Giving the old tree house a once over and praying that he wouldn't fall through the rotted out boards he pulled himself further inside. He crawled his way over where Katie sat and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Come on Katie."

Showing no signs of compliance, Kendall wondered if it even registered to Katie that he was there. He inched closer to her, floor boards groaning in annoyance as he shifted himself around her body so that he was facing her. He screamed.

Her eyes were blown wide and blood shot, her lips were chapped and her hair was a tangled mess as it dangled around the sides of her face. She was so pale, and when he touched her, she felt like ice. "Katie?" It was no louder than a whisper when her name slipped from his lips.

Without response Katie rocked back and forth slowly, her lips moving but no sound escaping them as she just sat there and stared at nothing, with Teddy wrapped tightly in her arms. "That fucking bear." Kendall mumbled, reaching out to grab it. When he had his hands on the stuffed animal he tugged it form Katie's hold and threw it out the way he came in. "Catch it!" He yelled to Carlos or Logan, hoping one of them would.

As soon as the bear was out of her reach Katie started screaming. She kicked, she cried, she punched all in the attempt to get Kendall to leave her alone, but he wouldn't do that, not in the state she was in. Wrapping his arms around her tiny body Kendall dragged her over to the ladder, begging her to be careful as she stepped down. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shrieked. "TEDDY! TEDDY COME BACK!" When she turned and saw Carlos cradling the bear she practically jumped down from the ladder and tackled Carlos to the ground.

Logan held her back as best he could while Kendall made his way back to the ground. Kendall could tell Logan was trying not to swear because Katie was digging her nails into his arms just for the sake of hoping he would let her go. "Let me GO!" She cried as tried wriggling herself free from Logan's clutch.

"Kendall. Help me out here," Logan gave him a look as if to say _this bitch is crazy_, and Kendall couldn't help but agree as he wiped at the sweat on his brow before taking over the reins on his sister. "Thank god." Logan rubbed along the nasty red marks Katie left on his arms trying to lessen the pain before asking, "You okay babe?" He held out an open hand for Carlos to take and helped him up to his feet.

"Yeah. I'm okay, are you?" As Kendall struggled to hold Katie, he watched the two of them, completely dumbstruck. Here he was keeping his sister locked in a tight embrace while the two made googly eyes at each other. Even though he had to admit it was cute, now wasn't the time.

"Mother fucker!" Kendall cried, releasing Katie. "She bit me!" Before any of them could say anything else Katie tugged Teddy from Carlos' grip and ran towards the house, turning back only to stick her tongue out at the three shocked boys. Kendall examined the bite mark further. "She even drew blood!"

"Seriously?" Logan asked.

"Better go wash that cut before you catch the bitch. I hear it's contagious." Carlos chuckled, only to have Logan slap across the back of the head.

"No matter how funny that was," Logan started, giving Carlos a smirk. "But dude what the hell is up with your sister?"

"Fuck if I know." Kendall ran a hand through his shaggy hair before letting it fall wistfully back to his side. He was baffled beyond belief. This wasn't like Katie at all and god all he wanted to do was slap himself for not remembering his dream from the previous night. If he's waking up screaming in the dead of night, just like Carlos and Logan informed him, then there must have been a reason as to why everything was happening. It was killing him, not having all the answers.

He assumed he'd figure it all out later, hopefully with Katie back to normal. All the stress he'd endured for roughly the past half hour or so already had Kendall exhausted once more.

He began making his way back up to the house with Carlos and Logan shadowing him as they whispered to each other, their voices getting lost in the wind. The railing beside the porch steps was a gift from the heavens at the moment as Kendall trekked up the few steep steps, his head spinning slightly. Feeling woozy and discombobulated Kendall settled down on the living room couch. With his face buried into one of the throw pillows he let out a muffled scream. That was the last of his energy consumed as he screamed until his lungs felt weak and his throat sore and raw. He turned his cheek to the pillow and closed his eyes rather softly, just barely making out Carlos' figure kneeling down beside him. "We're gonna go okay?" Carlos whispered, Kendall nodding his head dejectedly as he felt sleep already begin to claim him. "Call us later."

Uttering an inaudible "Mmkay," Kendall tucked his hands underneath the throw pillow and fisted the side of the couch cushion to make himself more comfortable before reality slipped away.

At one point he was being prodded awake by his mom. Rubbing his tired eyes he looked up at her with an eyebrow arched. She was wearing a little black dress that clung to her body in ways that mothers shouldn't have fabric hug them. "What?" He asked, his voice dry and hoarse.

"I'm going out tonight." There was a twinkle in her eye that matched the ones of the stars as she gushed to him about her date. Kendall held the sarcastic comments back because really, going out with a guy she met at the grocery store? For all they knew he could be some serial killer who preyed on redheaded women. And even though all his snarky comments lay resting on the tip of his tongue Kendall held them back because it'd been a while since he'd seen his mom smile with enough vigor that the action reached the corners of her eyes. "I won't be back too late though," she finished, out of breath after explaining to Kendall everything about what's-his-name. Maybe it was Bob or Bill, or even Dick for that matter. It was too generic of a name for Kendall to bother committing to memory.

"Be safe." He told her, standing up to give her a hug. "You look great Mom. But call me if he tries anything."

Mrs. Knight threw her head back in laughter. That was as close as Kendall could get to making any snide comments about this date. "I'll be fine sweetie. Just watch over your sister. She's being weird."

Kendall nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it." Puffing out his cheeks he exhaled quickly while Mrs. Knight chuckled once more, heading towards the door.

"Goodnight sweetie."

"You too Mom." He half-waved, and one she was out the door Kendall was already heading to the kitchen to tame his growling stomach that was yelling at him for food. Peeking his head into the freezer he found nothing besides his mom's cuisine meals and a box of dinosaur chicken nuggets. "Hey Katie!" Kendall called throughout the house from the kitchen with his head still submerged in the confines of the freezer. To his content, Katie answered within seconds.

"What Kendall?"

Already pulling out the box from the freezer Kendall shot her with another question. "How does dinosaur nuggets sound for dinner?"

"Sweet!" Kendall could hear her tiny feet bounding down the stairs and appearing by his side much faster than he expected. "Can I help?" She asked, her big brown eyes shining up at him and that childlike smile he knew so well was back on her lips.

"Of course, grab the baking sheet." Katie did as told, fumbling around in the cupboards for it as Kendall opened up the package. Once all the nuggets were poured out onto the sheet, Kendall started up the oven and waited as it preheated to the required temperature.

He drummed his fingers on his thighs, waiting for the oven to tick while Katie stared up at him with a blank expression. "What now?" she asked, her thumbs fiddling over each other while rocking back and forth on her heels. Kendall couldn't help but notice how the pigment of her skin was back to normal, and not so pale like before.

"Umm…" Kendall lifted a hand to ruffle the hair at the back of his head. "Wanna watch TV while they're cooking?" Just as he spoke the oven beeped, signaling that it was ready for the nuggets. He popped them in and set the timer, before scooping Katie up into his arms and carrying her living room.

Katie fell down onto the couch with a bounce of hair and childish giggles as Kendall changed the station to one of her favorite shows. "Topanga!" Katie cried when the girl showed up on the screen. "I wish she could be my big sister. Having a sister would be so cool!"

Kendall mocked offense. "What about me? You don't like me anymore?"

"Nope." Katie stuck her tongue out at him playfully, knowing what was coming next. Kendall tackled her to the couch and tickled her senseless until she was gasping for air from laughing too hard. "Fine. Brothers are cool too."

"Thank you." Kendall sat back against the couch cushions with his arms crossed over his chest. "That's all I needed to hear."

Together they sat through half an episode, laughing at Eric up until the timer on the oven was going off. "Food!" Katie squealed, jumping from the couch with Kendall hot on her heels. Grabbing a hot pad he pulled the nuggets from the oven and served them on a plate. They sat at the table and ate, Katie throwing in a joke every now and then to keep the air around them from getting too quiet, even if they could hear the muffled voices from the TV coming from the other room, as if it were an echo.

Neither of them noticed the stuffed bear watching them from the corner with an eerie smile sewn onto its face.

When dinner was over they watched a few more episodes together and played a round of Hungry, Hungry Hippo before it was time for Katie to go to bed.

Kendall tucked her in and read her a book, even sang her a song before he tousled her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead, wishing her sweet dreams.

"Kendall?" She piped up just as he reached the door with one hand grasping the wall, ready to flick the light switch off.

"Yeah baby sister?"

"I'm scared." Her voice shook only slightly as she stared at Kendall across the room with wide eyes. That was one of the last things Kendall expected to hear from her. Walking the few steps it took to reach the side of her bed Kendall kneeled down and asked her why. "You're going to leave me soon."

"Katie I'm never going to leave. I'm your brother; you're stuck with me for life."

"I really, really hope you're right Kendall." But even as she said those words Kendall could tell she didn't believe them. With another kiss to her forehead her eyes began to droop. "Love you big brother."

"You too Katie." Back at the door Kendall turned off the lights and swung her door closed so that only a wisp of light from the hall streamed into her room. With quiet steps Kendall bounded back down the stairs and laid back down on the couch with his eyes glued to the TV screen.

He watched the sitcom for another hour or so, apparently there was a marathon on. As he did he texted Carlos for a while as the Latino explained how him and Logan were finishing up a second stash of goods that he found in his dad's bedside drawer. Kendall would laugh when the messages got a little fuzzier with each passing minute, and how they got dirtier as the night progressed.

After fifteen minutes of no response Kendall figured Carlos had either fallen asleep or fallen in bed with Logan, the latter sounding more valid if anything. Chuckling to himself Kendall felt a pang in his stomach because he didn't have anyone the way Carlos had Logan.

"Blondie." The name had every muscle in Kendall's body tensing as his blood boiled faster through his veins. "Blondie." He…James was so close. Kendall could feel the rush of cold air hit the shell of his ear. Kendall was terrified. He closed his eyes, his lips murmuring quickly that he wished James would just go away and leave him alone, even if somewhere deep down, Kendall hid the fact that he missed James. "Come on Kendall, you can't ignore me forever."

Finding his voice somewhere within him Kendall sputtered out, "James." The name felt right slipping from his lips, just the way it tumbled off of his tongue in waves. "James don't." He breathed, his voice getting stronger by the second. His eyes were still closed as tightly as his eyelids would let him keep them shut.

Kendall felt the brush of a fingertip against his arm as James pressed into his skin. "But it's time," James mumbled softly into Kendall's ear, the brunette's lips wrapping around his ear with a gentle tug of his teeth to Kendall's earlobe.

"Time for what?" His voice faltered on the words, Kendall's weakness and vulnerability seeping through each syllable. In the distance Kendall could hear the creaking of wooden floor boards but the sounds didn't register as James continued to touch him. His lips left Kendall's skin burning in a wake of fire as they trailed down the side of his throat. He felt his long fingers grip onto his hair, tilting his head back with such a beautiful force that had a moan slipping off Kendall's tongue. And when he felt James' teeth latch onto his Adam's apple as he started sucking, Kendall hated himself for the arousal he felt in his jeans as he begged to be touched. "James you have to stop," Kendall breathed, his attempt at ordering James around futile when he felt the boy's hand palm him through the fabric. "S-Stop."

"Just a few more seconds," James' voice rang, echoing in Kendall's ears, his breath hitching as James' lips moved down to his collarbone. Kendall's fists were balled at his side, trying to have some restraint on himself as he fought internally over every new sensation that surged through his body. His head was screaming _no_, his heart was spinning around in circles confused between absolutely hating and loving James, and Kendall's dick was shouting _yes, fuck yes, touch me_!

The floorboards continued to creak but Kendall kept his eyes shut, he didn't want to see James to remember how wrong all of this was. His body was in overdrive as he ignored all cries from his mind. He felt James' hand slip under his boxers and grab hold of him, stroking him at a pace that Kendall couldn't ignore as he bucked his hips up into the touch. "J-James please." Once the words were out of his mouth every touch, every breath, stopped.

The slam of door, heavy and ancient sounded, echoing along the walls of the living room, Kendall's eyes shooting open as he heard a distant, blood curdling scream.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I have absolutely no excuse for taking so long. Blame tumblr, blame other stories, blame the fact that I love reading fanfiction to the point where its becoming a problem. But hey I'm updating and its great and also very sad because it's the end. Its the final chapter, everything that needs to happen happens and I hope I figured everything out alright to the point where you are all satisfied because I think I am. So, I hope you like it and I love you all. Thank you.

* * *

Kendall knew that scream, and many variations of it. He'd woken up too many times during the night to the sounds of Katie crying because she'd had a nightmare. But this time, his boned chilled and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Goose bumps littered his skin as he struggled to get off the couch, scrambling to his feet and running out of the room as fast as he legs would carry him. "Katie!" He cried. He had no idea where she was or what to do, he just knew he had to get to her somehow.

Kendall had one foot on the stairs leading up to the second floor when she shrieked again. Heart stopping momentarily, Kendall rushed in the opposite direction over to the kitchen. He almost didn't want to believe it, until he heard the sound of her nails clawing at the door Kendall knew previously to be locked. "Katie!" Kendall jiggled the door handle, clammy hands twisting and turning just hoping to yanking the door of his hinge if only to get to his sister.

"Kendall help me! I'm scared! Kendall!" He could hear the tears that fell as she stretched her voice in order to keep his attention. He didn't care what happened anymore. He pounded on the door with his fist, door knob still in his clutch.

"Katie don't worry I'll protect you, I just have to…" Kendall jiggles the door handle some more. "Fucking dammit! James open the goddamn door!" It took at least five more minutes of handling the door knob as if it were the twist on bop-it! when the uncooperative door finally swung open, the hinges creaking, revealed steps that led down, down, down, into a black abyss. Well shit.

Besides the sheer darkness of it all, the first thing Kendall realized was Katie, or lack thereof. She wasn't there. She wasn't waiting behind the door ready to jump into his arms and cry into his shoulder like baby sisters are supposed to when they're scared. Instead at the top of the stairs there was only him, his heart beating uncontrollably because WHERE WAS SHE? Daring to take a step down Kendall did, the stiff floorboards creaking angrily under the pressure of his weight, shouting at him to step back and turn around, to get the hell out of there.

Kendall was never one to listen.

As soon as he was two steps down the door to the basement swung itself shut, leaving Kendall alone in the dark with sweaty palms as they grasped the door handle willing it to turn. It wouldn't budge.

"Kendall?" The usually high pitched perky voice was quiet, uneasy, and beyond frightened. Hearing his sister's voice again knotted and unknotted the kinks in Kendall's stomach as he turned back to face the bottomless pit of stairs that never ended. Forcing down the lump in his throat the blonde took his steps cautiously, tight fingers gripping the railing as if expecting the wood to crumble beneath his feet.

He made it down, thankfully all in one piece. The stairs were just strong enough to let him reach the bottom, grateful when the soles of his socks impacted the cold concrete floor. Everything was black. Even with the time given for his eyes to adjust Kendall still had no sense of direction. He was blindsided by the thickness of the dark as it consumed him, because nowhere in all four corners of that basement was there light seeping through, and there were no windows to the outside or even crawl spaces. Kendall was fucked.

"Katie? Katie I'm here." Kendall whispered, doubting the little girl could even hear the few spoken words over the sound of his own heartbeat. It was so loud, so strong, so fucking palpable Kendall placed a hand over his chest just hoping to calm the poor muscle as it surpassed its limits of supplying him with the ability to live and breathe and save his sister. Still nothing worked. The beats quickened to astronomical levels, the THUMPTHUMPTHUMP getting louder and louder until it was all he could hear as if amplified inside his own mind, drowning out his thoughts, his fears, everything.

Kendall cupped his hands over his ears, falling to his knees on the concrete as tears streamed down his face because nothing would stop, it wouldn't stop, the thumps all they did was echo, and their echoes would echo and Kendall felt like he couldn't breathe because he needed it to stop. He knew he was screaming but he couldn't even hear that. "STOP. PLEASE STOP!"

It stopped.

There was nothing but silence and the sound of Kendall's shaky breaths. "K-Katie?" He called out, hoping she would answer and save him from the stress he was dealing with, yet he still heard nothing.

Kendall stood back up and cautiously tiptoed around, desperately thinking in the dark he'd somehow find his sister and be able to escape with her up the stairs and down the hall all the way outside and away from that goddamn house. "Katie please say something. Say anything. We need to get out of here before...before we..." _Before we die_. Kendall can't make himself say the words aloud, if only to frighten his sister and show just how terrified he is himself. He's the big brother, the protector, he's not supposed to be scared. He's not _allowed _to be scared.

Still Katie said nothing, and the room was still quiet, until Kendall heard something mixed between a scratch and a scrape and he swore he's heard that sound before. It was a match.

A flame flickered, shadowing the room in a glowing ember of orange that reflected off the walls and Kendall found Katie, huddled in the corner with her knees to her chest, brown eyes mesmerized by the flicker of the flame, watching it burn between the tips of her delicate fingers.

Kendall didn't say a word. He rushed over to her side, gripping her tiny wrist with sweaty fingers, trying to pull her to her feet so they could run. "Dammit Katie move."

Still nothing. Her brown eyes found Kendall's and there was no fear, there was no worry, her eyes were void of any emotion. "Teddy says playing with fire is fun."

Kendall muttered under his breath, '_fucking bear,_' before turning back to Katie and grabbing the match from her fingers. It was so hot, painfully hot that Kendall can't believe she could stand it. He tossed it into a corner, watching the flame die before his eyes. Turning back to Katie he clutched onto her shoulders, willing her to move. "Katie come on we have to get out of here."

Her head shook slowly from side to side in a way that had every nerve that ran down Kendall's spine quaking. This wasn't Katie, there was no way it could be his little sister. She was so… unresponsive, as if she didn't care about anything anymore. She was lifeless.

Kendall took his hands off her shoulders and stepped back. He couldn't look at her like this, not when she wasn't herself, he couldn't do it. He turned away and walked back into the darkness, hoping he was aiming for the staircase. He didn't stop until he heard her voice, so small and weak but definitely there. "Stay with me Kendall."

_Stay with me Kendall. Stay Kendall. Kendall stay. Stay with me Kendall. Stay with us. Never leave us Kendall. Stay. Stay. STAY. _

Voices, quiet and definite slipped through his skin, crept past his flesh and found their way through his veins. They whispered, they breathed, they kept him standing there unable to move. It wasn't Katie, none of them were her voice, only different versions of one he knew pretty well. "James."

"Are you gonna stay with me blondie?" Lips pressed against the shell of Kendall's ear, cold and bitter and freezing, his body going into shock as he shook uncontrollably from the dainty touch.

"No." Kendall turned to the side where he knew James was standing, looming near him like a whisper in the wind because he couldn't see James, he could no longer feel him there. "Just let us go James, I'm begging you."

And he was begging. His voice cracked under the pressure, his body still rigid like before. Kendall wasn't afraid to grovel, to get on his hands and knees and beg because he just wanted his old life back, the one before James, before this house, before Carlos and Logan, before everything fell apart. He never asked for this to happen, he never asked for it to be this way.

"But you're supposed to need me, you're supposed to want me, you're supposed to love me. I can't let you go."

It became one of those moments where Kendall forgot James is dead. He forgot he didn't have a pulse or a beating heart; that James wasn't human but something way less than that. Because James sounded terrified of Kendall not wanting him, not loving him, not needing him. But Kendall understood the roles were reversed. It was James who felt all those things, he was the one who needed Kendall, who loved Kendall and he just wanted it to be reciprocated, yet Kendall couldn't find it inside himself to be that for James. Not after what he knew, not after everything he'd seen, not after everything James had done to him and to his friends, to Katie.

Kendall took a deep breath, letting the oxygen spread throughout him. "You have to. I can't be what you need. I don't want to be what you need." The blonde glanced back to the corner where Katie still sat, still raptured in some sort of trance with walls Kendall couldn't break down. "What did you do to her?"

James shrugged nonchalantly as if he had no idea what Kendall meant. "I didn't do anything."

"You son of a bitch you clearly did. Look at her." James' gaze flickered over to the corner where the girl sat, clutching her knees, immobile, with not a care in the world.

"Looks fine to me. I don't understand what has your balls in a clamp because she's okay Kendall. Everything is okay." James stepped towards the blonde, Kendall mirroring him and taking one step back. It was like a dance, synchronized in a way where Kendall just kept stepping back until there was nowhere else to go and he was held up against the cold, concrete wall. "You know you don't have to be afraid of me."

Kendall's throat was unbearably dry as he choked down a swallow, surprised he could even do that. He nodded his head, profusely so, his bangs flopping as he did. "Yes I do. You're a monster James. You hurt people, you killed your parents."

In the dark Kendall couldn't see, but he sensed something change in James. Maybe it was his 'breathing', and the way his exhalations shortened out until there was nothing. Maybe he sensed it when he felt James' hands on his wrists, pinning him against the wall, his hard body flush against his soft one. Or maybe it was just the way his touch was so cold that it felt like fire permanently burning his skin as James sunk in closer to Kendall, petrified lips pressed against the blonde's ear. "Who the fuck told you?"

Kendall's head shook slowly back and forth, almost automatic with a robotic way about the movement. He kept his lips sealed, locked tight and closed because he wasn't going to tell, he wasn't going to rat Logan out and put him in more danger than the brunette already was. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you did it. Which means you would do it again, but you can't James. You need to leave us alone. Go away, go back to wherever you belong. Find some other fucked up way to be happy, because this isn't the way to do it."

"But it's supposed to be this way." James yelled angrily, pulling Kendall back before shoving him harder into the wall, eliciting a groan of pain from the blonde. "It's you Kendall. You're the one who brought me back. You're the one who let me in, who made me feel the one thing that I always wanted to be able to understand. You made me feel a little human again...you made me fall in love. I love you. I love you dammit and you can't just take that away from me. I won't let you."

Even though Kendall was sure at one point he felt the same, he knew he had to lie to get himself and Katie out of this mess. He had to break James and make him believe it was never love for him; that it was just a game, just a silly way of getting off like teenage boys were supposed to. "Well I don't love you James. How could I? Sure what we did, it was fun, it was risky, it was hot beyond belief but you can't actually expect me to love you can you? I need someone like me, I need someone who can breathe, who has a heartbeat, who gets older just like I do. I'm only eighteen, I'm too young to be in love, and even if I was it wouldn't be with you. Never in a million years would I choose you." The grip on Kendall's wrists loosened to a degree. "Please just let me take my sister and leave."

For the first time in a long time James took a breath even though it didn't do him any good, it just filled the empty spaces inside him like a vacuum. "But we could've worked it out. We could be together, without anyone stopping us Kendall. You could be just like me and I could be just like you. You just have to admit that you love me back and it can happen. Please don't leave me here to rot, to wait for someone else who will never even compare to you, and everything that you make me feel. We can be together, I just..." James situated Kendall so that both his wrists were clasped in a single hold of his fist as his other hand gently traced a curve down the side of Kendall's arm, over his shoulder, through the groove of his collar bone, the touch of James fingertips leaving a burning trail in their wake. His hand moved to Kendall's throat, cold fingers softly pressing into Kendall's skin. "I just have to kill you."

The tears were hot and salty in the corners of Kendall's eyes, threatening to shed and James slowly but surely tightened his grip on Kendall's neck. It burned, it burned so much that Kendall wanted to scream, wanted to cry, maybe he even did want to die. Because James touch was so bitter, it was so fucking cold that it felt like fire, like flames dancing along Kendall's skin that he was sure if James let go of him now there'd be an infinite print of his fingers carved into Kendall's throat and around his wrists.

When the first tear fell Kendall thought of Katie, thought of his mom and how they would live knowing he was gone. He couldn't do that, he wouldn't abandon them because they needed him, and a part of him needed them. And he could just imagine Logan and Carlos and how they'd react, because somehow they would figure out the truth behind his death, no matter what James did to cover it up and leave no trace back to him. "James you can't do this. Please, please, please don't do this. L-look at her. Look over in that corner. That little girl, she has a dad that wants nothing to do with her, she has a mom that works herself to the bone just to make her happy. James, Katie needs me. If you won't spare my life because of me, at least do it for her. Please don't take me away from her. Please I'm begging you."

* * *

When James let go of Kendall he expected the worst. He expected screaming, he expected shouting, quite honestly he expected James to kill him.

But he didn't.

James just walked away, like a shadow he trudged his way up the lonely steps, the distance _thump, thump, thump,_ like the first night they met filled all the empty spaces in Kendall's body like echoes as he tried to peer through the infinite darkness. At least he wanted to see him go.

The blonde didn't realize when his sister ended up by his side, crying into him and choking on her tears as she cried, saying how scared she was and asking where they were. Turned out the last thing she remembered was being tucked safely away in her bed for the night.

Kendall hurriedly picked the sobbing girl up and trudged up the stairs. The thumps were fading away into nothing as he listened to James drag his feet through their house, down the hall, up the stairs to the top floor. Before Kendall could even begin to stop and think he knew where James was headed.

He stopped just outside his bedroom door and placed Katie down in the hall against the wall. He placed a kiss to her forehead and brushed the hair from her eyes sweetly, tucking the loose strands behind her ears. "Stay here Katie, I love you and don't worry, I'll come back." Katie nodded with a frightened look on her face, letting Kendall go as he made his way slowly into his bedroom.

There James was sitting on the bed, the box they'd been so desperate to find long ago tucked away in his lap. "You have to burn this." James mumbled softly, not looking up to meet Kendall's eyes. Kendall figured it was better that way. "You have to burn it, make sure I never come back. It's the only way Kendall. I don't want to come back, if I can't have you it's not worth it."

Kendall closed the distance between them and got down on his knees in front of James. He gripped James' wrists tightly in his hands and begged him to look at him. "I'm so so sorry James."

"No you're not, you wouldn't be sending me away if you were sorry. You would let me find a way for us to be together and you would actually care. But you don't, and you never did. Just take this stupid thing." James shoved the box at Kendall, pushing the blonde away and getting to his feet, floorboards creaking angrily beneath him. "It's time for me to go. End it back where it all started."

Fire. All Kendall saw were deep flames burning in red, orange and blue. James was on fire, but he wasn't burning. He was disintegrating into mere nothingness, as if he didn't exist, as if he never did exist. The flames licked and tickled James' body, surrounding him entirely from head to toe before fully consuming him and leaving Kendall all alone in an empty room, with an empty bed, and box that may or may not have ruined his life. He tossed it on the nightstand. He'd burn it tomorrow or the next day, with Logan and Carlos, because he knew they'd gladly light the sucker when Kendall knew he'd never be able to fully get rid of James.

Kendall hugged Katie tightly to his body that night, so tightly he feared he would suffocate her, but even that thought crossing his mind wouldn't make him let go. All he thought about was James. He just had to hope James moved on and away from where he was, and maybe he could finally fit into the idea of resting in peace, because Kendall knew it'd been nothing but hell for James from the start.

Would he miss him? Kendall wasn't really sure. He knew he'd be able to breathe freely again, knew he'd be able to walk around without wondering if the ghost of someone who once was followed his every footstep. He knew he'd finally be able to sleep, like really sleep and actually enjoy the comfort of dreaming when he wasn't under the control of someone else. But the kisses and the chills that came with knowing James, Kendall would miss those the most, because that was when James felt the most real to him, as if he wasn't a memory, but something else entirely.

* * *

It took a while to get back into the swing of a normal life style. He went to work, went to school, he came home. He hung out with Carlos and Logan; he would accompany them to the movies or the mini golf course or just for boring drives around town to pass the time. Sure he felt like a third wheel more times than he could count on both his fingers and toes but still, Logan and Carlos were there for him, they helped him remember his old self, the part of him his mom missed seeing every day. He was slowly becoming Kendall again.

It wasn't until three months later when Kendall's world turned upside down.

He was in the back of his English class, doodling endlessly away in the infinite pages of his notebook, paying no attention to anything his teacher said or did. They were pointless scribbles, some words, some drawings, all of it a mess, but somehow it made sense to him when he looked at the lined paper.

His teacher was saying something, and it must have been important because the usual whispers around the classroom ceased but Kendall never looked up; his teacher's voice was just background noise to him. It never caused him any concern, until now.

"We have a new student class," the words didn't register in his mind, so Kendall continued to dawdle with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, focused on the pages in front of him. "His name is, I'm sorry what is it again?"

"_James Diamond._" _Snap_. Kendall's pencil broke clean in half as his fingers tensed, clamping around it until the plastic was pushed far beyond its limits, the top half of it rolling off the desk and falling to the floor.

Soft footfalls made their way towards the back of the room, echoing in Kendall's mind as they came closer, until coming to a stop just in front of his desk. Instead of looking up Kendall kept his gaze trained on the carvings in the table top, his left hand balling into a fist on his thigh. He barely made out the movement of someone bending down to pick something up, but Kendall ignored it.

"This yours?" It was the same voice, and the way it hung between them like glass waiting to be shattered shook Kendall. He nodded, his bangs barely moving as he kept his head hung low. As much as he wanted to look up, to make sure his ears weren't fooling him he stayed still as he was, hoping he could make himself seem small enough to disappear.

The other half of his broken pencil fell onto his desk with a clatter and a soft chuckle could be heard from above before the guy moved on, occupying the seat next to Kendall that just had to be empty.

_Don't look. Don't look. _Kendall could feel James' intense stare boring holes throughout his entire body. Maybe if Kendall just took a peek, just to make sure he wasn't crazy but… _no Kendall don't. Don't do it. You're not crazy. It's not James, it's just a coincidence. Everything is fine. Everything is better. It's finally okay._

Yeah, his little pep talk wasn't helping too much, because goddamn he had to do _something._

It was a long hour full Kendall's knee bouncing up and down, ticking like a time bomb as it gave something Kendall to focus on. He counted each movement, every time he raised his knee meant another step closer to the end of class and away from whoever was beside him, because there's no way it was possible.

It wasn't possible. James was gone. Logan and Carlos burned the box in Carlos' yard one night, even used vodka to soak the sucker before burning it beyond the point of recognition. It was nothing but ashes in the campfire, charcoaled soot. Kendall hadn't thought about the little wooden box since.

That's a lie. He thought about it every day, every minute of every day and wondered if things would be different. Maybe if he'd kept the box James could have come back a less tormented soul than what he'd been before. Maybe James would have held more love than hate in his heart that long ago stopped beating. There were a lot of 'maybe's lumped into his situation and Kendall really hated not knowing what could have been. But now he knew, because without looking up he knew it was James in the seat beside him. It was the same voice, the same name and really, James Diamond isn't a common name, at least Kendall didn't think it was. So all he had to worry about now was _how; how_ and _why_ and every other question that could fit in between.

His brain was really starting to hurt.

When the class finally ended Kendall booked it from the seat, pushing other students down in his haste to escape the feeling of those eyes on his body, watching his every move, every rise and fall of his chest. As soon as he was free he set off for the cafeteria, thankful it was lunch time. He hurried to his usual table, knees quaking as he sat down in his usual seat, just waiting for Carlos and Logan to come along.

They sat down across from him like always, not really paying the blonde any attention at first, their matching brown eyes locked on each other. But when Carlos finally glanced over at Kendall, the first words to fall from his lips were, "Dude, you look like you just saw a ghost."

Kendall could only guess he was pale, much paler than normal for his usual creamy skin. He gave Carlos a glare that could knock the wind out of anyone and groaned. He just wanted to know what the hell was going on. "I think he's back."

Logan was the first to react, practically jumping over the table to Kendall's aid, rubbing a soothing hand over the blonde's back, reminding him to breathe as he calmly asked Kendall just what the fuck he was talking about.

"I don't know I didn't look. I couldn't make myself look guys but that voice and his name and that chuckle. Guys it has to be him but he's here, and everyone else can see him. The teacher…she introduced him as a new student. People can see him and hear him and I don't know what's going on. Fuck I should have just looked, checked to make sure I'm not going insane. He can't be back can he? CAN HE?" Kendall was just about reaching the point of hyperventilation when he felt a hard slap to his cheek, the sound cracking in the cafeteria while Kendall rubbed the side of his jaw, already beginning to feel the welt form.

"Snap out of it." Carlos said, giving Kendall a concerning look while also looking to Logan for help. "Now what is going on?"

"I don't know. I just I really don't know."

Logan sighed beside him, giving both boys wary glances between the two of them. "We need to think this through, think about this calmly and rationally." Both Kendall and Carlos nodded, ready to listen. "If other people can see him, then this is a different situation entirely. The only way we'll figure anything out is if we find him and talk to him." Two pairs of brown eyes shot towards Kendall and his direction. He gave both of them a _what_ look.

"If he's back it's because of you," Logan continued. "You have to face him."

Kendall gulped. When he stumbled out of bed that morning this certainly wasn't something he'd signed up for, no not at all. "Whatever." Bracing his hands against the table Kendall stood up and trudged his feet hesitantly towards the cafeteria doors. What met him outside in the hall didn't surprise him much.

James was just as Kendall remembered him, only tanner. There was actually pinks to his cheeks, that Kendall could only assume was a nature glow, and there was a spark in those once dull hazel eyes. He didn't know what it meant but he knew it had to be something. James was wearing normal clothes, he looked healthy, he looked _real_. "Hi." The voice was definitely the same.

Kendall wasn't sure if he could handle talking, but he guessed he could since his voice found itself as his lips began to move. "What…how are you here right now?"

"We should go for a walk." James nudged Kendall with his shoulder playfully as both boys' feet began to steadily move. Another thing Kendall noticed was the simple touch of his shoulder wasn't cold. There was heat underneath the layers of clothes covering muscles that Kendall could only imagine to begin existed. None of it was making sense to him. "How's everything been?"

Kendall forced out a choked, "Good, same as before, only a hell of a lot different." James laughed at that and Kendall's heart did this _thing_, where it felt like stretching, reaching out to feel something Kendall hadn't let himself feel in a while. The whole thing was weird, but Kendall wasn't too dumb to figure out what was going on. He missed James; it was plain and simple as that.

"And Katie? Is she okay?"

"She's great. James what are you doing here?"

They stopped in an empty corridor, James resting to lean against a locker. "Something…something happened. I don't really know how to explain it."

Kendall pushed him. "Well try, I'm not a complete idiot."

"I know you're not it's just…Kendall I can breathe. Like really breathe. And I can feel pain and I have a heart and it beats. There's blood inside me right now, running through my veins, probably flying right now because being around you does this thing to me that speeds everything up, like adrenaline or something and I feel like I'm on a high."

Kendall gave him a look because everything that James had just explained wasn't supposed to be possible, not if he was dead.

"Kendall, I'm alive. I'm human. I'm real and people can see me and hear me and touch me but that doesn't matter to me because I just wanna be seen and heard and touched by you."

His head was shaking, the wheels in his head churning, his heart beating just a little faster but loud enough that Kendall could hear it. He had to be dreaming, it was some sick and twisted dream that had to be it. Only it was too real to be a dream, and usually his dreams weren't this nice to him. "What does this all mean?"

"They gave me a second chance to live again, and it's all because of you, and what you did to me. You made me feel things I never thought I'd be able to feel, and I gave up everything for you, I let you live when I should have killed you so we could be together. But now we can be together, because shit Kendall I have a pulse and a heart and I have a life! That's only if you'll still have me that is, because I don't know what's happened in your life these past few months, but I've _literally_ been to hell and back missing you."

Words are such a silly thing. They make up what we do, what we say. They were invented to give us a chance to communicate, to react and interact with others in a way that makes sense for us and Kendall was at a loss for them. But it didn't matter, nothing did, because when he pressed James up against that locker and kissed him until they _both_ couldn't breathe, all the words in the world were useless beyond compare.

THE END

* * *

wow so I finally finished a story on here :)

Its safe to say I will miss this one, that it was a lot of fun to write even if I lost it a bit along the way, it finally ended. I had a completely different ending planned, and it wasn't happy, but this came about instead and I like it a lot better. Hope everyone liked it (next to be update will be Sound Of Madness)

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND FREAKING OUT I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
